Cody Pilgrim vs The World
by Toonster9
Summary: When Cody falls for Gwen, he has trouble breaking up with Sierra and tries to romance Gwen. As if juggling two women wasn't enough, Gwen comes with baggage: seven ex-lovers, with each of whom Cody must battle to the death in order to win Gwen. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Cody's Little Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Total Drama Series. I had an idea about this, so you'll be the judge. You decide who he should be fighting first and whatever. You know the movie of Scott Pilgrim vs World, so I start writing this. This is my first total drama fiction. Review it so I can know what you guys think. Give me ideas about who he should be fighting with. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Cody's Little Life**

**Not so long time ago...**

**In the mysterious land...**

**Of Toronto, Canada... **

** ...Cody Pilgrim was dating a high schooler  
**

Toronto Residential Street, Morning. We see the snowy suburban neighborhood and one of the houses we hear...

"Cody is dating a high schooler?" Izzy asked, stunned.

Inside Trent's House, Kitchen. Three rock band members and their one weird fan lounge around a small kitchen table, drinking coffee and eating toast. Trent Stills (25-year-old, confident and weak, plays a guitar, leader of the band. Rating: The Talent) turns to Cody.

"Really? Is she hot?" Trent asked, surprised.

Izzy Pine (22-year-old, ginger, cute, bitter, insane. Rating: Crazy Drummer) turns to Cody with a interested expression.

"How old are you, Cody? Like twenty-eight?" Izzy asked, messing with him. Cody was making himself some coffee, trying to ignore Izzy's annoying questions.

"I'm not playing your little games, Izzy." Cody said, pouring coffee in a cup.

"So, you've been out of high school for thirteen years?" Izzy joked, provoking him.

Cody Pilgrim (22-year-old, fresh and dorky face with an unruly yet adorable mop of hair. Rating: Awesome) turns to Izzy with a annoyed look.

"I'm twenty-two! Twenty- two." Cody said, sitting down with them and drinking his coffee.

"And you're dating a high school girl? Not bad, not bad." Trent said, impressed.

Ezekiel Niel (17-year-old, number 1 fan of the band, video gamer, sometimes quiet, trying to fit in, Rating: Weird)

"Like, did you guys, you know...do it yet?" Ezekiel asked, awkwardly eager while playing his Nintendo DS. Cody sighed and nervously smirked.

"We have done many things. We ride the bus together and we have meaningful conversations about how yearbook club went and about her friends and...you know, drama." Cody said, trying to impress his friends. Izzy blinks a few times, listening to his slim friend's story of love.

"Yeah, okay, have you ever kissed her?" Trent asked, after taking a bite of his toast. Cody shrugged his shoulders and takes a sip of his drink.

"We almost held hands once, but then she got embarrassed." Cody answered, grinning and blushing like a girl. Izzy grins with him, noticing his blush.

"Why? Did she felt violated?" Izzy asked, holding a giggle. Cody stares blankly at her, off guard.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Cody answered, taking another sip of his coffee.

"So, what's her name?" Trent asked. Cody contemplates and turns to Trent.

"Sierra Hatchet...She's literally crazy about me." Cody said, looking at his friends' reaction. Everyone in the kitchen cocked an eyebrow, Ezekiel pauses his Nintendo DS.

"...Wicked." Ezekiel whispered to himself, amazed. Cody smiles proudly to himself.

"So how'd you meet her?" Trent asked, curiously. Cody Pilgrim prepares to tell them an amazing story...of how he met her:

**The Story...**

Inside the Public Bus, Night:

A girl who looks cute and innocent, with clothes to match, sits next to her demanding mother, Mrs. Hatchet, 45. Sierra sighed as she hears her mother debating.

"You know how your father feels if you date a boy." Mrs. Hatchet muttered, censuring. Sierra rolled her eyes and nodded, annoyed at her mother's exaggeration.

"I know, Mom! All boys are soo terrifying of him, they end up disappearing!" Sierra retorted, causing her to drop her bag, books scattering everywhere. Mrs. Hatchet sighed in frustration and gestures her daughter to clean the mess.

"Pick it up." She demanded, crossly. Sierra sighs and crouches down to pick up her books, grumbling in annoyance. Then she hears a voice...

"Hey..." Sierra looks up to see the cute and gallant Cody Pilgrim holding her books He smiles at her as he helps. Stars appear in Sierra's eyes, the look of love affection. Cody grins heroically, winks at her. Then he turns to us...and _**WINKS!**_.

**The Story Ends...**

Back in the kitchen, everyone looks at Cody...in awe.

"Is that seriously the end of the story?" Izzy asked, bewildered. Cody nodded and takes another sip of his coffee.

"Yes. It is." Cody responded, letting the awkward moment pass. Ezekiel unpauses his Nintendo DS, continues playing his system. Trent finishes the rest of his toast and wipes his mouth with his arm.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Trent asked. Izzy rushes in front of Cody's face, which made him gasp in startle.

"Oh please! Let it be soon!" Izzy gabbed, nudging him in the shoulders as she wiggles her eyebrows. **_DING DING!_** (The door bell rings, duh).

"Oh, that's for me." Cody said, getting up and walking to the door. He opens the door, revealing to be Sierra (18-year-old, cheerful, shy, enthusiastic, cute. Rating: The Obsessed Fan) standing outside.

"Hey." Sierra greeted, smiling. Cody smiles and waves hello to her.

"You promise to be good?" Cody crooned sweetly to her. Sierra nodded in response, turning red of shyness.

"Of course I'll be good." Sierra said, teasing. Cody unexpectedly and immediately faded his smile into a serious face.

"Seriously, please be good." Cody said, very serious. Sierra stares at him confusingly, off guard to see his expression change so quick.

"Am I normally not?" Sierra asked, concerned. Suddenly Trent comes to the door and quickly peers through, starring at Sierra suspiciously. Cody forces a smile and introduces him to her.

"Oh, hey. Sierra, this is Trent Stills. He's the talent." Cody said, patting Trent's shoulder. Trent waves hello to her.

"Hey." Trent greet, then quickly close the door at her and confers with Cody.

"Is she going to geek out on us?" Trent asked, quickly.

"She'll just sit in the corner, man." Cody said, pointing at the couch. Trent sighed, with a whiny look.

"I mean, I want her to geek out." Trent said, softly. Cody nodded in response, easing his friend's panic attack.

"She'll geek. She geeks. She has the capacity to geek." Cody assured. Trent nodded and quickly opens the door, welcoming Sierra.

"You're good." Trent said, waving her in.

Sierra cautiously enters the room and she gets a good look at the pad: Bare bulb, ratty rug, dusty couches, drums, guitar, bass, lame brand amps.

"Wow." Sierra muttered, amazed while looking around the room.

"Here, let me get your coat." Cody insist, taking off her coat.

Then Sierra glances at Izzy, who's behind the drumset, sticks in her hands.

"Hi." Sierra greet, nervously. Cody notice and introduces them.

"Sierra, that's Izzy. Don't get to close to her...she bites." Cody warns, then throws her coat on the dirty floor and walks off. Sierra gives a small smile and a embarrassed wave to her.

"Hi, sorry, what was your name?" Sierra asked.

"My friends calls me Psycho. But you can call me E-scope." Izzy answered, playfully.

"And you play the drums?" Sierra asked, curiously. Izzy cocks an eyebrow and stares at the drumming sticks she's holding. Then she looks back at Sierra and shrugs her shoulders in response.

"Yeah. The guys didn't want me to play a guitar on fire. So they put me on drums." Izzy explains, grinning devilishly. Sierra excitedly smiles, ignoring the odd explanation.

"That is so awesome." Sierra commented. Ezekiel enters the room, cautiously sits on the couch. Cody notice him coming in as he sets the av wires.

"Sierra, this is Ezekiel." Cody said, introducing. Ezekiel turns Sierra and waves hello to her.

"Hey." Ezekiel greet, bashful. Sierra sits next to him with a nervous smile.

"Hi. What do you play?" Sierra asked, curiosity if he's in the band too. Ezekiel sighed and starts contemplating at her question.

"Wow, um...Zelda, Call of Duty, Sonic...That's kind of a big question." Ezekiel murmured. Sierra stares blankly at him, who finally gets it. He quickly shook his head in response.

"Oh. I'm not in the band. I just live here and watch." Ezekiel explains, blushing in red embarrassment. The band has geared up, getting ready to play. Cody plugs the Amps connection to his guitar, which hum to life.

"Let's start with Launchpad McQuack." Cody suggested, ready to rock. Trent quickly leans closer to the microphone that is standing in front of him.

"Um, that's not the actual title of the-" Trent said, trying to tell the Sierra the real name of the band but Izzy cuts in, which startles him.

"WE ARE SHEEP SHEARERS! 1-2-3-4!" Izzy shouted, lifting her drum sticks. Izzy _**BASHES!**_ the kit and The Sheep Shearers explodes into rock. Guitar and bass leads leap into the air, spelling out the electric of the story above the band:

_FanFiction Presents:_

_Parody of Scott Pilgrim Story:_

_A Toonster9's First TDS Fic: _

~~**_Cody Pilgrim vs. The World_**~~

The small rehearsal space seems to grow with the music. Sierra watched, mouth ajar. Never seeing something so awesome. The room vibrates while the music plays. The song winds down, feedback lingers.

"You guys...are so...amazing..." Sierra muttered, bug eyed and amazed.

**Amazing...**

Later at night in Trent's Room, the band and Ezekiel lounge around Trent's room, chilling.

"She seems nice." Trent commented, referring to Sierra. Cody nodded in agreement, lying on Trent's bed as grins.

"Yeah." Cody said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, she seems awesome." Ezekiel added, while using Trent's computer. Cody nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Cody said, still grinning. Izzy snickers, leaning on the bed beside Cody.

"Cody, if I had a shotgun, I'll shoot you in the face. " Izzy commented, which sounded like a threat to everyone. Cody nodded in agreement, still grinning.

"Yeah- wait, what?" Cody asked, stunned. Izzy turns to Cody with a smirk of playful intimidation.

"I mean, are you really happy or really evil? If you are evil, we can work together and rule this world." Izzy said, evily. Cody thinks about it confusingly.

"Like, do I have ulterior motives or something? I think I'll pass, Izzy." Cody said, uncomfortably.

"Why? You scared?" Izzy asked, messing with him. Cody inquisitively stared at her for a second.

"...Scared of you, Izzy." Cody answered, acting more transparent.

"You, scared of me?" Izzy said, grinning menacingly. Cody was loss for words as he takes breaths. Awkward silent passes as Cody then turns to Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel, you were saying about she seems awesome." Cody said, changing the subject. Ezekiel turns to him and nodded in response with a weak smile.

"Yeah, she seems awesome." Ezekiel commented. Cody nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Cody said, grinning again.

**Afterwards...**

Outside Noah's Apartment, Night.**  
**

Cody walks to an apartment building. He enters, hangs his coat up in a tiny, one room apartment. Then he turns to his dark hair, arched eyebrow and disloyal roommate.

"Before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, yes, I'm dating a 18 year old." Cody started, wiping his wet shoes on the welcome mat. Noah Wells (23 year old, roommate, sarcastic, rich, best friend. Rating: Gay) sits on a milano easy chair, reading a newspaper.

"Is he cute?" Noah asked, messing with him. Cody rolled his eyes, ignoring the humor.

"Hahahaha." Cody fake laughs. Noah looks up from the newspaper.

"Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?" Noah asked, with a bored and careless expression. Cody walks towards the bathroom.

"Do you see another bed in here?" Cody asked sarcastically, closing the door behind him. Noah glances the small apartment room and scoffed in defeat.

"Oh, yeah. You're totally my bitch forever." Noah muttered, looking back to his newspaper. Indicating ownership of each item in the room flat: 95% belongs to Noah. 5% belongs to Cody (which is his clothes and...um...I guess that's it). Cody walks out of the bathroom, turning to Noah.

"So...the whole 18 year old thing, don't tell too many people." Cody pleaded, hoping that his friend won't spread the news out. Noah sighed and tosses his newspaper aside.

"Hey, you know me." Noah said, with a fake trustful look.

"I mean, don't tell my sister." Cody said, knowing that his sister would judge him the most. Noah whips out his cell phone and starts texting while wandering towards the bathroom.

"You know me." Noah mumbles, still texting. Cody watches him leave the room, wondering who's he texting.

"Who are you texting?" Cody asked, confused. Then suddenly **_RING RING!_** (That's the phone. Keep up), Cody immediately answers the phone.

"Seventeen years old? Scandal!" The voice exclaimed on the other end..

Although he couldn't see it, on the other end of the phone line, Courtney Pilgrim (Cody's older sister, 23-year-old, judgmental, peppy barista, cute, Noah being her snitch. Rating: Rated M for More Mature than him) is at her job, gabbing to her brother on her cellphone. A sign behind her reads:_ 'If you are using your cellphone, you will not be served.'_

"That's not true- who told you?" Cody said, frustrated for being busted. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Noah, duh." Courtney answered.

"That gossipy bitch." Cody muttered, referring Noah as a backstabber.

"You know me." Noah said with a proud smirk. Cody turns to see Noah on a second cordless phone, hearing the conversation.

"Noah!" Cody angrily warned, gesturing him to hang up. Noah hangs up the phone and closed the door from the bathroom. Cody sinks into an armchair.

"Who is this mystery child you're dating?" Courtney asked, annoyingly disturbed.

"Her name is Sierra...she's really obsessed with me." Cody muttered, not proud of it.

"A eighteen-year old, obsessed school girl. You're ridiculous." Courtney said, disappointed. Cody sighed and rub his forehead with his fingers.

"It's a catholic school, too." Cody mumbles, feeling the regret.

"With the uniforms and everything?" Courtney asked, stunned.

Cody nodded in response, even though she couldn't see it. But she can sense him.

"Yeah, the whole deal." Cody added, trying to sound calm. Courtney ponders at the unexpected comment.

"Oh my God...You guys haven't..." Courtney said, couldn't finish the rest but he knew what she was talking about.

"No, no. We haven't even held hands yet. I think...she hugged me, once." Cody said, awkwardly. Courtney rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

"Um, Cody. Why are you doing this?" Courtney asked, concerned. Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know...It's just simple." Cody murmured, running a hand down on his face.

"It's been over a year since you got dumped by she-who-will-not-be-named." Courtney said, careful with her words. Cody glances down at the partially obscured front page of the newspaper, looking into the hot girl's eyes on the back cover album ad.

"So, are you legitimately moving on, or is this just you being insane?" Courtney asked, wondering. He looks at the strip of photobooth pictures: _He smiles next to a hot Asian girl in happier times_. Cody ponders at her question before answering.

"Can I get back to you on that?" Cody asked, with a beat down look. Courtney rolled her eyes and groans. Then a school bell **_CLANGS!_** loudly which made Cody and Courtney jump in startle.

**RRRRrrriiiiiinnnnggg!**

Outside the Catholic School, Day:

After the school's bell rings, Cody and Noah stands outside the school's entrance, waiting for Sierra to come out. Uniformed boys and girls pour out of the building. Noah was getting angrily uncomfortable.

"Ugh...I do not want to be here at all." Noah whined. Cody turns to Noah with a smirk.

"This school has boys too." Cody said, pointing at the boys walking by. Noah sighed in defeat, watching the boys coming out of the school.

"I hate you. Even I would think twice about dating a eighteen year old." Noah said with a bored expression.

"Well, she's only allowed out when the sun is up, so I wouldn't call it dating per se. It's more like..." Cody said, trying find the right words but Noah cuts in.

"Playtime?" Noah guessed, with a smirk. Cody cringe at the comment.

"That's doesn't sound so good either." Cody muttered, disturbed. Noah shakes his head in response, enjoying fooling his roommate.

"You think?" Noah added.

"Cody!" Sierra yelled, happily while approaching, skipping along. One of her friends name Beth lingers behind her. Cody smiles and introduce his friend to her.

"Hey Sierra, this is my cool gay roommate, Noah Wells." Cody said, pointing at Noah. Sierra giggles and waves hello to him.

"Oh hi! Do you want to know who in my class is gay?" Sierra asked, with a smirk. Noah rolled his eyes and shoots her a fake man-hungry look.

"Yes. Does he wear glasses?" Noah gabbed, sarcastically. Cody gives him a warning look.

"Okay, that's enough, Noah. You can go now. Begone!" Cody said, serious. Noah narrowed his eyes at Cody, then turns to Sierra. Noah pulls her close to him.

"You're too good for him...Run." Noah whisper with a warning look. Then he walks away, leaving the couple alone. Sierra was confused for what Noah told her, Then she turns to Cody. He just shrugged his shoulders, with a nervous smile.

**Fixed**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Girl

**TOONSTER9'S QUOTE**:...Wow...I really didn't expected anyone to review this. I was about to delete it till I saw the reviews. Now I know that I should continue this story. Thanks for the reviews. I should probably answer and respond your reviews.

**The Jokerman**: HEYYY! Jokerman! good to have you back. A sequel? Hmmmm, not a bad idea. Thanks for reviewing again.

**xChiorox**: Sorry if it's confusing (for you). I'll make sure not to change any of their personality. Enjoy the next chapter.

**CODYS NO1 FAN**: Awesome that Cody has a fan lol.

**Mrstarkiller21**: Give me an idea of a part and I'll be sure to put it. I did read the comic but I have a bad memory. Sorry. Help if u can. Thanks for the review though.

**PimpedOutGreenEars**: Thanks for letting me know about Cody's ex. Hmmmm I think Duncan should be the second fighter. He is a good actor and a bad ass.

**jster1983**: I know that Courtney should be younger, but she's bigger than him. Have you seen the show? I'm just making some changes. Give it a chance.

**Strix Moonwing**: I forgot to mention that I really really REALLY hate flames. But thanks for the advice. I really should not change the characters' personality. Give me more ideas if you get the chance.

**PhenomsServant**: Thanks for the two reviews. I'll continue this story.

**TdGwenRoxs**: You make the choices for the exs. Who should be first and who should be last.

**InuGhost2.0**: Ha! I knew I made the right choices. Thanks for the first choice for who he should be fighting with. Yeah, I think Tyler is the right choice for being the first weak one. Let me know more about him for the next chapter.

**Tree Kangaroo**: Thanks for enjoying it.

**jster1983**: It was worth to wait lol.

**Stinkfly3**: Thanks for being the first reviewer for this story. Ummm it's what ever you want it want to be. Give me ideas and I'll put it. Should it be like the movie or comic?

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Dream Girl**

Inside The Arcade, Day:

Cody and Sierra are playing Alien Alien Revolution (Think of it as Dance Dance Revolution with pads you can punch and kick. It looks kind of awesome). They punch, kick and flip unison, side by side.

"So, did you know that the original name of Pac-Man was Puck-Man? You would think it's because Pac-Man kind of looks like a yellow hockey puck, but actually it comes from the Japanese phrase paku-paku which means to flap one's mouth open and closed. They changed it to Pac-Man in North America because Puck-Man would've been way too easy to vandalize. Like, you know, scratch out the P and turn it into an F or whatever." Cody mentions, while playing the game. Sierra turns to him with a amazed look, listening to his story.

"My God, like 'fuckman'? That's amazing." Sierra commented while playing the game. Cody nodded in agreement and continues his gabbing.

"Yeah. And you know Donkey Kong? It was actually supposed to be called Monkey Kong. Donkey Kong was the fateful result of smudged fax from Nintendo Japan to Nintendo New York." Cody informed her. Sierra mouth ajar on that knowledge. She flips over Cody's back in a combo move.

"Wow." Sierra muttered, amazed.

"Yeah. Wow." Cody muttered, doing a flip.

Their videogame counterparts are defeated. The **Continue Screen **appears, the videogame is pleading for more quarters and counting down from 10...9...8...7 (You get the point). Cody looks at Sierra. She was lost for looking at his eyes, adoringly. Then Cody gestures her on the game before it counts down to zero. She notice the look and scrambles down her pocket for more quarters.

"Oh, I got it." Sierra said, bending down and putting more quarters for the game.

**Later...**

Cody and Sierra leave a pizza joint, slices in hand. Sierra turns to Cody after taking a bite of her pizza.

"Tamara is into this French guy, Bobby, but everyone thinks Bobby has a crush on this rich, sarcastic-looking guy." Sierra said, telling him about her day at school. Cody winced as he was thinking of the person she's talking about.

"Does his name start with an 'N'?" Cody asked, hoping that it's not his gay roommate flirting with a French guy.

**And Then...**

Inside The Goodwill, Day:

Cody and Sierra sort through a rack of vintage T-shirts, the hangers clicking in perfect lynch.

"I don't listen to much music. I know a lot of kids who play piano or whatever, but you guys ROCK." Sierra commented, enthusiastically. Cody shrugged his shoulders while unscrewing the cap of his soda bottle.

"I knew I personally rocked, but I never suspected that we rocked as a unit. So, thank you, Sierra." Cody thanked with a smirk, then takes a sip of his soda. Sierra picks out a hip and trendy jacket.

"This is actually pretty cute." Sierra commented, examining the jacket she's holding. Cody gestures her to put it on.

"Try it on." Cody suggested. Sierra gives him a smirk.

"I mean, it's not like I'd buy it." Sierra teased, putting the jacket back where it belongs.

**After That...**

Inside the Sonic Boom (Snooty Record Store), Day:

Cody and Sierra flip through records in perfect sync. They're still having the same conversation.

"I mean, you guys are gonna be huge." Sierra commented, excitedly. Cody smiles on that comment, touched by it.

"Well, we're already pretty big. But it might be cool if cool people wore our T-shirt or whatever." Cody informed her. Sierra nodded in understanding and giggles.

"Cool." Sierra added, then she turns to a female clerk.

"Um, excuse me, do you have anything by 'The Clash of Red Dragons'?" Sierra asked. Bridgette (22-year-old, blonde, the female clerk, vegetarian, cool, curious, has issues, judgmental, teaser. Rating: She hates her job) turns to her with a sarcastic smile.

"Have you tried the section marked 'The Clash of Red Dragons'?" Bridgette said, faux helpful. Cody rolled his eyes and quietly groans.

"Thank you, Bridge." Cody muttered, noticing her tone. Bridgette holds a laugh and looks at Cody.

"So, are you coming to my party Friday or will you be busy...baby sitting." Bridgette teased, holding the urge to laugh at him. Cody scowled at her, annoyed.

"Thank you, Bridgette." Cody muttered, then turns to Sierra.

"You don't want to listen to her." Cody whispered, warning. Sierra nodded and pulls out a CD case of The Clash of Red Dragons, then Cody grabs it away from her.

"And you definitely don't want to listen to them." Cody said, putting the CD case back in the rack and then walks off.

"I heart them so much." Sierra said, dreamily about the band while following him. Cody nodded and forced a calm look on his face.

"Yeah, I hearted them too, until they signed to a major label and the lead singer turned into a total bitch and ruined my life forever. But that's just me." Cody murmured, under his breath. She was oblivious for what he just said.

"Oh, I just love the band sooo much. Do you read the singer's blog?" Sierra asked, ecstatic. Cody didn't want to talk about that anymore.

"Sorry, you were saying about me?" Cody asked, changing the subject.

**Afterwards...**

They walk around the snowy suburban neighborhood, continuing their conversation.

"I mean, I've never gone out with anyone so talented." Sierra said, walking with him. Cody cocked an eyebrow, curiously.

"You go out with a lot of guys?" Cody asked, with a fake jealous look. Sierra shook her head for response.

"...No." Sierra answered, with a nervous look. Cody shrugged his shoulders and gives her a smirk.

"Yeah, so whatever, man." Cody teased. Sierra stops at her track and looks down with a depress face. Cody stops and turns to her with a questioning look.

"I've never even kissed a guy." Sierra muttered, sadly. Cody walks up to her and pats her on the shoulder with his hand.

"Hey...I did." Cody added, not proudly. Sierra furrowed her eyebrow, very confused.

"You did?" Sierra exclaimed, stunned. Cody nodded for response.

"It was an accident. It happened in New Year's with Noah. If I talk about it, it's going to haunt me again. So let's keep walking." Cody said, starting walking again. Sierra stood there for a second, then starts following Cody, with a confused look on her face.

Moments Later, Cody and Sierra sit on the front step of Noah's apartment, catching snowflakes on their tongues. She turns over her shoulder to look at the front door, then looks at him with a curious look.

"So...this is your secret lair?" Sierra asked, breaking the silence. Cody nodded in response and turns to her.

"Can I come in?" Sierra asked. Cody thinks about it for a second and answers.

"My secret liar- I mean my secret lair is one of those 'no girls allowed' type deals." Cody explained. Sierra nodded, understanding.

"Oh, okay." She added.

"But do you want to see the house I grew up in?" Cody asked, with a smirk. Sierra smiles and quickly nodded for response.

"Sure!" Sierra answered, excitedly. They literally walk directly across the street and stop for a second. Cody points at the small house in front of them.

"There you go." Cody muttered, gesturing her to look at it. Sierra glances at the house.

"...Wow." Sierra muttered, looking at the house. Cody sighed and looks away.

"Yeah...Wow." Cody murmured, closing his eyes. The wind blows, the light snowfall turns into sand.

**Wow...**

The Dream Wawanakwa Island, Hot Ass Day:

...Cody wanders alone through a barren, lonely island. He winced at the sunlight, falls to his knees next to a lonely tropical tree.

"Oh, God...I'm so...so alone..." Cody softly said to himself, looking down at the ground. Then a mysterious girl (wearing fishnets, a skirt, and hip goggles. Hot-Goth style. Pink lips. Her Pink hair is funky but cool. That's it...Oh wait, also she is extremely hotter than the sun. Rating: Unknown) rollerblades across the desert, zipping by.

"You're not alone." The mysterious girl said, echoing the desert with her voice. Cody turns to her with a confused look, concerned realization.

"What?" Cody asked, watching her rollerblade by him.

"You're just having some idiotic dream." The mysterious girl said, sounding a bit irritated. She rolls away and disappears into the sandy wind. He hesitated for a second before responding.

"Does that mean we can make out?" Cody asked, calling after her. But she's gone...

**Dream Ends...**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Morning:

Cody wakes up, sitting up from the bed.

"Oh, God." Cody muttered to himself. Noah sits up to the left of Cody, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, Cody?" Noah asked, tiredly after he yawned. Cody sighed and rub his eyes.

"I had this totally weird dream." Cody mumbled, exhaling slowly.

"Oh, God." A voice came next to Noah. He turns to the person next to him.

"What is it, Bobby?" Noah asked. A scruffy, goateed guy name Bobby (The guy Sierra was talking about earlier, homo-sectional, Noah's BF. Rating: Buck Fuddy- Reverse the B and F around and you get what I mean) wakes up to the left of Noah, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Can we skip the dreamtime? Color me not interested." Bobby muttered, annoyed. Cody was contemplating about his dream.

"But there was this girl..." Cody mumbles, still thinking about it. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Was this an Ex-Related dream?" Bobby asked, careless. Noah gives him a warning look.

"Hey, we don't use that word in this house." Noah said, defending. Cody shakes his head in responding Bobby's question.

"No, it wasn't my ex. It was somebody new." Cody answered, getting off the bed and walks to the door. Bobby quietly groans.

"Yay for that." Bobby muttered sarcastically, going back to sleep. Noah lifts up his watch and looks at the time.

"Speaking of new, weren't you suppose to take your fake high-school girlfriend to the library a half-hour ago?" Noah asked with a smirk. Cody turns him with a confused look.

"What? It's like, six in the morning." Cody said, opening the door. Suddenly mid-afternoon sun _**FLASHES!**_ and ignites the room. Cody winced and covers the sun light with his hands.

"Aaaarrrrrgh! My eyes!" Cody screams at the painful brightness.

**SHH...**

Inside The Library, Second Floor, Day:

Cody is uncomfortable for being surrounded with teens that are still in high school. He carries a stack of books for Sierra, while eying at his surroundings.

"This is so weird." Cody mumbles, watching teens walk around the library. Sierra notice and gives another book to him.

"What's weird?" Sierra asked, curiously. Cody sighed and turns to her.

"Libraries reminds me of grade school." Cody admitted, trying to act nonchalant. Sierra giggles and searches for another book.

"That must seem like a really long ago." Sierra teased, grabbing a book. Cody nodded, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, let's talk about something else." Cody said, changing the subject.

Later, Cody and Sierra walked down the stairs to the 1st floor of the library. The hiss of ball bearings catches Cody's attention. Then Cody freezes as he sees the rollerblading girl from his dream skating towards the librarian's desk, delivering a package from Amazon. The dream girl turns to him with a bored expression, then she blades out of the library. Sierra notice the person he was staring at and turns to him.

"Do you know that girl?" Sierra asked, curiously. Cody was still stunned for what he just saw. Pensive drums and guitar underscore his thought. Time slows to a crawl. Then suddenly...

"Cody!" Trent yelled next to his ear.

**AHH!...**

Inside Trent's House, Living Room, Day:

Cody was startled by Trent's attention and stands in the rehearsal room. He shakes off of the thoughts and turns to Trent with a confused expression.

"What?" Cody asked, concerned for what's happening now. Trent rolled his eyes, annoyed that he wasn't paying attention.

"You only played one note for that entire song." Trent explaining his mistake. Cody looks down at his guitar he's holding, then looks back at Trent.

"It was...uh...my hand slipped?" Cody said, unaware about the rehearsal. Izzy laughs and throws a empty soda-can at Cody's back head to get his attention.

"Is your girlfriend distracting you? Don't get a boner." Izzy teased with a smirk. Cody furrowed his brow as he rubs his back head where she threw the can.

"My girlfriend? What?" Cody asked then turns and sees Sierra and Ezekiel sitting on the couch together, watching them play.

"That was so awesome..." Sierra said softly, amazed for hearing the rehearsal. Cody clears his throat and turns to Trent.

"Let's do that one again." Trent demanded, getting ready to play. Cody wonders what music note were they doing.

"Sorry, what are we doing?" Cody asked.

**Where Am I...**

Toronto Residential Street, Night:

Cody, Izzy, Trent and Ezekiel walk down an icy Toronto street. Trent turns to Cody with an annoyed yet frustrated look on his face.

"I told you like fifty times!" Trent said, irritated. Izzy chuckles and turns to Cody.

"We're going to this party, you retard." Izzy said, messing with him. Cody's head is still in the clouds, lost and dumbfounded.

"Party?" Cody asked, trying keep up the Present time.

"At Bridgette's." Trent answered, reminding him. Cody rolled his eyes and angrily groans.

"We're going to her party? I thought you two hated each other." Cody said, frustrated. Trent shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"We do, but there might be some label guys there, so, you know..." Trent said, explaining. Cody sighed and has a whiny look on his face.

"Awww, man, this is gonna suck ass!" Cody complains, while following his friends to the party.

"At least it'll give us something to complain about." Izzy said while chuckling, amused for Cody's complaining.

**Seconds Later...**

Inside Bridgette's House Party, Night:

Cody stands next to Ezekiel, holding a red plastic cup in their hands, surrounded by a bunch of party teenagers. Both have red plastic cups in hand.

"This freakin sucks, man!" Cody said, still complaining. Ezekiel takes a sip of his cup.

"Sucks!" Ezekiel weirdly repeated. Cody sighed and turns to him.

"I'm going to go pee due to boredom." Cody said, walking away, leaving Ezekiel alone.

"...I have to pee." Ezekiel weirdly said to himself. Cody walks off, making his way through the packed party. Then he walks by a black young bespectacled man name DJ (25-year-old, cool guy, Momma's Boy, friendly. Rating: Knows Everyone, including you) sitting on the stairs.

"Hey Cody." DJ greet, getting his attention. Cody turns to him and waves hello.

"Hey, DJ." Cody greet back.

"Some party huh? You getting your drink on here?" DJ asked with a amused smirk. Cody shakes his head for response.

"No, I don't drink. This is just Coke Zero." Cody said, pointing at the cup he's holding. DJ cocks an eyebrow, disturbed that Cody didn't drink for the party.

"What do you mean, you don't drink? I distinctly remember you being very drunk in New Year's. Are you still afraid that you might kiss a guy agai-" DJ said, but Cody interrupts him.

"Hey, DJ, you know everyone, right?" Cody asked, curiously. DJ gave him triumph grin and nodded for response.

"Yeah, pretty much, I do." DJ said, with a smirk.

"You know this one girl with hair like this?" Cody asked, sketching an incomprehensible drawing of his dream girl. He shows it to him. DJ stares at it for a second and immediately answers.

"Yeah, that's Gwen Flowers. Somebody said she was gonna be here tonight, actually." DJ informed him after he shrugged. Cody was paled and quickly put away his drawing.

"What?" Cody asked, super surprised. DJ chuckles and looks over his shoulder, still confirming with Cody.

"You have the hots for her or something? I gotta tell you though, I heard that she's a little hardcore." DJ said, turning back to Cody. Suddenly, Cody takes off, leaving a Cody-shaped dustcloud . DJ stood there, wondering how he vanished that quickly.

Cody scans the party for Gwen, still holding his red plastic cup in his hand. He walks through the crowed teens, all chattering with each other. He kept on searching for his dream girl, none stop.

Then he stops at his tracks and freezes. His eyes go wide at what he seeing. There she is, leaning against the wall...all alone. Cody crushes his plastic cup and approaches her.

**This One Girl...**

Cody leans against the wall, inches away from Gwen. Then he scoots a little close to her and starts the first greet.

"Hey, what's up?" Cody asked, keeping his cool. Gwen looks away (aloof, enigmatic and hot).

"Nothing." Gwen mumbled, taking a sip of her plastic cup.

"Hey, you know Pac-Man?" Cody asked, begins a babble. Gwen gave him a bored expression.

"I know of him." Gwen answered, sarcastically. Cody nervously snickers and continues.

"Well, Pac-Man was originally called Puck-Man. They changed it because...uh...Not because Pac-Man looks like a hockey puck. Paku-Paku means flap your mouth, and that they were afraid people would change...Scratch out the P and turn it into an F like..." Cody hesitatingly informed. There was a awkward silence. Gwen gave him no reaction look, which made him chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, that's amazing." Gwen responded, sarcastically. Cody clears his throat and tries to think of way to continue the conversation.

"Um...Am I dreaming?" Cody asked, not listening to his choice of words.

Gwen furrowed her eyebrow and shoots a withering look at him, which made Cody even more nervous and nauseous. He tries to bring his voice back.

"I'll leave you alone forever now." Cody muttered, embarrassed as he slowly skulks away. Gwen stares at him blankly and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." Gwen said, sarcastically, watching him walk off.

**Then He Stalked Her For The Rest Of The Party...**

Series of quick shots as Cody follows Gwen. He ducks around corners, spies from behind furniture, walls and bigger dudes. Cody watches Gwen leave the party, then he quickly grabs and turns Ezekiel around, which startled him.

"Dude!" Cody exclaimed.

"What!" Ezekiel asked, freaked out.

"She's totally real!" Cody insanely said.

"Who!" Ezekiel asked, very confused.

"Gwen Flowers." Cody told him, dreamily.

"Huh!" Ezekiel asked, more confused.

**More Info!...**

Cody runs towards DJ, which also startled him. DJ gasped and raised his hands up submissively.

"Dude! What do you know about Gwen Flowers?" Cody immediately demanded, aggressively.

"All I know is that she's Canadian, but she was raised in America." DJ informed him.

"America." Cody muttered to himself, exotically.

"Why don't you go talk to Katie and Sadie? They know a lot more." DJ suggested, gesturing him to go tallk to them.

Seconds later, Cody walks up to the girls DJ was talking about. Katie and Sadie (Both 24, The girls that DJ Knows Rating: They're not Twins!) were excitedly squealing about something, then they both turn to Cody with a questioning look.

"Lady-dudes! What do you know about Gwen Flowers?" Cody quickly asked. Both of them shrugged their shoulders.

"I heard she has a boyfriend." Katie answered.

"Yeah. Some guy back in New York." Sadie also answered.

"Doesn't she have the most ridiculous name?" Katie asked her friend. Sadie nodded in agreement, no matter what it is.

"I know. It's so 'Gwen Quimby, Age 8' and yet...Flowers." Sadie responded. The girls laugh, hysterically. Cody nodded and gave them a fake laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What else?" Cody asked, very serious.

Later, Cody asks EVERYONE IN THE PARTY about Gwen. In rapid succession to a flurry of faces and words. They all answer Cody's question:

"I heard she kicks all kinds of ass." Some hot girl said.

"She's on another level." Some pothead guy said.

"She has men dying on her feet and shit." Some Jazz-Looking girl said.

"Oh, you're doomed." Some Emo girl said.

"You couldn't score her in a squillion years." Some Football Jock said (Squillion?).

"She's got some battle scars, dude." Some Skater said. Then we end on a confused Bridgette, who steps in front of Cody.

"What about Gwen Flowers?" Bridgette asked, concerned.

"You know her? Tell me now." Cody quickly demanded, dead serious. Bridgette rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"She just moved back here. Got a job at Amazon. Comes into my work." Bridgette told him with a smirk.

"Does she really?" Cody asked, very curious. Trent walks up to them, wandering in the conversation.

"Didn't you say she just broke up with someone?" Trent asked Bridgette.

"Did she really?" Cody murmured, very relieved. Bridgette scowled at Trent, holding the urge to kick him in the marvels.

"That they had a huge fight or whatever?" Trent continued, with a smirk.

"Did she reeaaallllyy?" Cody asked, weird but in a daze tone. Bridgette elbow Trent to the stomach.

"Yes! But I didn't want Cody to know that, Trent." Bridgette admitted, annoyed. Cody was extremely happy that Gwen's single.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is about that girl." Cody muttered, grinning like an idiot. Bridgette sighed and pats her hand on his shoulder.

"Cody, I think it's probably best that you don't hit on Gwen. I know that you're still in pain for not having a girlfriend over a year." Bridgette said, careful from her words. Then Cody snapped out of his thoughts and exhales sharply, feeling the depression. Trent gives her a warning look, showing her that it's bad idea for reminding him of his ex.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cody's mourning period is officially over. He's totally dating a high-schooler." Trent said with impressed smirk. Bridgette rolled her and gave him a irritated look. Then she turns back to Cody.

"Ugh. My point exactly. Gwen's far too good for you, okay?" Bridgette said, with a serious look. Trent nodded in agreement and turns to Cody.

"Yeah, maybe she's right." Trent said after he shrugged his shoulders. Cody rolled his eyes and quietly groans, getting annoyed from their advice.

"I thought you guys hated each other." Cody added, changing the subject. Bridgette angrily sighed and holds the urge to snapped at him.

"Whatever. I'm doing this for your own good. She is out of your league, Cody. Let's just leave it at that. Besides, I'm not even sure she did have a big breakup. She keeps mentioning some guy named Chris. " Bridgette said, very serious. Cody nodded in understanding, even though he didn't pay attention.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is about that girl." Cody muttered, grinning like an idiot again, which annoyed Bridgette even more.

"Forget it, Cody!" Bridgette snapped, which made everyone startled.

* * *

**Fixed (:**


	3. Chapter 3: So Yeah

**TOONSTER9'S QUOTE: **I am soooo effing sorry for taking too long for the update. I was really busy with my job and school. You have your rights to hate me and to ignore this chapter. HA! but seriously sorry for the late update. You'll forgive me when you read this next chapter. Enjoy. Oh yeah, I should answer some of the reviews that I like.

**InuGhost2.0**: You are a genius. I wouldn't never thought of that. I love your idea and yeah I will put it for the next chapter with Tyler and his cheerleaders demons. AWESOME IDEA! Give me more ideas, I appreciate it.

**IDontDanceEver**: You should watch the movie. It's a masterpiece from my opinion hahah. Enjoy the next chapter and feel free to give me some ideas or advices.

**Mrstarkiller2**1: Read this chapter and find out lol.

**AerisSerris**: Sorry if I update late, heh.

**Ybfan666**: haha I didn't mean to jump to your head but I couldn't wait for anyone to write this kind of fic, so I started writing it. I already have a part for Alejandro. He 's plays as...Well you'll find out ha. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Mello's-Dark-Chocolate**: Yes. Heather is going to be Envy. What do you think about that idea?

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: So Yeah**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Night:

Cody lies on the bed, sleeping comfortably. Then surprisingly Noah storms in the room, which awoken yet startled Cody.

"Guess who's druuunk?" Noah playfully and drunkenly asked. Cody sits up and yawns.

"I guess Noah." Cody answered, rubbing his eyes. Noah hangs his coat and walks towards the bed.

"You guess right." Noah teased, throwing his car keys to Cody's head. Then Noah hardly **_FLOPS__!_** onto the bed, landing next to him. Cody rub his head and looks up at the ceiling.

"So, that girl from my dream..." Cody started, dreamily pondering. Noah sighed and stirs around to face the wall, annoyed.

"Girl. Okay..." Noah muttered, not interested to hear about it.

"I saw her at the library..." Cody said, with a smile. Noah stirs around the bed, trying to go to sleep.

"Library, that's great. Can I pretend we're talking about a guy?" Noah asked, messing with him. Cody ignores him and continues talking about his dream girl.

"And then I'm at this party and, hey, there she is." Cody said, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, there he is." Noah teased, drifting to sleep. Cody stirs and rubs his head with his hand.

"I think she's..." Cody started, dreamily.

"I think he's..." Noah tiredly mocked, Cody continues.

"I thinks he's- I mean, I think she's the girl of my dreams." Cody muttered, happily. Noah slowly opens his eyes and turns back to look at him.

"Mmm. Then you should break up with your fake high-school girlfriend." Noah tiredly suggested, closing his eyes. Cody wasn't paying attention.

"I've never been so sure about something." Cody said with a sigh, lost at his thoughts. Noah quietly groans and repeats.

"Then you should break up with your fake high-school girlfriend." Noah mumbles, drifting off to sleep. Cody was out of his thoughts and turns to Noah with a questioning look.

"Huh? You said something?" Cody asked, noticing.

"I said that you should break up with your fake high-school girlfriend." Noah mumbled, not speaking clearly, then he passed out. Cody furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what he mumbled.

"You suck who's-what? I'm not getting it, friend." Cody said, disturbed for what he misheard. Then **_RING! RING!_** the phone rings, Cody quickly answers. In the other line with Courtney on her cell phone.

"You're thinking of juggling with two chicks?" Courtney exclaimed. Cody cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"Not even." Cody answered, frustrated for being busted again. Courtney shakes her head in disgust.

"Well, you should break up with your fake high-school girlfriend." Courtney suggested, annoyed.

"Wait, who told you?" Cody asked, out of curiosity. Courtney sighed in frustration.

"Noah, duh!" Courtney answered. Cody turns to Noah, watching him snoring.

"He's not even conscious." Cody added, then looks away from Noah. Courtney rolled her eyes and waves it off.

"Whatever. You of all people should know how sucky it is to get cheated on." Courtney pointed out, warning her little brother.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Cody asked, changing the subject. She scoffed and cracked a smile.

"You're right. I should send out a mass text about this. Bye." Courtney said, then she hangs up.

Cody hangs up and turns back to Noah. He was out cold but his cell phone was on his hand, seeming that he was texting while sleeping.

"Noah, how the hell do you do that." Cody asked, amazed and confused, lying back on the bed. Then they were both out cold for the night.

**Morning light fills the apartment...**

"Noah!" Cody yelled, which woke and startled Noah. He sits bolt upright and rub his eyes. Cody sits at Noah's computer, he turns over his shoulder to look at Noah.

"Hey. Amazon dot com. What's the website for that?" Cody asked, ready to type. Noah rolled his eyes and answers his disturbing question.

"...Amazon dot com." Noah said, making it sound obvious. Cody nodded and turns back to the computer.

"I have to order something really cool. This is your credit card info on here?" Cody asked, while typing. Noah cracks his neck and nodded.

"Yeah." Noah answered, lazily. '_You've got mail.'_ Computer Electronic voice said. Cody was stunned and surprised.

"Dude, this thing claims I have mail." Cody happily exclaimed. Noah shakes his head in disbelief, holding the urge to insult him.

"It's amazing what we can do with computers these days." Noah said, sarcastically. Cody turns to him with a excited smile.

"Dude, I'm reading it." Cody said, turning back to the computer. Noah rolled his eyes and gets up from the bed.

"I'm so happy for you." Noah muttered, sarcastically as he stretches.

Cody started to read the message.

"_Dear Mr. Pilgrim, it has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon. My name is Tyler Patel_, and blah, blah, blah..._Fair warning...Mano y mano...Kill you...Fight to the death...Seven evil X-_men...blah blah...hmm...This is...This is...THIS IS..." Cody raise his voice as he realize something. Noah was getting annoyed from his repeating.

"This is what!" Noah asked, gesturing him to continue.

"THIS IS SPARTAN! Heh, we should watch 300 tomorrow...Anyway, delete." Cody muttered with a bored expression, _**CLICK!**_ deleting the message. Cody walks to the front door and sits on the floor. Moments pass as Noah yawns and looks down at Cody, disturbed watching him sit there.

"Cody...Are you waiting for the package you just ordered?" Noah asked, confused. Cody looks over his shoulder to look at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." Cody answered, turning back to the door. Noah sighed and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"It's the weekend. It won't ship until Monday at the earliest." Noah pointed out, with a bored expression. **_DINGY DONG!_** Cody jumps up to his feet and gives Noah a smirk.

"You were saying?" Cody teased, then opens the door, revealing to be...Sierra!

"Attack hug!" Sierra excitedly exclaimed, jumping on Cody, giving a smothering hug. Cody was off guard and awkwardly returns the embrace, plastering the best fake smile on his miserable expression.

"Attack hug...That's cute...so cute," Cody uncomfortably said, breaking the hug. Sierra giggles and rub Cody's shoulders with her hands.

"You don't remember? You're supposed to meet me at the bus stop a half-hour ago?" Sierra asked, reminding him. Cody winced, seeming that he forgotten to meet up with her.

"How could I possibly forget?" Cody lied, with a nervous grin. Sierra giggles and gives Cody another hug. Noah slap his palm to his forehead and collapsed to the bed, frustrated.

**I Forget...**

Inside the Sonic Boom (Snooty Record Store), Day:

The young couple are having their same routine date, which immediately became Cody's boredom. Cody and Sierra flips through the record bins, out of sync. Cody appears to be somewhere else in his thoughts while Sierra was talking.

"Yearbook club is sooo boring. I cannot believe the music they put on while we work." Sierra gabbed, talking about her day in school. Cody looks around the place as he wasn't paying any attention.

"That sucky." Cody murmured, more interested in his own thoughts.

**Then...**

Inside the Goodwill:

Sierra buys the hip and trendy jacket. Cody sits on the couch next to the 'DO NOT SIT' sign, still distracted by his own mind.

"Hannah broke up with Alan and now she's all into Derek..." Sierra gossiped, putting on the jacket.

**After that...**

Cody and Sierra walk out of the pizza joint, chowing down on a slice but Cody doesn't. He's still in his thoughts elsewhere.

"...but then Tamara claims she has dibs on Derek." Sierra continues while eating her pizza. Cody had a bored and careless expression plastered onto his face .

"I have no idea who any of those people are." Cody muttered frantically under his breath but not loud enough for Sierra to hear.

**A Little Later...**

Inside the Arcade, Same Day:

Cody and Sierra play Alien Alien Revolution, side by side, now decidedly out of sync. Cody's videogame counterpart gets his ass kicked by aliens, he stumbles and miss balancing his moves. He plays halfheartedly, his timing off. Sierra was still having fun hanging around with him. She tries a flip but she bumps to Cody, messing it up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was all me." Cody muttered, making an excuse. Then the **Solo Round **comes up the screen. The mirror image of Cody's videogame avatar appears on screen. It reveals a dark gray alien with green glowing eyes, squaring up against Cody's avatar.

"Uh, oh. Alien Cody. Combo mode." Sierra teased with a grin. Cody rolled his eyes and waves it off, not in the mood to defeat the alien that looks like the same version of himself.

"I can never get past that guy." Cody muttered, lazily. Alien Cody kicked his character's head way off (Fatality!...Oh wait this isn't the mortal kombat game).

"Don't beat yourself about it." Sierra told him with a giggle.

Cody sighed and shrugged his shoulders. The **Continue** countdown comes up the tapped, pleading for more coins, counting down to 10...9...8 (I'm too lazy to count, so ima stop there).

"Do you want to keep going?" Sierra asked, grinning at him. Cody takes a long look at her, still pondering about his dream girl. He backs away from her and Alien Alien Revolution, leaving Sierra who has a puzzled expression on her face.

"Um...I think...I think I should go rehearse..." Cody said, hesitantly. Sierra nodded, understanding.

"Can I go with you?" Sierra asked, eager. Cody takes a deep breath, unsure what to say. This is never easy for him.

**Never Easy...**

Inside Trent's House, Living Room, Day:

Cody tunes his bass guitar, alone by the window, in his pensive thoughts. He stares out the window, still wondering if he ever gonna encounter his goddess. Izzy and Ezekiel are hanging out around the room. Trent walks up to Cody and grabs the microphone.

"Game on, everybody. I got us a show." Trent said, getting everyone's attention.

Suddenly Sierra,out of nowhere, **_BURST!_** in front of him, which made Trent jump and gasped in surprise. Cody winces as she squeals.

"OH, MY GOSH WHEN!" Sierra asked, super excited as she clenches her fists. Trent was catching his breath before answering, looking at her like she's crazy...which she is.

"Uh. Wednesday. The Rockit. And even better it's the T.I.B.B." Trent said, which made Ezekiel say "Whoa." with a amazed look. Sierra, wearing a homemade Sheep Shearers shirt (...um made by her. I think), squeals in excitement. She leans closer to Trent, staring deep into his eyes.

"The Toronto International Battle of the Bands?" Sierra asked extremely eager. Trent nodded with a very uncomfortable expression on his face, backing away from her.

"That's right. This guy at work was like, _'Trent, you know anybody in a band?'_ And I was like, _'I'm in a band.'_ And he was like, _'You're in a band?'_ And I was like,_ 'Yeah, I'm totally in a band.'_ The End." Trent told them with a triumph smirk. Izzy furrowed her eyebrows and then burst into laughter.

"Wow, what a great story, Trent." Izzy commented, idiotically. Trent scowled at her, annoyed.

"Is there a prize or something?" Sierra asked, with a big grin. Trent smirk at her and nods in response.

"Only a record deal with C-Man Graves." Trent said which made Sierra squeal and widening her eyes in shocked. Cody gave Trent a confused expression.

"Who's that?" Cody asked, about C-Man. Trent and Sierra stares at him in disbelief.

"You don't know?" Sierra asked, stunned. Cody shakes his head in response.

"Indie producer of the millennium." Trent informed him. Cody thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Oh." Cody oh with a chuckle, showing them that he knows (But he really didn't know who C-Man is). Trent wraps an arm around Sierra and points at the shirt she's wearing.

"If we win, it won't just be Sierra wearing Sheep Shearer shirts. It'll be the cool kids too." Trent said, patting Sierra's shoulder. She collapsed on her knees in front of Cody, which made him jump.

"I promise I will do everything I can to get out of psychotherapy and come." Sierra said with a insanity grin. Cody gulps, terrified for watching his crazy girlfriend being obsessed for the band.

"I think I just piss myself." Cody muttered, getting up from the couch. Sierra hops around the room, insanely excited.

"Oh, my gosh,who are you battling?" Sierra asked, with a curious expression.

"Fat and the Boys." Trent answered, sitting on the couch.

"Aw, that one band with Owen? And those Boys?" Ezekiel questioned. Izzy rolled her eyes and throw a paper airplane to his head.

"Yeah, that's the one." Izzy said, sarcastically with a snicker.

"I hate them." Ezekiel added with a glare. Sierra nodded in agreement, having the same glare on her face.

"Oh, my gosh, I hate them too." Sierra hissed.

Cody walks to the bathroom in dazed expression. After he enters the bathroom, he closes the door behind him. Cody pees in a state of dreamy reverie. The **[****Pee Bar]** above his head slowly reduces. He stares at himself in the mirror for a second. Then he flushes the toilet, washes his hands and walks out of the room.

**Then He Enters...**

Inside a Dream High School, Time Unknown:

Cody enters a long empty High school hallway with a confused look on his. His footsteps echo as he moves towards a classroom door with a STAR on it...Gwen bursts through the door, rollerblading past Cody and down the hall, package from amazon clutched in her hand.

"Hey!" Cody called out, trying to get her attention. He runs after her, around a corner, down a row of lockers leading to...the outside of Noah's Apartment? Cody hesitated and gave a WTF look, then he realize something...

**She's Here...**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Morning:

Cody leaps out of the bed. "Hey!" Cody exclaimed to himself, running towards the front door, throwing it open and startling Gwen Flowers just as she presses the door bell _**DING DONG!**_ Just in time. Gwen stares at him confusingly.

"Um, Cody Pilgrim?" Gwen asked, awkwardly. With nary beat, Cody skips into love-fool mode.

"Hi, I was thinking about asking you out, but then I realized how stupid that would be. So, uh, do you want to go out sometimes?" Cody asked, grinning nervously. Gwen blinks a few times before answering the disturbing question.

"Um, no. That's okay. You can just sign for this, all right?" Gwen said, showing the package and clipboard but he ignores it.

"I just woke up and you were in my dream. I dreamed that you were delivering me this package. Is that weird?" Cody asked, with a big grin. Gwen shakes her head in response.

"It's not weird at all." Gwen muttered, sarcastically. Cody's smile faded away into an beat look.

"It's not?" Cody asked, nervously.

"No, it's just that you have this really convenient subspace highway running through your head that I like to use. It's like three miles in 15 seconds." Gwen informed. Cody leans his head on the side of the doorway and gave her a glazed smile.

"Right, right." Cody murmured, agreeing. Gwen eyed around her surroundings then looks back at kid in front of her.

"I forgot you guys don't have that in Canada." Gwen added with a boredom tone. Cody chuckles for that remark.

"Ha! So, I guess you're like more American than Canadian." Cody teased, which didn't amuse Gwen.

"Why, am I coming off as loud and obnoxious or something?" Gwen asked, getting annoyed. Cody quickly shook his head in response, hoping that he didn't offend her.

"No, not at all. You don't remember me, do you? We met at the party the other day, talking about a videogame's origin?" Cody asked, reminding her. Gwen stares a himt suspiciously, then recognizes him.

"Were you the geeky, Pac-Man guy?" Gwen asked, making sure. Cody quickly shook his head and chuckles nervously.

"No. Not even. That was some total asshole who's in love with you. I was the other guy." Cody muttered, awkwardly as he stands in awe of her. Gwen sighed, getting tired for wasting her time. She gives him the pen.

"You know, you need to sign for this, whatever this is." Gwen added, examining the package she's holding.

"But if I sign for it, you'll leave." Cody pleaded, showing a sad pout. Gwen rolled her eyes and stares at him like he's stupid.

"No shit. That's how it works." Gwen told him, carelessly. Cody fidgets his fingers and sighed, depressingly.

"Okay, well, maybe do you want to hang out or something? Get to know each other? You're the new kid on the block, right? I've lived here forever...I mean...there are reasons for you to hang out with me." Cody murmured, slyly and embarrassed. Gwen sighed in frustration.

"You're all over the place." Gwen said, pointed out. Cody shrugged his shoulders, looking at the snowy ground, bashfully.

"You're like...my dream girl." Cody admits, dreamily. Gwen was getting uncomfortably disturbed.

"Yeah, I should find a new route." Gwen said to herself, seeming that she keeps meeting the weirdest people.

"Either that or you need to start hanging out with me." Cody added, sadly. Gwen stares at him confusingly. There was a few seconds of silent.

"...You want me to hang out with you?" Gwen asked, with a uninterested look. Cody slowly nodded in response.

"...Um, yeah...if that's cool." Cody mutters quietly, more nervous. Gwen sighed in defeat.

"If I say yes, will you sign for your damn package?" Gwen asked, irritated. Cody snatched the clipboard and package, quickly signed his name on the dotted line and tosses the package behind him straight to the trashcan without even looking.

"So, yeah. Eight o' clock?" Cody asked, grinning like an idiot.

**So Yeah...**

Somewhere The Top Of Some Stairs, Night:

Gwen waits at the top of some stairs in the park with a bored and impatient expression. The Toronto skyline gleams in the night. She shoves her gloved-hands inside her pockets as it gets colder. Cody walks up the stairs behind Gwen, staring behind her confusingly.

"Why are you just standing there?" Cody asked, curiosity. Gwen turns to him and furrowed her eyebrows, questioningly.

"Dude, I'm totally waiting on you." Gwen answers, making it obvious.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed you were too cool to be here on time." Cody assumed, pretending her remarks doesn't intimidate him. Gwen cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you assumed wrong. You do realized being fashionably late is so five minutes ago?" Gwen mentions, with a delicately smile. They both walk the snowy streets of Toronto. Cody thinks of way to start a conversation.

"It's getting nice out here. I didn't really need this parka." Cody said, breaking the silence. Gwen stares oddly at an Atari 2600 Robot Tank Patch on his Parka.

"Yeah, um, what's up with the patch?" Gwen asked, getting disturbed by it. Cody looks down at his Parka for a second, then turns back to Gwen.

"The Atari 2600? Well, obviously one of us is a kick ass fighter." Cody said with a triumph grin. Gwen gave him an unimpressed look.

"And one of us is a total nerd. Where are we going again?" Gwen asked, changing the subject. Cody ponders for a second.

"Um...Somewhere awesome." Cody answered with a smirk. They both kept on walking in the snowy ground.

**Somewhere Awesome...**

Inside the Arcade, Same Night:

Cody plays Alien Alien Revolution by himself while Gwen watches, bored as hell. Cody turns to her while playing the game.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Cody asked, gesturing her to come and play with him. Gwen crossed her arms and shakes her head in response.

"I'm not into simulated violence." Gwen muttered, obviously not interested. Cody tries to flip, then he lands awkwardly, trying to impressed Gwen. She rolled her eyes with a sigh of boredom. The game is over, Cody points at his score from the screen.

"I have top score on this game." Cody said, with a smile. Gwen applause for him, not enthusiastic about it.

"Wow." Gwen muttered, sarcastically. She wanders away, leaving Cody. He notice her walking away and starts following her. The top scores from the screen begin to scroll. C.O.D (Cody's score) takes up 2nd through 10th, but there are new initials in the #1 slot: C.H.R. Gwen storms out of the Arcade and turns to Cody.

"So this your idea of hanging out?" Gwen asked, irritated. Cody got a little paled, knowing that she's not having a good time.

"What? Not even. We can do anything. You know, we could flip through some clothes in Goodwill. Or flick through some records in Sonic Boom. Or pick up some slices at Pizza Pizza. Toronto's got it all. It's not just walk through the snow." Cody quickly said, getting nervous.

**She Rather Walk Than Go To Those Places...**

Around the Park, Same Night:

Cody and Gwen walk through the snow in an empty park. Feeling the breezing wind crawling to their skins.

"So, what brought you back to Toronto?" Cody asked, breaking the silence. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I was in New York. Just needed to escape, I guess. Amazon had a job here. And Chris had always said Toronto was one of the greatest cities and your home, so..." Gwen said, giving him a short explanation. Cody cocked an eyebrow, wondering if she's single or not.

"Is Chris your boyfriend?" Cody asked, smiling mischievously. Gwen stops at her track and turns to him with a little contemplating look.

"He's...a friend." Gwen muttered, not sure how to respond. Cody scoffed and nodded.

"Was he your boyfriend." Cody asked, playing it cool. Gwen was seriously getting uncomfortable to answer his questions.

"Do you mind if I don't into that right now?" Gwen asked, annoyed while continuing walking. Cody chuckles and starts following her.

"That must be hard for you. It's so not interesting to me-" Cody muttered but then he accidentally **_SLIPS!_** on a patch of ice. Gwen looks down at him and holds the urge to giggle. Every little clumsy thing he does was starting to become beyond charming to her.

"Heh, you okay? Anyway, I just felt it was time to erase the memory card and start over." Gwen added, telling him about her ex. Cody quickly stands up and brushes himself off with his hands.

"I think I'm obsessed with you." Cody added, dreamily. Gwen furrowed here eyebrows, confused.

"I didn't mean to get you obsessed...and you don't even know me." Gwen said, staring oddly at him. Cody shrugged his shoulders and smiles at her.

"You just used the term 'memory card'. That's sufficient grounds." Cody explained, randomly. Gwen stares at him confusingly, then shakes it off and answers.

"You still don't know anything about me." Gwen told him, walking to the swings. They both climb onto the swings.

"Well, you don't know anything about me either. So nah, heh." Cody teased, snickering. Gwen turns to him and cracks a small smile.

"I know you sleep with a guy." Gwen said, messing with him. Cody widen his eyes and got a little paled for what she said.

"Um..." Cody muttered, staring at her for a few seconds, wondering how she figured that out. Gwen notices the look on his face and smirks at him.

"I was guessing from having seen your apartment, but you totally do!" Gwen teased, laughing. Cody shakes his head, denying her point of view.

"No, um...it's...we're just poor. We can't afford two beds, or a bigger place. We're not gay. No, actually my roommate is very gay... He's gayer than Superman Returns." Cody explains with a panic look. Gwen giggles at his response and pats him on the leg.

"Dude, relax. I believe you. You're too desperate to be gay." Gwen said with a smirk. Cody sighed in relief and looks away from her, thinking a way to change the subject. Gwen**_ JUMPS!_** off the swing, does three back flips and lands on the snow with Ninja grace. Cody clears his throat, turns back and reply to the empty swing next to him.

"So, I...Um...?" Cody started but then realizes that she's gone from her swing.

"Over here?" Gwen called after him. Cody follows her voice, spots her near the bouncy-horse 20 feet away. Cody gave a WTF look. Then he prepares to join her.

"I'm not desperate." Cody said, jumping off the swing.

He lands and _**SLIPS!**_ on the ice, hitting the ground hard. Gwen smiles, amused by his clumsiness. Cody stands up and dust himself off, again.

"I'm mostly just stupid." Cody added, embarrassed. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips.

"Well, you're definitely stupid if you want to go out with me." Gwen pointed out, dusting the snow off his back. Cody nodded in agreement, feeling her hands against his back. He turns back to her.

"Yeaah..." Cody smitten, gazing at her eyes.

Later, Gwen and Cody are walking away from the swings. The snowfall gets heavier and colder, which made them winced.

"This is getting ridiculous. Isn't it, like, April?" Gwen asked, looking at the snowfall. Cody nodded in response, shacking as he tries to keep up the same pace.

"Yeah. I can barley see you. This whole thing is an unmitigated disaster." Cody said, shivering. Gwen scoffed at his remark.

"I think 'act of God' is a pretty decent excuse for a lousy date." Gwen muttered. Cody stop at his tracks and grins even bigger (Like that cat from Alice in Wonderland).

"So this is a 'date', eh?" Cody teased, touched by her words. Gwen stops and turns to him with a questioning look.

"Did I say date?" Gwen asked. Cody nodded in response, still grinning. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"Slip of the tongue." Gwen said, making an excuse.

"...Tongue." Cody weirdly repeated which made things awkward.

"Anyway, the night is not over yet. I think there's a thingy over here, somewhere." Gwen said, eying her surroundings. Cody furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"A thingy?" Cody asked, wondering what she meant. Gwen turns back to him.

"A door." Gwen answered. A door with a star on it appears out of the whiteness. Gwen gestures him to come with her.

"Come on." Gwen said, extending her hand up to him. Cody looks down at her hand for a second, then slowly takes it. They fall through the open door.

**Gwen Come Closer...**

Inside Gwen's Apartment, Kitchen, Night:

Cody shivers at the kitchen table of Gwen's cozy, girl friendly apartment. he watches as she slips out of her coat.

"What kind of tea do you want?" Gwen asked, walking to her wall cabinet. Cody watches her walk by him, confused.

"There's more than one kind?" Cody asked, curiosity. Gwen opens the cabinet door, revealing a whole load of teas.

"We have blueberry, raspberry, smurfberry, ginseng, sleepytime, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, white truffle, coconut, lime cat, chamomile, porky's revenge, blood flavor, decaf, vanilla walnut, constant comment, killer's kiss, maximum overdrive and...earl grey." Gwen answered, rapidly. Cody stares at her, oddly and more confused.

"...Did you make some of those up?" Cody asked, not buying it. Gwen picks one of the tea and observes it with a smirk.

"I think I'll have sleepytime." Gwen suggested. Cody shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." Cody muttered, freezing.

Seconds later, Gwen puts their tea on the table. She notice that Cody is shivering in the wind like the last leaf on a dying tree.

"Let me get you a blanket." Gwen said, exiting the kitchen. to her bedroom. Cody watches her leave.

"That would actually be awesome." Cody said, trying to make himself warm with his hands. She wanders off to her bedroom

After a moment alone, he was shivering more by the coldness. Cody paces around the apartment, waiting for his blanket. Then he ventures upstairs into Gwen's hallway. He wanders towards a half open door. Pushing it open, he finds Gwen in her bedroom in her bra and skirt, which made his eyes widen. After he gasped, Gwen turns over her shoulder and gave him a frustrated look.

"Dude, I'm changing." Gwen told him, but not harshly. Cody quickly cover his eyes, looking at nothing but darkness.

"Ahh! Sorry, I'm just cold." Cody said, very embarrassed.

"Here, does this help?" Hearing Gwen's voice. Cody suddenly felt warmly comfortable.

"Yeah, that's very warm. What is that?" Cody asked, wondering what's warming him up. Cody opens his eyes and revealed Gwen hugging him with a smile. Cody was surprised, he never expected her to hug him.

"Ohh...kayy." Cody murmured, looking into her eyes.

Gwen leans closer to him and begins a passionate kiss session. Cody returns the kiss and got lost into the awesome smothering. He imagines himself soundtracking the kiss with slinky bassline. They kiss for a few short second, then Gwen breaks off the kiss with a smile. Cody was daze, feeling like he's in heaven. He shakes it off and turns to her bed.

"Were you just gonna bring the blanket from your bed?" Cody asked, breathlessly. Gwen turns where he's looking and shrugged her shoulders.

"...I guess." Gwen muttered. Cody gives her a seducing smile, holding her waist with his hands.

"Maybe we should both get under it, since we're so cold." Cody suggested, playing it cool. Gwen returns the seductive smile.

"What about our tea?" Gwen asked, softly. Cody ponders for second before answering.

"What... about it?" Cody said, with a smirk.

Later, The slinky bassline continues as Gwen takes her skirt off, revealing black underwear to complement the black bra. They tumble onto the bed and make out some more. Cody takes off his shirt and kisses Gwen, deeply with such passion. Gwen was on top of Cody, under the covers of the blanket, none-stop make out. Then she breaks off the kiss and looks down at him.

"I changed my mind." Gwen said, which made Cody confused.

"Changed it to what? From what." Cody said, breathlessly, still dazed from the kiss. Gwen sighed and gives him a smirk.

"I don't wanna have sex with you, Pilgrim. Not right now." Gwen said, rolling off of him. "_Damn it!" Cody thought, _but he respectfully nodded in understanding.

"Okay." Cody muttered, accepting her word. Gwen turns to him and notice that he's not happy for not getting laid tonight, which amused her.

"It's not like I'm gonna send you home in the snowstorm or anything. You can sleep on my bed. And I reserve the right to change my mind about the sex later." Gwen said, trying to make him feel better. Cody nodded and put his arm around her, comforting.

"Well, this is nice. Just this. It's been, like a really long time, so I think I needed this, whatever it is, so thank you." Cody said softly and awkwardly. Gwen curls up next to Cody and kiss him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Gwen whisper. They exchange a smile and close their eyes, sleeping peacefully together.

* * *

**Fixed**


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Fight Begun

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE: **Hey! Thank for all of you to be patient. And I see that I got a few reviews of Total, Drama, Hangover lol I'll continue on that story too. Thanks and enjoy the next chapter which is Cody vs. Tyler! I'll answer some the reviews. Thank TPOC1 and InuGhost2.0 for the convincing me to change some of the parts.

**XeroXZero**: This story will be done hahaha. Enjoy!

**The Jokerman**: C'mon man, you're never forgotten. I'll never forget my first reviewer. Now you made me feel like a jackass. You're my brother from another mother. Put a smile for the next review.

**ybfan666**: The wait is over, Read and Find OUT!

**TPOC1**: Remember, read before you judge, lol. Thank you.

**EgoistaSince94**: Well there are hints for the ex's. Read and find out.

**Mrstarkiller21**: I read the comic too, but...nah I really like the classic that happened in the movie. But thanks for reminding me. Keep sharing ideas so I can put in the story.

**jster1983**: You just found out the next ex. Congratulations lol.

**IDontDanceEver**: The next clue is when Noah reads the newspaper. Read on.

**Stinkfly3**: I've seen it and I have to deny it. Heather is more evil and perfect for the role of Envy.

**InuGhost2.0**: Thank you for helping me. This credits of the chapter belongs to you. Share more ideas, i beg of you.

**PhenomsServant**: Phew, what a relief. Thank you for understanding. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Let The Fight Begun!  
**

Inside Gwen's Apartment, Bedroom, Morning:

It's daylight, Cody awakens to see Gwen getting ready for work. He has the worst case of bedhead known to man or beast. Gwen notice that Cody's been staring at her for a minute.

"I have to work, you have to leave." Gwen said, breaking his moment to stare. Disoriented, Cody squints at the alarm clock, which sits on top of a letter addressed to C.H.R. The time is 8 A.M. Cody turns back to Gwen.

"But it's the dark side of the moon." Cody whined. Gwen cocked an eyebrow, confused at his response.

"What?...Get Up." Gwen demanded, walking out of her room.

**Get Up...**

After breakfast, Gwen skates towards the front gate, Cody walks next her. Waist deep snow covers the roads and sidewalk.

"Hey you know, I only ordered that package to see you." Cody admitted with a nervous grin. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Then lucky I'm the only Amazon delivery girl in Toronto." Gwen muttered, sarcastically. Cody widen his eyes, surprised.

"You serious? They only need one?" Cody asked, confused. Gwen nodded for response, with a bored expression.

"They only hire a girl, who's badass." Gwen added, holding the urge to smirk. Cody nodded in agreement and tries to think of a way to keep up the conversation.

"Hey, can this not be a one night stand? For one thing, I didn't even get any...That was a joke." Cody joked, awkwardly. They stop at their track, Gwen turns to him with unamused face.

"What do you have in mind?" Gwen asked. Cody ponders for a while, then realizes something.

"Umm...Oh, come to the first round of the Battle of the Bands thing. We're totally throwing down." Cody informed, trying to sound psyched about it. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows casually.

"You have a band?" Gwen asked, totally unimpressed. Cody nodded with a triumph grin, despite for feeling anxious.

"Yeah, we suck ass. Please come." Cody quickly said, nervously. Gwen sighed and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." Gwen answered. She rollerblades away through the waist deep snow (somehow...as if floating). Cody watches her leave, then thought of something.

"Wait! Can I get your number?" Cody called after her. Then, _**SSSSSHHHHHOOP! **_Gwen skids to a stop, right back to Cody. She hands him a note. 'Gwen Flowers' phone number with seven X's written on it. Cody stares at her phone number with a awe.

"Wow, girl number." Cody dreamily mumbled, exotically. He looks back up and notice that Gwen is already skating far, far away.

"See you at the show, Pilgrim." Gwen echoed, skating away through the snow.

"Oh, hey! It's tonight...At the Rockit!" Cody called after her.

**Eventually...**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Day:

Noah sits at his milano easy chair and reads a newspaper of Canada's Most Wanted Criminals with a huge beefcake cover photo of a guy with a green Mohawk. Cody opens the door and enters. Noah throws the newspaper away and immediately yells at Cody, which made him jump out of startle.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR, IT'S FREEZING!" Noah bitches from the chair, huddled under a blanket. Cody quickly close the door behind him and turns back to Noah, with a questioning face.

"Your mother and I have been worried sick about you. Anyway, there's a letter for you." Noah said, shivering in his blanket. Cody freezes, stunned for what Noah said.

"I got a letter?" Cody asked, excitedly. Then surprisingly Bobby appears from under Noah's blanket.

"It's on the counter." Bobby mumbled, pointing where it is. Cody really didn't want to know why Bobby was under the blanket, he shakes it off and takes his jacket off. Then he walks up to the kitchen and slaps Gwen's phone number note under a magnet on the refrigerator.

"So this girl-" Cody started but Noah cuts in.

"You slept with her?" Noah asked, rudely interrupted. Cody got stiffed, then gulps as he tries to answer.

"I...yes. I slept with her...in her bed." Cody muttered, hesitatingly and uncomfortably. Noah furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed for his answer.

"You should break up with your fake high school girlfriend." Noah demanded. Then Bobby pops up from the blanket.

"Yeah." Bobby murmured, agreeing. Cody rolled his eyes, angrily annoyed that both of them are against him.

"I didn't have sex with her, Bobby!" Cody snapped, while walking to the counter. Noah grabs the newspaper and starts reading it again.

"You still need to break up with her." Noah muttered, ignoring Cody's response. Cody sighed, picks up the letter from the counter and starts reading it.

"Whatever, Noah. '_Dear Mr. Pilgrim. My name is Tyler Patel, and I'm'_...uh huh, yeah...'_received no reply to my e-mail of Saturday...Consider this fair warning' _Blah, blah, blah. Guess I'm just not interested in what this loser has to sell." Cody said, throwing the letter into the trashcan, then turns to Noah.

"Oh, hey, we have a show tonight. You should come." Cody said, lying down on the bed. Noah nodded, not looking away from his newspaper.

"I will. On one condition." Noah added, lifting up one finger. Cody nod his head up, curious about the condition.

"What?" Cody asked, wondering. Noah sighed and flips to the next page of his newspaper.

"You should break up with your fake high school girlfrie-" Noah muttered, but before he can even finish his sentence, Cody starts layering up.

"Uuuughhhh! Fine!" Cody snapped, finally convinced.

**Fine...**

Catholic School, Day:

Cody trudges through the waist deep snow, with a look of fierce determination across his face. He speedwalks up to the gate of the school as the students pour through. Then Sierra skips towards the exit and jumps on Cody.

"Heeeyy!" Sierra insanely greeted, hugging him tight. Her friend Beth hangs out behind Sierra, shy. Cody pulls away from the hug and thinks of way to break up with her.

"Yeah, um, listen..." Cody started but he takes a look at Sierra. She looks dame cute, wearing the hip jacket from Goodwill, newly styled hair, standing out brightly from the uniformed masses of her classmates. Sierra giggles for the way Cody was staring at her.

"Do you like it? I wanted to look good for the show." Sierra said, blushing. Cody stares at her style for a few seconds, then shakes it off and concentrates of what he has to say.

"I...yeah...you look...great." Cody said, hesitatingly. Sierra gives Cody another hug, smothering.

"Thank you!" Sierra said, while squealing. Cody breaks off the hug and tries to tell her, here and now!

"...Um...listen...I think..." Cody said but couldn't finish. Sierra looks into Cody's eyes, smile of an angel (Pshh, yeah right). Cody didn't have the courage to tell her about the break up. She was sooo innocent to him.

"...I think...I should go rehearse." Cody said, running away, leaving a cloud of dust. Sierra giggles and waves goodbye to Cody.

"Cool! See you at the show!" Sierra called after him.

**At The Show...**

Inside The Rockit, Night (The Rockit, Fun Fact: This Place Is A Toilet):

Gwen wades through a grungy venue under the stare of young hipsters, reaching Cody at the bar. He stands with Noah and Courtney. She's holding hands with a guy wearing glasses. Cody notice the girl of his dream escorting herself.

"Heeeyy. You totally came!" Cody said, happily and ecstatic. Gwen walks up to him and forces a small smile.

"Yes. I totally come." Gwen said, with boredom. Cody is so amazed at her presence, his skills vanish. He stares at her with a awe, making things awkward around his surroundings. Gwen felt uncomfortable for the way he was staring at her. Courtney clears her throat, getting Gwen's attention.

"Excuse my stupid brother. He's chronically enfeebled. I'm Courtney." Courtney said, introducing herself. Gwen waves hello to her.

"Hey." Gwen greeted, ignoring Cody still staring at her. Courtney points at Noah next to her.

"This is Noah, his roommate." Courtney said, introducing. Noah gives a smirk and waves hello to her.

"Hey." Noah greet. Courtney points at her bespectacled boyfriend, who Noah immediately checks out.

"And this is my boyfriend Jimmy." Courtney said, introducing. Jimmy opened his mouth to say something but Noah cuts in.

"Heyyy." Noah greet, seductively staring at him. Jimmy turns to him with a very uncomfortable and confused look. Courtney continues introducing.

"Oh and this is Sierra. Cody's gir-" Courtney said with a smirk but Sierra cuts in.

"Hey!" Sierra happily exclaimed. Cody goes white, he clearly didn't even see Sierra come in.

"Heyyyyy!" Cody exclaimed, totally busted. Sierra pecks Cody on the cheek, while Gwen watches. He gently breaks off the kiss. She looks kinda sexy, wearing makeup and new clothes.

"How do I look?" Sierra asked, nervously and blushing. Cody was terrified and speechless. He wasn't prepare for this kind of situation. Leone Staredowns all around. Courtney **_GLARES!_** at Cody. Sierra and Gwen quizzically **_STARE!_** at each other. Noah **_WINKS!_** at Jimmy. Cody sweats profusely...feeling trapped from his surroundings. Everyone are staring at Cody, making him more nervous.

"I...Have...To...Go." Cody muttered, panicking. He runs, scurrying off like a mouse, accompanied by an arrow that reads 'Backstage'. We hear feedback from a mic onstage.

"This next band are from Brampton and they are Fat and the Boys." The Promoter announced. Cody runs backstage to see Trent obsessively flipping through a chart with hand drawn stats of their rival band.

"This is a nightmare. Is this a nightmare? Wake up, wake up, wake up." Trent muttered, freaking out and pacing around. Izzy and Ezekiel are sitting on the coach, watching Trent having a nervous break-down.

"Once we're on stage you'll be fine. If we lose, then you can hang yourself. Let it be bygone after this. Who's hungry?" Izzy asked, inappropriately and randomly. Trent ignored her random comments.

"We were just on stage. For sound check. The sound guy hated us and he punched me in the face." Trent muttered, getting more nervous. Ezekiel raised his hand.

"I'm hungry." Ezekiel answered Izzy's question. Cody rolled his eyes and tries to calm Trent down.

"It's just nerves! Pre-show jitters. People love us. Right?" Cody said, sounding less than convincing. Trent grabs Cody's shoulders and yanks him close to him.

"Dude, panic with me! C-man himself is out there..._judging_." Tent muttered, softly but terrified. Cody gently push him off of him and cocks an eyebrow.

"Who?" Cody asked, confused with the name, again. Trent groans in frustration.

"I told you already! Head of Elitest Records? Coolest artist roster in the universe? Only releases severely limited editions!" Trent snapped, panicking and annoyed. Cody stares blankly at Trent, still wondering who C-man is. Izzy clears her throat, to get Cody's attention.

"I heard he only releases some of his EPs into low orbit." Izzy added, while eating pizza with Ezekiel. Cody furrowed his eyebrows, still confused.

"Where did you get that piz- never mind. Oh, now I remember. That makes him cool?" Cody asked, disturbed. Izzy takes a bite out of her slice and shrugged her shoulders.

"The less people know about your band, the cooler you are." Izzy said, making a point with her mouth full. Cody ponders at her comment, then turns to Trent.

"Then we are the coolest band ever." Cody said, trying to cheer up. Then suddenly Trent **_THROWS!_** a chair at Cody, who quickly ducked down and miss the flying chair.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Trent snarled, freaking out and worried. Cody crawls away from Trent, avoiding the objects he's throwing. He looks up at Gwen and Sierra sitting with Noah, Jimmy and Courtney in the balcony, with a awkward moment. Fat and The Boys tune up and appears onstage. Noah turns to Jimmy with a seduce smile.

"Jimmy. Do they rock or suck?" Noah asked, flirting. Jimmy avoids making eye contact with him and just answer his question.

"They...haven't started paying it." Jimmy said, uncomfortably. Noah puts his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"That was a test, Jimmy. You passed." Noah said with a proud smile. Jimmy slowly nodded and gulped.

"Okaaay." Jimmy muttered, awkwardly. The band onstage are setting up their guitars and drums. The leader of the band name Owen (23-year-old, confident, chubby, blonde, cool, funny, respond to occult influences; meaning that he's sensitive about his weight. Rating: Fatty Fat Fat but cool...and fat) leans near the mic in front of him.

"Good evening or whatever, heh. I am Owen, and these are the boys." Owen said nervously with a smile.

"Is that girl a boy, too!" Noah yelled from the balcony, messing with them.

"Yes." Owen answered with a scowl. A 8-year-old girl drummer glares at Noah and gives him the finger, which made Noah furrowed his eyebrows.

The Sheep Shearers peer at the band form offstage. Izzy stares at the little girl, confusingly.

"They can let girls play as drummers?" Izzy asked, not listening to her choice of words.

"This is called 'I am so fat. I am so very very fat.' And it goes a little something like this." Owen informed to the audience. Owen and the Boys play a whole song in .04 seconds.

"...Thank you." Owen muttered, with a chuckle. Some of the crowd gave a round of applause for the band. Noah downs a beer, then yells from the balcony.

"It's call diet, you guys." Noah added, messing with them. Owen groans and glowers up at Noah.

"Okay, this song is for the gay guy who keeps insulting from the balcony, and it's called 'I'll eat you alive, please die." Owen hissed, glaring. Noah scoffed and smiles proudly.

"Sweet! I'd knew I look delicious." Noah said to Jimmy while patting his shoulder. Owen continues his rampage of musical hate. Izzy smiles for the way Owen plays his guitar, seeming that she's falling for his music.

"I hope that guy wins." Izzy whispers under her breath. Sound of music explodes from the stage, stunning the audience with a awe.

Trent paces around backstage as the other watch their own view. Cody kept on staring at Gwen into the balcony, Ezekiel is watching Trent pacing around and Izzy is watching Owen with a smitten smile. Trent was shouting something, but it was too hard for anyone to hear him because of the loud music. Subtitles appears below while Trent speaks.

"**How are we supposed to follow this? ****We're not going to win, we're not ****gonna sign with C-Man and we'll ****never play opening night at the ****Chaos Theatre. ****GODDAMN IT CODY, WILL YOU STOP ****JUST STANDING THERE, YOU'RE ****FREAKING ME THE HELL OUT!**" Trent shouted, while no one listens. As Owen and the Boys climax, Courtney turns to Gwen.

"So...how do you know Cody?" Courtney asked, trying to strike up conversation. Gwen contemplates for a second before answering.

"He's...um...He's a friend." Gwen answered, looking casual. Courtney nodded and let out a few chuckles.

"Hard for me to keep track sometimes. He has so many friends." Courtney said, sarcastically. Gwen arches an eyebrow, noticing her sarcastic tone. Courtney looks over at Sierra with a smirk.

"So Sierra, how did you meet Cody?" Courtney asked, with a fake curiosity look.

In backstage, Cody looks up into the balcony, shocked to see Courtney talking to Sierra. He quickly turns around and _**BITCH SLAPS!**_ Trent in the face.

"We gotta play now and loud!" Cody demanded with scowl. Trent nodded in agreement, ignoring the red mark across his face.

"Okay..." Trent answered, taking a deep breath. From the balcony, Gwen and Courtney listens intently to Sierra's story.

"Well, I was on the bus with my mom-" Sierra freezes, staring at the stage with wide eyes. Gwen and Courtney were staring at Sierra oddly, waiting for her to continue her boring story.

"...Is that seriously the end of the story?" Gwen asked, disturbed. Sierra squeals which startled Gwen and Courtney.

"OH MY GOSH! They're on!" Sierra exclaimed, excitedly. Onstage, a disheveled Promoter walks to the mic with a bored expression.

"This next band is from Toronto and...yeah. So give it up for...um...Sheep Shearers?" The Promoter muttered, awkwardly not amused for the name of the band. The Sheep Shearers band walk onstage to skeptic muttering, feeling a bit nervous.

"I HEART YOU, SHEEP SHEARERS!" Sierra happily shouted, giving the only cheer in the building. Trent wipes the sweat off his forehead and turns to Cody.

"...Cody...you ready?" Trent asked, gripping his guitar.

Cody nodded vigorously, ready to rock. Trent looks over his shoulder, staring at Izzy.

"Izzy...you rea-" Trent started but Izzy cuts in.

"WE ARE SHEEP SHEARERS! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Izzy yelled, extremely bashing the kit. The band rock out hard and loud, making Sierra faint in excitement.

The audience were entertained by their music, even Gwen. Just as Sheep Shears kick off, barley into the first verse when a chunk of ceiling **_CRASHES!_** down and a spindly football jock dives head first through the hole, finger pointed at Cody as he sails towards the stage.

"Mr. Pilgrim!" Tyler roared, aggressively. He lands onstage and glares at Cody. He wears a evil grin and a red varsity jacket that borders on flamboyant.

"It is me, Tyler Patel. Consider our fight...begun!" Tyler exclaimed, ready to fight. Cody stares blankly at Tyler, oblivious to what is happening.

"What did I do?" Cody asked, innocently. Tyler **_LEAPS!_** in the air and **_SAILS!_** towards Cody.

"What do I do?" Cody asked again, hesitating. Noah watches from the balcony, amused for the battle.

"FIGHT, STUPID!" Noah chanted, encouraging.

Cody furrowed his eyebrows, throws his bass to Ezekiel and**_ BLOCKS!_** Tyler's attack with his left arm, then **_PUNCHES!_** him across the floor with his right. Tyler lands like a cat, dust himself off and evilly smiles at Cody.

"Alright...Alright." Tyler muttered, with a growl.

"Look out! It's that one guy!" Noah warned with a careless expression. Cody rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, Noah!" Cody said, sarcastically. Tyler runs full speed at Cody, ready to leap. Cody immediately spin **_KICKS!_** Tyler in the chin and sends him flying into the air. Then Cody **_JUMPS!_ **up and punches Tyler into the air with videogame speed. They land in the pit, knocking the jock down and squaring off in the resulting circle. Tyler cracks his neck, dust himself and chuckles at Cody.

"You're quite the fighter, Cody." Tyler hissed, satisfied. Cody glares at Tyler, clenching his fists.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Cody asked, aggressively. The lighting guy spotlight the fighters, letting the audience enjoy the show with a brighter view.

"My name is Tyler Pattel and I'm Gwen's first evil ex-boyfriend!" Tyler growl, gritting his teeth. Cody widen his eyes and turns to the girl from the balcony.

"You're what?" Cody asked, stunned. All eyes whip up to Gwen, making her smile nervously.

"Anyone need another drink?" Gwen asked, changing the subject. Tyler **_ATTACKS!_ **Cody with spin kicks and punches, but Cody **_BLOCKS!_ **every move. They both grunted from their strike. Then Cody holds his hand up for a time-out, which made Tyler stop.

"We're fighting because of Gwen?" Cody asked, out of curiosity. Tyler arched an eyebrow, confused at his response.

"Didn't you get my e-mail and letter explaining the situation?" Tyler asked, puzzled. Cody ponders at the thought and nodded.

"I skimmed it." Cody said, regretting for not reading it. Tyler stares at Cody in a angry disbelief.

"Dude, that's messed up. I delivered that letter personally in the middle of a blizzard, you dick. You will pay for your insolence!" Tyler snapped, charging at Cody.

Tyler attacks, landing more full force kicks and punches. Cody evades and counter-attacks. Tyler evades, then lands more punches. Cody **_JUMP-SPINS!_** away from danger. They pause for while, breathing heavily.

"Hey...what was his name again?" Noah asked, from the balcony. One of the audience was concern to the same conclusion.

"Yeah! Was it Taylor?" Other Heckler asked. Cody studies at Tyler, trying to remember his name too.

"Is it Taylor?" Cody asked, confused. Tyler scowls harder at Cody.

"It's TYLER! I said it two times!" Tyler snarled, attacking again. They exchange furious blows, kicking and punching everywhere.

"When did you date Gwen?" Cody asked while blocking Tyler's attacks. Tyler keeps spin kicking but misses.

"The time of talk is over, douche. Less jaw jaw, it's war war." Tyler taunted, throwing punches. Cody blocks Tyler's dorky fight moves effortlessly.

"C'mon man, tell me. Got any embarrassing stories?" Cody asked with a smirk. Tyler groans, getting annoyed by Cody's questions.

"Your Mom is an embarrassing story!" Tyler taunted, pathetically.

They both fall into the mosh pit. The hipster kids mosh around them, chanting and cheering. Cody puts Tyler in a choke hold and then looks up at Gwen with a concern look.

"You actually went out with this idiot?" Cody asked, holding him tightly. The lighting guy swings the spotlight to Gwen in the balcony, making everyone turn to her.

"Um...yeah...in the seventh grade." Gwen said, short term of explanation. Cody was waiting for her to continue the story.

"...And?" Cody asked, gesturing her to continue. Gwen sighed and leans over the balcony. Music stops...time freezes...flashback...duh.

"It was football season and for some reason, all the little weak jocks wanted me. Tyler was the only strong jock boy in school, probably in the entire state, so we joined forces and took 'em all out. We were one hell of a team. Nothing could beat Tyler's athletic mystical powers. Nothing but pre-teen capriciousness. We only kissed once. After a week and a half, I told him to hit the showers." Gwen explained, ending her flashback. The spotlight swings back onto Cody and Tyler.

"Dude, wait...athletic mystical powers?" Cody asked, stunned. Tyler breaks free from Cody's choke hold and points at Gwen with a evil glare.

"You'll pay for this, Flowers." Tyler hissed. Then he turns back to Cody, snap his fingers and launches into a bollywood song (...a terrible song).

"If you want to fight me, you're not the brightest. You won't know what's hit you in the slightest." Tyler sings, levitates into the air. He **_SNAPS!_** his fingers and four Lindsays (All of them are blonde, hot cheerleaders in skirts holding pom poms, with fangs and bat-wings. Rating: Hot Demon Cheerleaders) appear in the air around him. Cody and the audience hesitated, watching Tyler's move.

"Me and my fire footballs and my Demon Cheerleader Chicks, I'm talking the talk because I know I'm slick." Tyler sings, firing up. Tyler and the Demon Cheerleader Chicks **_SHOOTS!_** fire footballs at Pilgrim. Cody flips back onto the stage, narrowly dodging the attack.

"Lindsay! Take this sucker down!" Trent sings, flaming on.

The Demon Cheerleader Chicks **_UNLEASH!_** more fire footballs. When Cody dodges, the house drum kit is trashed behind him.

"Let us show him what we're all about!" Tyler sings, throwing another fire football at him. Cody hits the ground, dodging a third wave of fire footballs. Owen and the Boys ducked down in the wings of the stage. Cody rolls across the stage, grabs one of Izzy's cymbals and holds his position.

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Cody mutters, then _**THROWS!**_ the cymbal Captain America style. It hits Tyler square in the forehead.**_ POOF!_**, the Demon Cheerleader Chicks vanish, whimpering as they go.

"This is impossible, how can it be?" Tyler thought in a daze. Cody **_LEAPS!_** into the air with narrow eyes.

"Open your eyes, bitch. Maybe you'll see." Cody thought. Tyler opens his eyes just in time to see Cody racing towards his face. Then Cody _**SUPER PUNCHED!** _Tyler in the face._** K.O!**_ He explodes into coins, clattering to the stage floor. Cody lands on the stage and picks them up with a dully smile.

"Cool! Coins." Cody said to himself, picking them up. From the balcony, Gwen and Courtney stand there with awe look stuck on their faces.

"...Well, it was great meeting you. Tell your gay friends I said bye." Gwen said, makes her way out fast. Courtney watches Gwen leave the balcony, with a very confuse look.

"Gay friends?" Courtney asked herself.

She turns around and sees Noah and Jimmy making out (my eyes are burning). Courtney was shocked and very raged.

"NOAH! Not Again!" Courtney snapped, angrily. Gwen passes Sierra, who is being resuscitated by Beth. Onstage, Cody collects all the coins and counts them.

"Aw man. $2.40? That's not even enough for the bus home." Cody complains to himself. Gwen walks by and yanks Cody away with her.

"I'll lend you the 30 cents." Gwen offered, leaving the building with Cody. The Promoter ambles back onstage.

"Yeah...so like, Sheep Shearers wins." The Promoter announced, not ecstatic about it. Some of the hipster kids reluctantly clap for the band. Trent jumps in victory.

"Yes! Izzy, we won. We won the round. I can't believe that we wo-" Trent exclaimed happily but then he saw something disturbing. Izzy is making out with Owen from backstage, which made Trent disgusted.

"Wow. There's a lot of love happening right now." Trent said to himself, picking his guitar up and walks away. Sierra is now wide awake, clapping and whooping wildly from the balcony. Her eyes scan the venue for Cody...but he is long gone.

"...Oh." Sierra muttered to herself, dumbfounded.

**OH...**

Inside the Bus, around the street of Toronto, Same Night:

Cody and Gwen sit on the bus home, with a awkward moment.

"Soooo...What was all that all about?" Cody asked, bemused. Gwen takes a deep breath and looks deep into Cody's eyes.

"Uh, I guess...If we're going to date, you may have to defeat my seven evil ex's." Gwen informed, mortified. Cody turns to Gwen with a pale look.

"You have seven evil ex-boyfrirends?" Cody asked, unexpectedly stunned. Gwen nodded in response with a sigh.

"Seven ex's, yes." Gwen said, hoping that he won't hate her. Cody nodded in understanding, then he contemplates about the situation.

"So I have to fight-" Cody muttered but Gwen cuts in.

"Defeat." Gwen added, correcting him. Cody nodded again and then continues.

"-defeat your seven evil ex's if we're going to continue to date?" Cody asked, trying to act nonchalant. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Pretty much." Gwen answered, reluctantly. Cody ponders and then has a beat look on his face.

"So, what you're saying is...We are dating?" Cody asked, with a blush and smile. Gwen arched an eyebrow, confused on that question.

"Um...I guess." Gwen muttered, pursing her lips.

"Can we make out in a totally hot PG-13 fashion?" Cody asked, nervously. Gwen smiles and giggles, still charmed of his foolish smitten.

"Sure, whatever." Gwen answered, leaning close to him.

"Cool." Cody muttered to himself, leaning close to her. Cody kisses Gwen, passionately while studio audience 'awwwww's.

**Another one fixed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kick Your Ass

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE: **Stupid piece of sh%t school and motherf*cking job! (Exhaling) Oh...hey. Sorry about that. I was reeeeaaaalllly busy from school and my job. Hope you guys weren't irritated by the wait heh. Anyways. here's the next chapter with Cody vs. Duncan. Give credits to TPOC1 and InuGhost2.0 for helping me and giving me ideas. This chapter is hilarious by my opinion. Hope I get MORE reviews. Enjoy. Now to answer my reviewers' questions or comments.

**link9753**: I know, so does everybody lol.

**TheJokerman**: Good to let me know about your religion. I'm Catholic so yeah, heh.

**XeroXZero**: Thanks. Hope you'll like Duncan's story.

**IDontDanceEver**: Thanks. Yeah the changes are made by me, TPOC1 and IntruGhost. Well I made a part in this story that you'll love. It starts with a superkick. When you read it...then you'll feel the sweet revenge lol.

**Stinkfly3**: You got yourself a deal. But what's her background and personality?

**x-lolz-x**: Well I was thinking Geoff and Justin being the evil exes too but I need a part for them. Can you help with some ideas?

**InuGhost2.0**: Hey genius! hehe. Ummm...I think I should make some changes with the twins. Instead of them, I should let Geoff and Justin fight with Cody. Geoff takes place in a party club or skate park. And Justin should take place in a modeling competition. I really need help on this.

**TPOC1**: Thanks for helping on this one man. Enjoy and review.

**EgoistaSince94**: I recommend that you should do both. It's really a classic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Kick Your Ass**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Night:

Noah fries bacon from the Kitchen while Cody plays Street Fighter 2 on Noah's Playstation in the living room with a very competitive expression.

"Oh, Noah, hey, I'm inviting Gwen over for dinner or whatever, so you can't be here tonight. I don't want you gaying up the place." Cody said, concentrating on getting the high score. Noah narrowed his eyes at the idiotically upbeat Cody for insulting him.

"Okay, asshole. But in return I have to issue an ultimatum?" Noah said, placing the bacon on a plate. Cody pauses the game and turns to Noah with a questioning look.

"One of your famous ultimatum?" Cody asked, standing up and walking to Noah's chair. Noah watches Cody grab his plate full of bacon and sits on his milano easy chair.

"It may live in infamy." Noah added, walking up to him. Cody nodded and leans back comfortably on the chair.

"Okay, hit me." Cody said, helping himself with some of Noah's bacon. Noah slap Cody on the cheek with his greasy spatula and points at him.

"You have to break up with Sierra. Today. Okay?" Noah demanded, serious. Cody wipes the grease off his cheek and huffs.

"But...but...it's HARD!" Cody wailed, pathetically. Noah rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"If you don't do it, I'm going to tell Gwen about Sierra. First thing when she walks in the door. I swear to God, Cody." Noah said, very serious. Cody groans in frustration, getting pressure from his gay friend.

"What? But you...you're-" Cody mumbled, but at this point a sleepy Jimmy wanders out of the bathroom and helps himself to some coffee.

"Morning." Jimmy greet to Cody, walking pass him. Cody furrowed his eyebrows, very confused and points at Noah accusingly.

"Double Standard!" Cody angrily exclaimed. Noah shrugged his shoulders with a proud smile.

"Hey. I didn't make up the gay rulebook. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Liberace's Ghost." Noah said, gesturing him to give him his bacon back. Cody sighed in defeat.

"You're a monster." Cody mumbled, despondently. Noah grabs the plate of bacon away from Cody.

"Now put the bacon down and go do your dirt while I watch the Most Wanted Criminals on Fox 11. They're gonna talk about Duncan Lee." Noah said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Cody stares at blankly at him.

"Who's Duncan Lee?" Cody asked. Noah points to a hunky, green Mohawk punk on the cover of the newspaper.

"He was this pretty good criminal and now he's this pretty hot convict. He's having a life sentence in a federal prison around Toronto. He's going to be escort there tomorrow night." Noah said, dreamily. Cody stares blankly at Noah.

"They have a prison in Toronto?" Cody asked, barley noticed. Noah nodded in response.

"Yes. There's going be a free tour around that prison and that's gonna be my chance to stalk him. But you need to leave." Noah said serious, while tossing Cody's hat and coat out the window. Cody sighed and holds the urge to beg him not to tell Sierra about Gwen.

"Listen...you're the greatest guy. I'll appreciate if you-" Cody said softly, trying to convince Noah not to snitch but he cuts in.

"I'm not going to change my mind. Now get out." Noah demanded with a careless face. Cody angrily fumes out of the chair and grumbles off the exit. Noah sits on the chair and turns the television way up. While Cody collect his hat and coat from the ground he shouts to Noah through the window from outside.

"You suck! Surprising no-one! If bad was a boot, you'd fit it! You're a stupid poo-poo head! I had sexual relations with your mother AND YOUR MOTHER WAS NOT THAT GOOD IN BED!" Cody angrily shouts while storming away and putting on his coat.

Noah ignores his insults and munches his bacon while watching Duncan on television. He's being handcuffs by police, while talking to a news crew.

"The only thing between your ass and my foot is this flimsy door...so knock-knock, son of a-" Duncan angrily said to the cameraman but I have to cut to the next part.

**Meanwhile...**

Inside a Payphone on a Busy Street, Day:

"-BITCH, it is freezing!" Cody groans, shivering and annoyed as he dials the payphone. He waits a few rings before someone answers.

"Oh, hey, Sierra. Um, do you want to, like, hang out or whatever?" Cody asked into the phone.

"Are you wearing tan jacket? Like a spring jacket? And a hoodie?" Sierra voice from the phone. Cody checks out what he's wearing, getting a little freaked out.

"Ummm..." Cody muttered, concerned. "And a dorky hat?" Sierra voice from the phone. Cody is getting a little terrified by her response, feeling like he's in a horror movie.

"It's not dorky. And I'm scared! Why are you psychic?" Cody asked, looking around his surroundings. Then suddenly, Sierra beams and _**KNOCKS!**_ on the payphone glass hard, which made Cody jumped and gasped. Sierra giggles and waves hello to him. Cody breaths heavily and waves back.

"Oh. Uh...okay. Hi." Cody muttered, still shaking from the scary moment.

**Hi...**

Inside the Sonic Boom, Same Day:

The music playing in the store is dark, hardcore and full of unsettling Moog, as Cody flips through the albums with Sierra. Cody is on edge as Sierra geeks over a standee for The Clash of Red Dragons: it features a very hot sultry Asian girl singer posing and the rest of the band shrouded in shadow and mist.

"I can't believe they're coming to town. Will you take me to the show?" Sierra asked, very excited. Cody shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to answer that question.

"Yeah, listen-" Cody started, tying to break up with her but the doomsday Moog music gets louder, pounding Cody's head. Bridgette was enjoying the music while doing the rock hand sign at the checkout. Cody groans out of frustration and shouts over to Bridgette at the checkout.

"What are you guys playing!" Cody asked, getting annoyed by the music. Bridgette stares at Cody with a confused expression.

"You don't know? It's a classic." Bridgette added, turning down the music a little bit. Cody rolled his eyes and rubs his temples. Before he can get back on track, Sierra cuts in.

"Oh, hey, I wanted to invite you over dinner." Sierra said with a blush. Cody didn't know how to start the break up.

"Like, eat food or something?" Cody asked, choice of words. Sierra nodded with a giggle, charmed at his words.

"Yeah. Well, to meet my parents. It's my birthday dinner." Sierra explained, very eager. Cody gulps and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Uhh...I think that's a really bad idea. Like, really, just so bad." Cody muttered, hesitatingly. Sierra gives him a questioning look.

"No, it's okay. Why?" Sierra asked, concerned. Cody shrugged his shoulders and thinks of a way to explain.

"Well...I mean, I'm too old for you." Cody responded, a little nervous. Sierra shakes her head in response.

"No you're not. My Dad is nine years older than my Mom..." Sierra explained, softly. Cody ignores her cute looks and tries to focus on breaking her heart (which is really messed up, huh?).

"And...and...are you even allowed to date assholes like me or whatever?" Cody muttered, choice of words. Sierra giggles and takes a step towards Cody.

"I don't care. I'm in..._**LOVE!**_" Sierra said very softly in the last part. Sierra is so smitten, the word actually appears in the air, which made Cody cough and knocks him back a few feet. Cody brushes the word away and sucks up his coward side.

"Um, listen...I was thinking we...should break up or whatever." Cody finally said, ignoring his mourn. Her smile faded away into sadness.

"Really?" Sierra asked, shattered. Cody sighed depressingly and nodded.

"Yeah...um...it's not going to work out." Cody murmured, not feeling good about it. Sierra looks down at the ground, heartbroken.

"...Oh." Sierra oh, spreading a tear. Cody really hated to see a girl cry, seeming that it makes him weak. He slowly walks out, leaving poor Sierra in the aisle.

**Later...**

Inside the Bus, Around the street of Toronto, Day:

Cody sits on the bus alone, thinking about Sierra, wallowing in misery and guilt. He sighs and thinks of something much happier. He thinks about Gwen, rollerblading and smiling. That made Cody crack a smile and made him feel good about himself. Today is going to be a good day.

**Moving On...**

Inside Trent's Basement, Evening:

The Sheep Shearers tune up, getting ready to rehearsal. Cody strolls in, whistling like an idiot and polishes his bass guitar. Izzy turns to him and spin a drumstick in her fingers.

"Where's Sierra? Not coming tonight or did you put an restraining order against her?" Izzy asked, playing with the drumstick. Cody turns to her with a big grin, having a good mood.

"Oh. No. We broke up. OH! Check it out, I learned the bass line from Final Fantasy 2." Cody said, changing the subject and plays the insanely simple video game tune. Ezekiel pauses his DS and gives Cody a surprised look, shocked about the break-up.

Izzy and Trent share a look, knowing that Cody is careless about breaking a girl's heart.

"Cody, you are the salt of the earth." Izzy said, trying to insult him. Cody continues to play the tune fast hard.

"Aw, thanks." Cody said, taking it as a complement. Izzy stares at Cody confusingly, then thought of something.

"Wait...I meant the biggest douchebag in the world." Izzy said with a smirk, insulting. Cody chuckles and kept playing his tune.

"Aw, thanks." Cody said, touched by her complement (supposedly). Izzy furrowed her eyebrows, more confused.

"You...you broke up with Sierra, eh?" Ezekiel asked, feeling bad about it. Cody nodded with a proud smile.

"Yeah, but don't worry, maybe you'll meet my _new new _girlfriend soon." Cody said, happily and still playing the tune. Ezekiel stares at Cody with a awe.

"New new." Ezekiel muttered to himself, exotically. Izzy mimes shoots herself and drops on her drum kit. Trent rolled his eyes and unplugs Cody's amp.

"Okay! From here on out, no girlfriend or girlfriend**_s_** talk at practice, whether they're old, new or new-new. We were lucky to survive that last round. This is sudden death now. Okay?" Trent asked, showing a serious heartfelt and powerful intensity. Cody nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Okay!" Cody agreed, plugging back his amp. The band started exploding with their rehearse for a few seconds but then Cody stops.

"Oh, look at the time. I got a date with my new new girlfriend." Cody quickly said, giving his bass to Ezekiel and puts on his coat. Trent watches Cody rushing out with a angry frustrated look.

"Uh, what about rehearsal?" Trent asked, angrily annoyed. Cody grabs his hat and heads out the door.

"Ezekiel knows my part." Cody added, then closes the door. Trent glares at the door and sighed. Ezekiel clears his throat and raises his hand.

"...I'm Ezekiel." He muttered to Trent, awkwardly.

**Later That Night or Whatever...**

Inside Noah Apartment, Night:

Cody hurries around the kitchen area, wearing Noah's pink apron, preparing the food as Noah looks on at the counter while eating a bowl of potato chips.

"So yeah, I did it. I dumped Sierra." Cody told him with a smile. Noah rolled his eyes and munches his chips.

"You must be very proud." Noah said, sarcastically. Cody chuckles and waves it off.

"Yes I am my gay friend. Gwen's coming over. I am cooking. What could possibly go wrong?" Cody asked, very calm, confident and nonchalant. Then **_DING DONG!_** Cody squeals like a little girl which startled Noah and spilled his bowl of chips.

"She's here! Like, oh my God! OH MY GOD!" Cody shouts excitedly and very gaily. Noah was disturbed for the way Cody was acting.

"You're worried about me gaying up the place?" Noah teased with a smirk. Cody opens the door, revealing Gwen, looking incredibly cute with her new hairstyle (Blue highlights on black).

"Hey...You're here?" Cody muttered, noticing about her hair. Gwen waves hi to him with a smile.

"Yes. Like you said. Is it not cool?" Gwen teased. Cody ushers her in, weirded out by her new hair development.

"You know your hair?" Cody asked with a awe. Gwen raised her eyebrows curiously at him.

"I know of it." Gwen answered, sarcastically. Cody scanned her hair up and down.

"You got a haircut and stuff. It's all blue." Cody muttered, amazed. Gwen giggles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I just dyed it. Wanted to know how I look with this color. You like?" Gwen asked, amused. Cody was really gazed about her new hair style.

"...It really looks perfect on you." Cody murmured, holding the urge to drool. Gwen gives him a small smile and lounges on the chair, making herself comfortable. Cody walks back to the kitchen, preparing the food again. Noah notice how tense Cody was.

"Are you okay there?" Noah asked, curious. Cody nodded and forces a smile.

"Yeah, good. Good." Cody answered, getting a little bit nauseous. Gwen takes off her Steve madden boots and then walks to the bathroom. After she closes the door, Cody drops the act.

"She changed her hair." Cody whisper, worriedly. Noah shrugged his shoulders and didn't understand the problem.

"So? It looks nice blue." Noah said, incredulous. Cody sighed and started to get freaked out.

"I know, but she changed it without even making a big deal about it. She's spontaneous. Impulsive. Fickle. _Oh my god, what do I do?_" Cody asked, acting like a housewife. Noah furrowed his eyebrows, getting more disturbed.

"And I thought I was gayer." Noah said, messing with him. Gwen exit out from the bathroom and returns back to the chair.

"How's dinner coming along?" Gwen asked, sitting on the chair.

"Yeah, good. Good." Cody said quickly but nervously. Noah rolled his eyes, grabs his jacket and walks towards the exit.

"I'll leave you lovebirds to it. I'm heading up to Toronto's Prison to stalk my convict crush." Noah said, opening the door. Then, out of nowhere, Cody _**STOPS!** _Noah at the door with a panic look.

"Don't go." Cody whisper, begging. Noah sighed in frustration and gives Cody a serious look.

"Will you man the hell up? You could get to 2nd and a half base." Noah said, irritated. Cody gulps and exhales, trying to relax.

"You think so?" Cody asked, nervously. Noah nodded in response and then thought of something.

"Well, if you strike out in the next hour, come find me at the tour around the prison." Noah told him with a smirk. Cody widen his eyes, getting more nervous.

"Strike out?" Cody asked, paled. Noah glances at Gwen, raises a lusty eyebrow.

"Okay. See you in sixty." Noah said and slams the door, leaving the couples alone. Cody turns to Gwen, breaking the awkward silence.

"Are you hungry? I made dinner." Cody said with a smile. Gwen shrugged her shoulders, then stares at Cody, confusingly.

"You can cook?" Gwen asked, curiously. Cody nodded and then gives her a smug grin.

**'15 Minutes Later'**

Gwen and Cody eat on the floor, picnic style. Cody has cooked garlic bread (and only garlic bread) for dinner.

"This is actually really good garlic bread." Gwen said, enjoying her bread. Cody nodded in agreement and takes another bite of his bread.

"Garlic bread is my favorite food. I could honestly eat it for every meal. Or just all the time without even stopping." Cody said, confident. Gwen smirks at him.

"You'd get fat." Gwen added, unexpectedly. Cody shakes his head and snickers.

"No. Why would I get fat?" Cody asked, taking another bite of his bread.

"Bread makes you fat." Gwen informed. Cody widen his eyes in shocked.

"Bread makes you FAT?" Cody exclaimed, with his mouth full.

**'20 Minutes Later'**

The nervy Cody serenades Gwen on his bass guitar, trying to impress her.

"So I wrote a song about you." Cody said, with a blush. Gwen gave him an fake impressed look.

"Oh yeah?" Gwen asked, trying to sound surprised. Cody nodded and starts strumming his bass, playing a primitive thudding bass solo.

"Yeah, it goes like this: _Gw-en...Gw-en...Gw-en...Gwwwween...You're in my mind...Gw-en...ohhh! Gwen...Gw-en...Ohhh Gwen..._" Cody ends his song and smiles at her. Gwen was now really impressed by the song.

"I can't wait to hear it when it's finished." Gwen teased with a smirk. Cody stares blankly at Gwen.

"...Finished?" Cody asked, confused.

**'25 Minutes Later'**

Cody makes out with Gwen on the bed. He still looks nervous as hell for kissing his dream girl. Gwen calms him down by kissing him with more passion. Cody smiles as she runs her hands through his hair. Gwen breaks off the kiss and smiles, loving the feeling of his hair.

"Your hair's pretty shaggy." Gwen muttered, enjoying the night with him. Cody gasped and sits up like a shot.

"OH MY GOD, I NEED A HAIRCUT DON'T I! Cody exclaimed, overreacting like a girl. Gwen is taken aback, a bit startled.

"What?" Gwen asked, disturbed. Cody turns to her and gives an apologetically look.

"Huh? No, sorry. It's just that I got...I got a bad haircut right before me and my ex broke up. But it's so long ago, I can barley remember it..." Cody said, very nervous and embarrassed. Then, a deep voiced (Earl Jones deep) narrator chimes in Cody's head.

**'_Cody is acutely aware that his last salon haircut took place exactly 431 days ago, three hours before his big breakup. He blames this largely on the haircut and has been cutting his own hair ever since.' _**Narrator voiced. Cody sighed and stands up from the bed. Gwen gets up from the bed, concerned about his break-up.

"Sounds like bad time." Gwen added, careful with her words. Cody shrugged his shoulders and leans on the wall.

"Not really." Cody lied,_** '**__It _was.' 

"It was a mutual thing." Cody lied again, **_'It wasn't.' _**Cody was starting to get freaked out by the Narrator's voice in his head.

"I mean, she told me it was mutual." Cody lied softly,_**'She dumped him. It was brutal. What a loser.' **_Cody groans in frustration, getting angrily irritated by the voice.

"Okay I get it! Now shut up!" Cody shouts to the narrator, **_'No, you shut up.' _**Gwen nodded for understanding the explanation, not bothering to ask who he's talking to.

"What was her name?" Gwen asked, curiously. Cody ponders and takes a moment to get his composure.

"It doesn't matter. She was very nice when I knew her. But she stopped being nice...Then she stopped liking me..." Cody murmured, depressingly. Gwen sighed, then she cracks a small smile.

"Your hair is cute. I like it long." Gwen said, cheering him up. Cody angrily scoffed at the comment.

"But it'd be cuter short! Wouldn't it!" Cody wailed, walking off. He desperately rummages around the room, searching for something. Gwen was now more confused on that remark.

"What?" Gwen asked. He disappears and just as quickly reappears with a idiotic grin, now wearing his dorky snow hat, hair tucked tightly beneath the flaps.

"What?" Cody asked, smiling. Gwen arches an eyebrow, disturbed for the goofy hat he's wearing.

"Why are you wearing that?" Gwen asked, a bit annoyed. Cody shrugged his shoulders and puts on his jacket.

"I thought we could go for a walk." Cody said, making an excuse.

**Walk...?**

Around Toronto, Endless Stairway, Night:

Cody and Gwen walk through the cold dark night, climbing a stairway with long handrail between them and passing some Police Guards, holding pump action shotguns. They ignored the guards glancing at them and kept climbing up the stairs.

"Tell me we didn't stop making out in a warm apartment so you could cover your hair with that hat." Gwen said, with boredom. Cody shakes his head and chuckles nervously.

"Nooo. That's crazy talk, heh. I just love me some walking. Putting one leg in front of the other." Cody said, intense. Gwen grins, mildly charmed by his response.

"Cody...are you the insanely insecure-guy-hiding-beneath-a-thin veneer-of-charming-arrogance type?" Gwen asked with a smirk. Cody shrugged his shoulders and blushes.

"No, actually I'm pretty...uh...rad. Yeah. I don't know. I just, when I'm with you I feel like I'm on drugs. Not that I do drugs, unless you do, in which case I do drugs all the time, every drug, but...you make me feel...I don't know. Things seem a little brighter around you or something." Cody muttered insecured, which made the guards stare at him suspiciously.

Gwen and Cody finally reach the top of the stairs and dark night turns to daylight, as if crossing a magical line. It reveals the Toronto's Prisons with high stone walls topped with snaky concertina wire, set off at intervals by looming guard towers.

Giant Prison set lights surround the exercise yard, making the night appear as day. Over a hundred Convicts are in the yard playing catch, shooting craps, jawing at each other, making deals and working out with dumbbells. Gwen looks at the exercise yard and building with a confused expression.

"What is this place?" Gwen asked, getting uncomfortable. Cody puts his arm around her for comfort, showing her that he's not afraid.

"A totally awesome prison full of rapist, criminals and murderers." Cody answered, trying not to sound terrified. Gwen looks up at the looming guard tower, getting interested to be here for some reason.

"Why are we here?" Gwen asked, glancing around. Cody gazes around and ignores the convicts staring at them from behind the fence.

"Noah got a thing for bad boys. He's stalking a juvenile punk who's being transferred here or whatever." Cody explained, pulling Gwen closer. Gwen was curious about the upcoming criminal.

"Oh, who?" Gwen asked, wondering. Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"I forget. Let's find out." Cody said, walking with the other spectators. Two short siren blasts issue from the main tower, drawing everybody's attention to the loading dock. The outer gate swings open...revealing a gray prison bus outside. Cody drags Gwen to the craft service table.

"OMG! Check it out! Free donuts, coffee and baby carrots for spectators!" Cody happily exclaimed, helping himself to the food. Gwen's eyes dart around, getting embarrassed.

After Cody's done with the food, he grabs Gwen's hand and approaches a group of huddled spectators watching the prison bus lurching foward through the gate. Cody taps Noah on the shoulder, who is holding a gift box.

"Did you find the guy you're stalking? And what's with the box?" Cody asked staring at the gift. Noah turns to him with an impatient expression.

"Who, Lee? They're bringing him from the bus now. I was the first spectator to show up, so they gave me this gift." Noah said, tearing open the gift, revealing a skateboard. Gwen's face drops as Noah mentions that last name.

"...Lee?" Gwen asked, a little stunned. Noah turns back, watching the prison bus stop.

"Duncan Lee." Noah answered, putting his skateboard down. Gwen eyes widen, very stunned.

"Ooh." Gwen oh, realizing who it is. Cody stares at her confusingly.

"Oh?" Cody asked, suspicious about it. Guards approach the bus with carbines. The door jerks open. The new strong convicts exit out the bus, chained together single-file, glaring angrily at their surroundings.

Then comes out Duncan Lee, wearing steel collar, handcuffs, shackles and chains. They marched towards the exercise yard, dragged by guards with their baton. The spectators jeers at the criminals but Noah was staring dreamily at Duncan.

"I want to be his cellmate." Noah mumbled, smitten. Duncan and the others are paraded along, forced by their chains to take tiny baby steps, scowling under the barrage of jeers and shouts. An attractive female guard opens the barred entrance for them.

Once they entered the yard, they all turn to face the Captain of the guards, who gestures them to unlock the new convicts' shackles. Gwen gulps and leans next to Cody's ear.

"Oh, man. We gotta get the hell out of here." Gwen muttered, warning. Cody turns to her with a very confused look.

"What? Why?" Cody asked, concerned. Gwen sighed and points at Duncan.

"I used to date that delinquent jerk." Gwen answered, not proud of it. Noah turns to Gwen with a jealous expression.

"Slut." Noah said to her. Gwen angrily glares at Noah.

"I'm not a slut, Noah!" Gwen snapped, insulted. Noah chuckles and smirks at her.

"Actually, I meant that as the highest form of compliment." Noah explained, enjoying himself. The guards unlock the shackles which made the chain drop, rattling to the stone floor, but the cons are still handcuffed. The Captain appraises the new cons with flinty eyes.

"Attention, criminals! I am Captain of the guards. Before we send you to the Admitting Area, let me tell you a little something. You are sinners and scums, that's why they sent you to me. Rule number one: no fighting. I'll not have blood inside my prison. If you want to fight, do it outside the yard. The other rules you'll figure out as you go along. Any questions?" The Captain asked, aggressively. All the convicts were quiet, but Duncan angrily growls. The Captain glances at Duncan, steps up to him and screams right to his face.

"Do we have a problem here!" The Captain screams, aggressively. Duncan glares and gritted his teeth.

"The only thing I don't get is why would she replace a guy who can kick your ass." Duncan muttered, angrily. Cody widen his eyes, realizing something.

"Oh...my...God...you dated a criminal? Cody asked, stunned. Gwen nodded for response with a little blush.

"In 9th grade. We had drama class and I also had a thing for bad boys...but he took too far. He wanted me to rob a bank with him. I didn't want to do any of that. He always ends up in prison, but soon he ends up escaping again." Gwen explained.

"Hey." Duncan calls out Cody, who remains oblivious.

The Captain looks where Duncan was looking, then realize that there's going to be trouble. The Captain gestures the guards to step back away from Duncan. Gwen continues with her explanation.

"He has an amazing acting ability, which got me annoyed. He was an aggressive jealous jerk. He's the world's wanted criminal. It's not a big deal. I only dated him for a week and a half." Gwen explained, oblivious for what's happening. Cody was really surprised about her story with Duncan.

"World's wanted criminal? He's practically famous." Cody said, amazed. Duncan yanks off his handcuffs separately and points at Cody.

"HEY! I'm talking to you Cody!" Duncan yelled, angrily. Cody gasps and blushes.

"He's famous and he's talking to me." Cody whisper to himself, amazed. Duncan stomps towards the spectators, heading for Cody. The attractive female guard opens the exit gate and lets him go through.

"Like I said: The only thing I don't get is why would she replace a guy who can kick your ass." Duncan muttered, cracking his knuckles. Noah and Gwen steps aside as Cody was excited to talk to him.

"Can I have your auto-" Cody started but _**POW! **_Duncan hard punched Cody, flooring him. Cody comes back with a pen and paper, wobbly by the punch.

"Can I have your autograph, please?" Cody muttered, dazed.

Then **_POW! _**Duncan punches Cody up into the giant prison lights, which _**EXPLODES!**_ into sparks. Cody falls down and _**CRASHES!**_ on the craft service table, launching donuts and baby carrots everywhere. Cody tries to get up slowly with a donut in his mouth. Duncan chuckles and nods to Gwen with a smirk. Gwen glares at him.

"Sup, Sunshine. How's life? Why this guy?" Duncan asked, wondering why would Gwen date a dork. Duncan grabs Cody's feet, **_SPINS!_** him around and then **_THROWS!_** him into the guard tower, crumbling it. Cody _**CRASHES!**_ down through the bleachers from the exercise yard. Duncan cracks his neck and stomps back over to the yard. Noah and Gwen were just standing there, watching with the others.

"Cody. Evil ex. Fight." Noah muttered, sounding less than encouraging. The female guard opens the gate for him again, letting him through the yard. He walks over to yank Cody up from the ground.

"Hey, dweeb. Think you'd stand a chance against a convict?" Duncan hissed, glaring at him. **_POW! _**Duncan punches Cody again. He **_CRASHES!_ **through the dumbbells rack, launching the weights on him. Duncan scoffed and shakes his head, satisfied.

"Some fighter you are." Duncan said sarcastically, lifting up his fists. Another female guard walks up and unlocks his separated handcuffs. Duncan wanders off, leaving Cody in his agonizing pain. Cody staggers to his feet, punchy and pissed off.

"Hey...hey...hey! I'm not done-" Cody said, walking up to Duncan to grab his shoulder but someone grabs Cody's shoulder and spins him around first. It was a muscular convict, cutting in. Duncan turns to him and chuckles, smirking on the bleachers.

"Looks like someone wants to stop you." Duncan said, with a evil smirk. Then **_POW! _**The convict punches Cody to the ground. Duncan gives the convict a baseball bat. "He's good, right? I forgot to tell you that I have people working for me, while I plan a way to escape. I'm known as the man with plans." Duncan said, patting the convict's shoulder.

Cody stands to fight the jailbird. Suddenly, countless prisoners fan out behind the muscular convict, all dressed in their orange uniforms, tattooed toned body, all carrying baseball bats, knuckles dusters and others tools for blunt weapons. They are all ready to rumble.

"What can I say? They need to protect their leader." Duncan added with a evil smile. All the convicts walks up to Cody which made him gulp. Cody turns to the guards with a confuse and terrified expression.

"Is this against the rules? Why are you guys just standing there? Are you gonna call out 'Solitary'? I need protection here!" Cody shouts, angrily irritated. The guards are playing bets and enjoying the fight.

"Nothing exciting ever happens here. Just take it like a man." One of the guards said. Cody groans in frustration and steps back from the upcoming criminals. Noah (wearing a visitor pass sticker on his chest) was behind Cody, clearing his throat to get his attention. Cody turns to him with a questioning look.

"Hey. Ask them if one of them ever dropped the soup?" Noah said with a smirk. Cody turns back to the convicts.

"Have one of you-" Cody started but **_KROW! _**One of the convicts bashes him in the face with a bat. Cody shakes off the pain and _**PUNCHES!** _through a couple of baseball bats, Tae Kwon Doe style.

He punches and **_SPIN KICKS!_ **every single convict attacking him. One of them was holding Heckles Knives, trying to cut him. Cody ducks and backs away from the knives. He rolls to the ground, grabs a rock and _**THROWS!**_ it to the Cutter's face, which defeats him. Some of them hold their baseball bats up in self-defense but Cody karate chops his way through all the baseball bats, defeating them.

Then **_POW! _**One of them hit Cody to the face with the knuckle duster. Cody grunted and starts punching him in the face repeatedly, which knocks him out. Another convict flies through the air, kicking and spinning. Cody catches him and **_SLAMS!_** him into the the ground.

Three more convicts run at Cody, each looking less stronger than the last. Cody takes out the first two, but pauses engaging the third: A bearded midget convict in high-heeled boots, smoking a cigar. Cody looks down at him with a very confuse look on his face.

"Ummm. I don't know If I could hit a kid." Cody said, didn't have the heart to hurt him. Suddenly **_PUNCH! _**The midget convict punched Cody directly to the crotch which made him groan in pain and kneel to the ground.

"Ughh! My little Pilgrims!" Cody groaned, wincing and suffering on the ground. The midget convict chuckles and faces him in the same size level.

"I might be 4 feet tall but I can kick your ass-" The midget said but suddenly _**POW! **_Cody uppercut punched the midget convict up into air, out of his boots. Cody stands on his feet, exhaling.

Then **_KROW! _**Another convict bashed Cody with a baseball bat from behind. Cody drops to the ground, followed by a barrage of crippling baseball bats blows to his knees and ribs. Hundreds of prisoners are punching and kicking Cody to the ground. Duncan walks by, watching them kicking the crap out of Cody.

"I'm gonna take off. You guys are cool with this?" Duncan asked, enjoying the view of Cody's pain and suffer.

All the prisoners nodded in response, then they return attacking Cody. Duncan walks away, heading for Gwen from across the fence. We hear the noise of punching and kicking slowly subside to almost nothing. Duncan leans against the fence and smirks over at Gwen.

"Listen, Sunshine, I know you want me back. You were begging my body ever since high school. So give me another chance, babe." Duncan flirts, waggling his eyebrows at her. Gwen angrily glares at him, also horrified to watch Cody get beat up.

"Oh, come on, Gwen. Forget about that dork. He's not even fighting for you. I could take a punch from that guy and I won't even feel anything." Duncan said with a smirk.

Suddenly, someone taps Duncan on the shoulder. He turns around, shocked to see Cody in front of him. Then _**SUPER KICK! **_Cody spin kicked Duncan in the face and sends him crashing through the bleachers, destroying it completely. Duncan gets up from the collapsed bleachers and looks down at the unconscious convicts, totally beaten down.

Then he turns back to Cody, who is pointing at him. "She's...already...taken...PUNK!" Cody hissed, really pissed. Gwen was really amazed that Cody would stand up for her.

Cody charges Duncan and **_LEAPS!_** into a flying kick. Duncan furrowed his angry eyebrows, grabs Cody's foot and _**HURLS!** _him through the brick wall. **_CRASH! _**Cody lands from outside the perimeter of the prison. Duncan stomps over to him, preparing for the deathblow.

"You almost broke my jaw, you ass. Prepare to feel the wrath of the League of Evil Exes!" Duncan muttered, rubbing his sore jaw. Cody stares blankly at him.

"League of Evil Axes?" Cody asked, confused. Duncan arches an eyebrow at him, curious.

"You really don't know about the league?" Duncan asked, concerned. Cody has no idea what he meant by that.

"Ummm..." Cody mumbled, clueless.

"Seven evil exes? Coming to kill you? Controlling the future of Gwen's love life?" Duncan asked, disturbed. Cody ponders for a while, then shakes his head in response.

"...No?" Cody mumbled, puzzled. Duncan shrugged his shoulders and smiles at him.

"Oh, well don't worry about it. Consider this fight over." Duncan said, brightens. Cody really didn't expect him to say that.

"Really?" Cody asked, surprised. Duncan nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, dude. Let me help you up." Duncan said, offering a hand. Cody smiles in relief and goes to take it. _**POW! **_Duncan surprisingly punched Cody square in the mouth. Cody drops back to the ground by the hard punch. Duncan laughs hard for Cody actually trusting him. Cody scowled while rubbing his aching jaw.

"Gwen did told me that you were a good actor." Cody muttered, rubbing his jaw. Duncan shrugged with a devastated triumph grin.

"I'm really good. People say that I should audition in a reality show call Total Drama-Something." Duncan informed. Cody wasn't familiar with the show.

"Never heard of it." Cody added. Duncan scoffed and cracks his knuckles.

"Same here. Now prepare to die." Duncan said, ready to finish him. Cody thought of something quick.

"Gwen also told me that you're pretty good escaping." Cody muttered, getting an idea. Duncan rolled his eyes and chuckles.

"I'm more than good, idiot. I can easily break my way out." Duncan said, making it sound too easy for him. Cody nodded and smirks.

"You do realize that you're free, right? You use me to break that brick wall." Cody pointed out. Duncan looks at his surroundings with a dumbfounded expression, realizing that he's out of prison.

"...I guess I am." Duncan muttered. Cody stands up and brushes himself off.

"If you're a man with plans. There's a stairway down to freedom." Cody said, pointing to an endless rail that goes down a stairway, with guards on the side, leading hundreds of feet to the bottom of the hill. Duncan hesitated, then walks up to the edge of the stairs and looks down, his face goes slack.

"You serious? There's like 200 steps and there's guards in the way." Duncan said, contemplating. Cody walks up to him.

"You can grind the rail to get there quick." Cody suggested, goading. Duncan turns to him and glares.

"What makes you think you can goad me into doing a trick like that?" Duncan asked, aggressively. An alarms starts blaring throughout the prison, guards marching where Duncan and Cody are.

"They're coming for you." Cody said with a evil grin. Duncan takes in the demise of his sycophants and turns to the rail.

"What am I suppose to use to grind down there?" Duncan asked, pondering. Noah walks by, taps Duncan on the shoulder and hands him the skateboard he won.

"Hey. Use this." Noah said, dreamily. Cody rolled his eyes and couldn't figure out how Noah came before the guards. Duncan takes it and cracks his neck.

"Good idea." Duncan commented, examining it.

Then _**CLACK! **_Duncan goes for it, a perfect ollie onto the rail, and punches the guards in the way. Cody and Noah watch as Duncan disappears from sight, down the endless rail, _**HSSSSSSSSS**_...(the sound of trucks grinding on metal, for your information). Cody and Noah are impressed by Duncan's escape with the skateboard.

"...Wow. I guess he made it." Cody said, very impressed. Then _**BOOOM! **_A giant fireball appears from the bottom of the endless stairs. Cody and Noah are showered with quarters.

"Or not." Noah corrected. Cody and Noah fist bump for victory. The guards comes by and runs to the stairway, looking for Duncan. Cody and Noah walk off to find Gwen, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Gwen? Is she still here?" Cody asked, patting Noah's chest. Noah shrugged his shoulders and slaps Cody's hand away from his chest.

"No, she totally bailed." Noah said. Cody sighed in frustration.

"What's the deal? Seriously." Cody said, exhausted. Suddenly **_CRASH!_** The midget con drops to the ground behind them, seeming that he got too far into the distance by Cody's punch.

"...I'm okay." He forced to groan out, painfully.

**For the new people who added this as a favorite: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Deadly X

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE: **I'm sorry for updating late but I have to ask...There's sooo many people reading this and they can't even leave a review? C'mon, I'll appreciate if the new people who add this as a favorite would review. It encourages me to continue writing this story quick. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update. This chapter is the idea from TPOC1. The next chapter is created by me and InuGhost.

**CHAPTER 6: Deadly X**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Morning:

Cody slumps on the couch, phone pressed to his ear. Noah cooks bacon in the kitchen with his boxers on. We hear the Outgoing Message: '_This is an automated voice messaging system. Gwen is not available, please record your message after the beep.' _Cody sighed and decided to leave a voicemail.

"Hey. It's me, Cody again...Um...Call me back. It's Cody Pilgrim. Okay, bye." Cody said then hangs up the phone. He gets up from the couch and paces around the apartment, looking confused.

"What's the deal? Seriously." Cody muttered, frustrated. Noah rolled his eyes and gives him a careless look.

"Yeah, you said that last night." Noah said, reminding him. Cody leans on the wall and rubbing his temples. He turns to Noah with a questioning look.

"Well, Noah? Come on, man, you're gay, you know about women." Cody said, trying to understand why Gwen bailed. Noah turns to him with a puzzled and offended look.

"What exactly are you confused about?" Noah asked, putting his bacon on a plate. Cody groans out of frustration.

"I don't know what the rules are!" Cody wailed, angrily. Noah puts his plate down, walks to him, and takes a long deep breath. Cody wanted an answer, so Noah is going to give it to him.

"You find yourself engaged in a battle for privilege to date one Gwen Flowers, Canadian Goth delivery girl, age unknown. Standing in your way are her five remaining evil exes, all of them unable to let go of the past, all of them intent on destroying you and controlling the future of Gwen's love life. At no time shall Gwen fight with or for you unless she herself is attacked by one of the evil exes. Fights will occ-ACHOO!" Noah sneezed but he continues.

"Excuse me. Anyway, fights will occur at any time in any place and may not be rebroadcast in any form except with written permission by the League of Evil Exes." Noah answered, rapid fired.

Cody stares at Noah, more confused, amazed, dumbfounded and perplexed with his mouth ajar. They stood there for a awkward moment.

"...You know about this League too? Did I miss a meeting or something?" Cody asked, wondering how he knew all that information. Noah arched an eyebrow, puzzled.

"You didn't get the memo?" Noah asked. Cody shakes his head for response. Noah rolled his eyes and hands Cody a memo. Cody stares at it and reads the title: _**The Rules of Dating Gwen Flowers**_. Cody throws the memo away, ambles over to the fridge and rest his head on it, bummed,

"This is so totally unfair." Cody murmured, deprived. Noah patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Come on Cody, you can't say you didn't see this coming. It was right under your nose." Noah said, pointing to the note that Gwen scribbled, resting literally under Cody's nose on the refrigerator. Noah grabs it and tabs the 'xxxxxxx's on the note.

"What do you think these were?" Noah asked, serious. Cody stares at the seven x's for a second.

"Kisses? Seven little harmless kisses?" Cody asked, despondently. Noah cocks an eyebrow, dramatically.

"Seven Deadly X's." Noah corrected, while a lighting storm crashes on his cue. Cody sighed depressingly and slides to the floor, wallowing in drama.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Cody asked, with a mourn tone. Noah crouches down to join Cody on the floor. He smiles at him, trying to brighten things up.

"If you want something bad, you have to fight for it. Step up your game, Cody. Break out the L-word." Noah said, advising. Cody ponders at the word.

"Lesbian?" Cody answered, confused. Noah lost his smile and shoots Cody an annoyed look.

"Are you serious? The other L-word, dumbass." Noah muttered, getting frustrated. Cody thinks about it again.

"...Umm...Lesbian**_s_**?" Cody answered again, more confused. Noah smacks his own forehead and ran a hand down his face.

"Here's what I'm saying: A very beautiful young lady wants to spend her time with you. So you can console yourself with that." Noah said, reasoning with him. Cody nodded for understanding.

"Console? Good idea." Cody added, walking over to the PlayStation and fires up Metal Gear Solid, brain shutting down. Noah stood for a minute, dumbfounded. He turned to Cody and gave him a confused look, which then turned into an annoyed one.

"That's not what I meant for 'Console'. I'm still advising here." Noah said, irritated. Cody shrugged his shoulders and kept on playing his game.

"You can still advice me while I'm playing." Cody suggested, sitting down on the floor. Noah sighed, walks to him and turns the PlayStation off. Cody continues manipulating the controller with the game shut down. Noah sits on the floor next to him.

"The L-word. It's 'love'. I wasn't trying to trick you or anything. You broke an insane girl's heart to be with Gwen. Look, if she's really the one the girl of your dreams, then you have to let her know. You have the spirit of a warrior, Cody. You can do it! Be with her! It's your destiny!" Noah encourages. Cody smiles at him, getting his hopes up from his words.

"Plus, I need you to move out." Noah added, walking back to the kitchen. Cody's face fall, completely shocked at this bombshell.

"What? Why? Are you moving in with Jimmy or Bobby or someone?" Cody asked, sadly surprised. Noah shrugged his shoulders and cooks more bacon.

"Or someone. Either way, I'm kind of banking on her calling you back so I won't have to evict you and feel all guilty and shit." Noah admitted, with a careless expression. Cody huffs and throws the console controller away.

"You're such a dick sometimes." Cody muttered, angrily. RING RING! Cody and Noah look at the phone.

"I have a feeling that's for you, guy." Noah said with a smirk. Cody jumps and rolls across the living room to get the phone. Cody picks up and instantly answers.

"Hello?" Cody started with a happy grin, waiting for a response.

"...Hey Cody." A sexy, evil non-Gwen voice replies. Cody widen his eyes, stunned for recognizing the voice.

"...Heather?" Cody asked, feeling his whole body numb for talking to her. Noah was shocked as he mentions the name.

"Oh shit." Noah muttered, knowing that this is not going to end well. Cody musters his courage, trying to relax while he talks to her.

"It's been a long time." Heather's voice. Cody nodded with no emotion shown on his face.

"Yeah." Cody responded, hesitating.

"A year I think?" Heather's voice. Cody nodded, clutching the phone tightly.

"Approximately." Cody muttered, getting a bit nervous.

"That's too bad. Still breaking hearts?" Heather's voice, sounding delight in his pain.

"What? No, stop. I've been-it's been different. You have no idea." Cody answered, nervously and hesitantly. He hears her scoffed from the background.

"Probably not. Do you have a girlfriend? Should I be jealous?" Heather's voice, sounding sarcastic. Cody furrowed his brow, getting tired of her making him feel weak.

"Yes, you should. I have this totally awesome girlfriend who calls me all the time. And she's hot. Uh, and she's hot." Cody said, not aware that he repeated the same word.

"What's her name?" Heather's voice, demanding.

"I'm not telling you that. It's Gwen." Cody quickly said, then he wince for being so stupid of telling her the name.

"Oh." Heather's voice, sounding like she hesitated. Cody became suspicious about it.

"What? You know her?" Cody asked, very concerned.

"What? Uh, no." Heather's voice, hesitating again. Cody notice the tone, knowing that she's lying.

"It sounded like you did." Cody assumed.

"I gotta go. Nice chatting with you." Heather's voice.

"Wait-" Cody quickly said, but she hangs up. Cody sighed and slumps to the floor. Noah appears over him and hangs the phone for him.

"Okay. It is unfair." Noah admits, feeling a bit bad. Cody grunts and nodded for agreement. RING RING! Noah grins and grabs the phone.

"Or does it?" Noah added before answering the phone. Cody sits bolt upright, expectant. He hopes that it's Gwen calling.

"Hello?...Oh, hey Sierra." Noah said, which made Cody lay back down to the ground, feeling wrecked. Noah stands up and turns to the door.

"What's that? You're outside?" Noah said, which made Cody jump up on his feet with wide eyes, fully and extremely freaked out. Noah opens the door a crack. Sierra stands on the porch, cell phone on her ear.

"Is Cody here?" Sierra asked, pale and broken looking. Noah smirks, getting ready to tell her that Cody's inside.

"You know what?" Noah asked, triumphed. Before Noah could continue, _**SMASH!**_ Cody leaps through a window head first (without touching the frame) and runs down the street behind Sierra, escaping as they talk at the front door. Noah notice the sound of the glass smashing behind him. He lost his smirk into a disappointment one.

"He just left." Noah finished, watching Cody sprint away behind her. Sierra was oblivious of Noah's gaze, she sighed in depression.

"Oh...Maybe I could just wait here till he gets back?" Sierra asked, bereft. Noah pats her on the shoulder, comforting her.

"Aw, sweety, it's best if you go." Noah assured, with a little cooing sound. Sierra nodded for understanding.

"Okay." Sierra said, before he closes the door. Sierra sits down, alone on the porch. She sighed, heartbroken. A tear spreads on her cheek, feeling very lonely, dejected and apathetic without Cody by her side. Noah opens the door, interrupting her moping moment. She looks up at him with a questioning look.

"The porch doesn't really count as 'going'." Noah added, not making the moment any better.

**Run Away, Cody!**

Around the Streets of Toronto, Day:

Cody runs into a alley and stops to catch his breath, relieved at first, but increasingly fraidy-cat, feeling exposed. Cody breaths heavily and leans on the dirty brick wall. "Sh-She won't find me here." Cody muttered to himself, panting. A small kitty pops out from a trashcan behind him.

"Meow." It made Cody scream out of startle and starts running away again.

Cody hurries down Bloor Street, seeing **X**'s everywhere he looks: An **X**-BO**X** ad, an** X**-Men poster in the comic shop window, an **X**-Files move poster in the Blockbuster Video store window. A newspaper stand with a late edition: '**X**-tra **X**-tra, World's Heavyweight Kickbo**X**ing champion, Eva Richter moves to Toronto for her next fight!'.

Cody groans out of frustration and walks off. Then a giant neon '**X**' falls from the sky and crashes to the ground. Cody jumps out of the way and looks up to see a blinking '**X X**' Theater Marquee. Cody walks fast down the street, freaked out and paranoid.

He's sees five **X**'s looming above him on a pedestrian crossing and quickly diverts into another alley. Cody rips the '**X**-Men's **X** symbol' patch off his jacket, when suddenly-_**DING!**_ (sound of a boxing bell). Something buzzes past Cody and punched him in the face. He looks around but didn't see anything.

"...Dude." Cody muttered, while rubbing his cheek. Cody turns back to his direction but _**DING!**_ Another blast of air whizzes by and punched Cody again. It started to get annoying for him.

"...Please." Cody muttered, irritated. **_DING!_** Something sweeps off his feet, making him fall to the ground. He started to get really pissed now.

"I'm really not in the mood!" Cody hissed, angrily. He stands up and prepares for the mysterious intruder's combat. **_DING!_** Something slices the air in front of Cody.

"Okay, enough!" Cody demanded, punchy. **_POW!_** He punches the air in front of him and hits something. A diminutive, aggressive-looking girl (dressed in a boxing get up: Boxing gloves, sports bra, workout jacket with a hoodie and a sports shorts) lands on the ground with a thump. She spins to face Cody, glaring.

"You punched me in the boob! Prepare to get knocked out...and to die." She said, angrily. Cody stares at her familiarly, then he recognizes her from somewhere.

"Wait...Are you that female kickboxing fighter name Eva?" Cody asked, scanning her. Eva glowers at him and just nodded.

"World's Heavyweight champion. Came here for a fight with you." Eva said, clenching her fists inside the gloves. Cody scowls at her, getting angrily frustrated.

"Listen, I'm really having a bad day. Can we not do this right now?" Cody asked, serious. Eva gives him a evil smirk.

"If you stop this fight, I'll kill you. I just gotta do wut I gotta do." Eva said slowly, Rocky's accent. Cody notice the tone from the movie 'Rocky 1' and gives her a confuse look.

"Is that from 'Rocky'?" Cody asked, puzzled.

"No! It's from my brain!" Eva snapped, with her own voice. Cody flinched at her real voice.

"Well whatever this is about, can it wait till I'm in the right frame of mind?" Cody asked, desperately. Eva snickers and shook her heard for disagreement.

"Nuh uh. This is one nightmare you can't wake up from." Eva said, with a evil smirk. Cody furrowed his eyebrow, confused on that part.

"Wait, am I asleep right now?" Cody asked, wondering. Eva shook her head with a perplexed expression.

"Um, no." Eva answered.

"So, technically this is not a nightmare." Cody corrected, pointed out. Eva rolled her eyes and nodded for agreement.

"Right." Eva muttered, getting annoyed.

"So how can I not wake up? If I'm not actually asleep." Cody corrected.

"Don't question me!" Eva snapped, making Cody startled. He shakes his head, baffled.

"Sorry. Well, I'm really, really not up for this. Whatever this is." Cody said, keeping his distance. Eva scoffed and gives him a evil smile.

"Okay little chicken shit, then I'll see you later. But you won't see me. Because next time, I'll be deadly serious next time." Eva said, evil and dramatic. Cody blanks a few times, wondering why she repeat the same thing.

"What?" Cody asked, misheard. Eva groans for frustration.

"Nevermind!" Eva angrily snapped. _**PAF! **_The female attacker vanishes, leaving him alone. Cody looks up to the sky and starts praying.

"If you're up there, listening. Please...help me Iron Man." Cody prayed to himself (I thought he was praying to God...what a weirdo).

**Later**

Inside a Payphone, Bloor Street, Day:

Cody is in his usual payphone, dialing Courtney frantically. He looks around at his surroundings, hoping that Sierra won't pop out like the last time.

"Hey, it's Cody." Cody started, on the payphone.

"What did you do this time?" Courtney asked, assuming that he's in trouble.

"I didn't do anything! It's everyone else that's crazy. Look I need to talk to you, I'm having a meltdown or whatever. Are you still working?" Cody asked.

"I'm literally about to leave." Courtney replied, fixing her hair into a ponytail. Cody sighed for relief.

"Cool, I'm coming in." Cody said, hanging up the phone and walks two steps into The Starbucks coffee shop where Courtney works (Wow, that was quick). Cody approaches the counter with a freaked out look, having a feeling that something is going to scare him. A blonde clerk has her back turn from behind the counter.

"Think I'll make it a decaf today." Cody said to the clerk. The clerk turns around, revealing to be Bridgette.

"Oh hey, Cody." Bridgette greeted, which startled Cody.

"Ah! What did you do with my sister?" Cody asked, surprised. Bridgette and Cody hears a knock and turns to the noise. Courtney taps on the window outside, mouthing that she has to go, then starts walking away in a hurry. Cody turns back to Bridgette, smiling at him.

"So what can I get you?" Bridgette asked, breaking the silence. Cody shoots her an irritated look.

"Is there anywhere you don't work?" Cody asked, wondering how many jobs she has. Bridgette rolled her eyes and sighed.

"They're called 'jobs', something that you should try out. And by the way, I can't believe you actually asked Gwen out after I specifically told you not to do that. I'm trying to help you, Cody. You want to get your ass kicked by The League of Evil Exes, again?" Bridgette asked, worriedly. Cody stares at her, perplexed and confused.

"How did you know about the League? Did you get the memo too?" Cody asked, wondering. Bridgette waves it off and shoots him a disappointment look.

"Nevermind how I know. You're really gonna get hurt. What do you have to say for yourself?" Bridgette asked, with her hands on her hips. Cody looks up at the menu, then he turns back to her.

"Uh. Can I get a caramel macchiato?" Cody asked, giving her the money. Bridgette sighed and pounds the register keys, eyes narrowing at him.

"Anyway, I hear The Clash of Red Dragons is in town for the Band Battle Royale. Which means the girl that kicked your heart in the ass is walking the streets of Toronto." Bridgette informed, giving him his change. Cody eyes widen, panicking and paled.

"Say whuuuu...?" Cody replied, stunned. Bridgette points at The Clash of Red Dragons poster behind the counter: A smoking hot young Asian girl stares at Cody from the poster. It stares right through him. She's flanked by a hot girl drummer and hot tall Latino Bass Player with a long, smooth, fringe of hair stylishly covering his face. Cody backs away, heart racing. Bridgette notice the pain behind his eyes, she felt sorry for bringing it up.

"Sorry for the news. I remember when you guys were dating. She was my friend back in High School and now she turned into a world's complete bitch. I can't believe you actually thought that she was hot..." Bridgette said, but got cut off. Cody turns and runs for the door, covering his ears.

"LA LA LA LA! I can't hear you! You're not saying anything! LA LA LA!" Cody yells out, retreating away from Bridgette and bumps right into...Gwen. They share an awkward moment. Gwen waves hello to him.

"Hey..." Gwen muttered, softly. Cody didn't know what to say.

"Um..." Cody um, awkwardly. Gwen looks down at the floor, feeling guilty.

"Sorry that got a little crazy last night." Gwen apologizes, softly. Cody ponders and scratches his head.

"Yeah. You kind of disappeared." Cody said, showing her that he's not mad. Gwen nodded and sighed, depressingly.

"Yeah, I do that...Listen, I know it's hard to be around me sometimes. I'll understand if you don't want to hang anymore." Gwen muttered, bereft. Cody shakes his head, letting her know that he forgives her.

"No. No, I want to hang out. I have no problem with evil ex-boyfriends." Cody said, lighten things up.

"Exes." Gwen added, correcting. Cody nodded and continues with his sentence.

"I-I mean who cares about exes? Not me. I know it's early in this...whatever it is, but I'm up for any obstacles. I'll fight for you and I'll even take the biggest SHIT!" Cody exclaimed, very shocked for spotting someone behind Gwen (He wanted to say 'Risk' instead of shit).

A lithe figure emerges from the steamed-milk mists of the coffee shop...Heather Adams (22, hot, Asian, curve body and evil...really evil not High school evil. Rating: She kicked Cody's heart in the ass) from The Clash of Red Dragons has seemingly stepped out of the poster. The icy, platinum evil fashionista walks towards Cody. Gwen follows Cody's gaze and sees Heather approaching.

"It's my ex." Cody muttered, sweating his ass off. Gwen was scanning her up and down her body figure.

"The bitchy-looking one?" Gwen asked. Cody nodded and gulps. Heather stops at front of Gwen, glaring at her.

"Um...I'm gonna...excuse me." Gwen said, walking away to order coffee, leaving Heather to fix on Cody. She turns to him with a fake smile.

"Your hair is getting shaggy." Heather started. Cody is instantly wearing his dorky hat to cover his shaggy hair.

"Yeah?" Cody mumbled, completely flustered and nervous.

"How are you?" Heather asked, careless.

"Right now?" Cody asked, awkwardly. Heather shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" Heather assured, sarcastically.

"Not good." Cody answered, goading.

"That sucks." Heather added, amused for his pain.

"Well, obviously it's your fault." Cody corrected, blaming her for the feeling. Heather smiles proudly for the comment.

"Well, duh." Heather responded. Cody shrugged his shoulders, showing no emotion.

"Well, yeah." Cody added, semi-apathetically.

"Looks like my band versus your band in the next round of the Battle." Heather said with a smirk. Cody shook his head for response.

"Nuh-uh." Cody responded. Heather shoots him an annoyed look and nodded.

"Uh-huh. Former lovers pitted against each other in a battle to sonic death. It'll be fun." Heather informed, withering.

"Yeah...fun." Cody mumbled, nervously. Heather looks at Gwen behind him.

"So. That's Gwen?" Heather asked, sounding less interested. Cody nodded for response.

"Yeah." Cody muttered. Heather sighed and turns back to Cody.

"Okay, I'm jealous." Heather added. Cody furrowed his eyebrow, confused.

"You're jealous?" Cody asked, surprised and amazed. Heather rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I'm allowed." Heather pointed out. Cody gave her an WTF look.

"You left me! For that tall Hispanic, pretty boy!" Cody corrected, a bit angry. Heather snickers at his expression.

"You've never even seen him." Heather added, correcting. Cody nodded for agreement.

"Yeah. That's true. You left me for a guy I've never even seen." Cody muttered, dumbfounded. Heather grins a devastating grin.

"Maybe you'll see him soon. We're playing in the Level Palace. You guys should like, sooo totally come." Heather said, contemptuous. Cody shakes his head for response.

"That's sooo not going to happen." Cody muttered, dryly. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Great. You're so on the list." Heather hissed, walking away. She disappears into the coffee shop mists with a hiss of foam... Gwen returns to Cody's side, looking concern.

"Should we go?" Gwen asked. Cody nodded with a beat expression.

"Yeah, I just need to get my-" Cody said but someone interrupts him.

"Caramel macchiato for Dead Pilgrim." Bridgette called out, making Cody wince.

**Damn it**

Around the Toronto Residential Street, Day:

Cody and Gwen walk side by side, sipping their coffees. Cody is the opposite of nonplussed.

"So...that was Heather?" Gwen asked, breaking the silence.

"No, that was Evil Heather. Exes, you know?" Cody said, with a nervous chuckle. Gwen shrugged and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah." Gwen muttered, feeling a bit bad.

"It's like, it's like, it's like-" Cody repeated, didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"It's like she just can't let you be happy." Gwen said, finishing his sentence for him. Cody nodded for agreement.

"Yeah! You'll never believe how she dumped me." Cody exclaimed, scowling at his coffee.

"She suddenly moves to Montreal because she misses her best friend-" Gwen explaining the break-up. Cody was a little baffled.

"Yeah?" Cody added confusingly but Gwen continues with the explanation.

"It turns out her best friend is a dude-." Gwen explained his story. Cody eyes were getting more wide.

"Yeah?" Cody added, amazed about it. Gwen continues.

"And she's sleeping with him." Gwen finished, takes another sip of her coffee. Cody nodded with his mouth ajar.

"Yeah! Wow, you're like psychic or something. And here's the messed up part. This guy, 'Alejandro'? He-" Cody started but Gwen cuts in.

"Plays bass in her band, which is totally successful while somehow maintaining indie cred." Gwen finished for him. Cody blanks a few times before saying something.

"Yeaaah...Um...How did you about it?"Cody asked, seething and confused. Gwen hands Cody a memo. He stares at it and reads the title: _**How Heather Dumped Cody**_. Cody groans out of frustration and balls up the memo.

"I'm starting to hate these things now." Cody muttered to himself, throwing the memo away.

"I dated a Alejandro once. That didn't end well either." Gwen added. Cody scoffed and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I can see how it sucks. Having the past come back to haunt you." Cody said, with a sigh. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it wrong that I try not to think about it?" Gwen asked, with a smile. Cody turns to her with a questioning look.

"What do you want to think about?" Cody asked, wondering why she's smiling.

"I'm thinking that I should throw a party in my apartment. And you're invited." Gwen said with a smirk. Cody chuckles and ponders at the idea.

"Well...It will help me to clear my mind. Tonight?" Cody asked. Gwen nodded for response. They lean towards each other and kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: Party Crasher

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE:** Once again, sorry for updating late. There was an error whenever I try to log in and I couldn't finish my chapter. My new friend RGZ Archer did warn me about the error but I didn't realize that it would happen to me hehe. Hey I got a new parody story that RGZ Archer gave me as an idea. If you want to find out, ask him. Anyway, this chapter is created by me and InuGhost. This part is not from the movie, so we made up a chapter of our own. I hope I did a great job on this one. Give credits to the genius, InuGhost. Enjoy the chapter with Cody vs Geoff. Now to answer some of my reviewers' questions or comments.

**The Jokerman**: I got more jokes on this one. Hope it's funny for you, heh.

**IDon'tDanceEver**: Ha! I did the same thing. I bought a poster and place it to my wall. Hope you'll like the fight between Cody and Geoff.

**EgoistaSince94**: I know right. heh.

**TPOC1**: lol you're very welcome buddy. If you got anymore ideas, let me know.

**InuGhost2.0**: Thanks for helping me on this one, man. I really tried my best on your idea for this chapter. Hope it was worth it.

**PhenomsServant**: There's more surprises where that came from.

**AerisSerris**: lol that's gonna be in the next chapter.

**Stinkfly3**: It would be funny if Gwen fights an evil ex-girlfriend.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Party Crasher**

Inside Trent's Apartment, Afternoon:

Sex Bob-omb are hanging and tuning up for rehearsal in Trent's living room. Cody paces around the room with a nervous meltdown. He addresses everyone like it's the end of the world.

"I have truly horrifying, terrifying and...um...scary-fying news." Cody started, freaking out. Everyone turns to him with a curious look. Before Cody could tell them the news, Izzy cuts in.

"We know already. You broke up with your new girlfriend, but we'll get to meet your new new girlfriend soon?" Izzy asked, spinning her drumsticks in her fingers. Cody shakes his head in response.

"Wrong. I met my ex and she told us to play The Clash of Red Dragons in the next round of the Battle." Cody informed, paranoid. Trent was standing in front of a flip chart of The Clash of Red Dragons with blueprints of each band member. He was dramatically studying the blueprints. Cody, Ezekiel and Izzy were waiting for Trent to say anything. Izzy clears her throat to get Cody's and Ezekiel's attention. They both turn to her with a questioning look.

"Ground control to major, duh." Izzy explained what Trent is doing. Trent grabs Cody's face and squishes it.

"Get your head out of your ass. We suck bad enough when you're paying attention! We play these guys in two days and let me remind you...that they Rock and whereas we SUCK!" Trent exclaimed, pushing Cody away.

"No way, you guys totally suck...I mean rock, you totally rock!" Ezekiel said, trying to bright things up but he screwed up. Cody, Trent and Izzy shoots angry daggers at Ezekiel.

"Shut up, Ezekiel!" Everyone said to him. Ezekiel holds back his tears, bottom lips quivering for getting his feelings hurt. Trent turns back to the chart and points to a sketch of the band's bass player.

"Look at what you're up against, Cody!_ Alejandro Ingram_...he's just like you only cooler, better looking, stronger and a much better bass player." Trent informed, not making the explanation any better. Cody glares at Trent for the insult.

"I'm way better on bass than that guy!" Cody said, angrily. Izzy hits a rimshot on the drums with a smirk, messing with him. Cody rolled his eyes and groans in frustration.

"Whatever, Izzy! I'll bitch slap bass him so hard, he'll think his name is Marc Anthony." Cody hisses, taunted aggressively. Everyone didn't get the hatred threat or joke. Trent shakes it off and puts away his chart. Izzy walks over to the couch and sits on it.

"It isn't about winning at this point, Cody. It's about not getting totally destroyed. We have to concentrate harder than ever before. There can be no distractions. That means stop bailing and stop thinking about your new girlfriend until this rehearsal is over. Okay?" Trent asked, deadly serious. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. **_DING DONG! _**Cody smiles broadly.

"Oh, that's for me." Cody said, walking to the door. Trent threw his arms up in frustration. Cody opens the door to reveal Gwen. Cody smiles at her and gives her a gaily hug, enamored.

"Heeyy!" Cody greeted, smitten. Gwen breaks the embrace with Cody.

"Hey. Are you sure this is cool?" Gwen asked, concern if his friends would like her after meeting them. Cody ponders at the thought and didn't know how to answer.

"Yeeah. My friends are kind of...I don't know if you'll like them." Cody muttered, a bit nervous. Gwen smiles at him and strokes his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be-" Gwen said, trying to assure but Cody cuts in.

"They're stupid. They're assholes. I hate them. And you will too." Cody said with an annoyed look. Gwen arches an eyebrow, confused at his remark. Cody puts an arm around Gwen and ushers her inside the living room. He introduces her to his friends.

"Trent, Rammy, Izzy, Rammy, Ezekiel, Rammy." Cody said, introducing. Gwen and everyone else are starring at Cody confusingly, wondering why he's calling Gwen 'Rammy'.

"Are you seriously calling me that?" Gwen asked, a bit annoyed. Cody nervously chuckles and shakes his head in response.

"Heh-heh, nooo..." Cody awkwardly mumbled, embarrassed. He forces an awkward hug with Gwen. She turns to the band while Cody holds her tightly.

"Hey everyone. I'm Gwen...not Rammy." Gwen greeted, trying to break off the hug from Cody. Everyone in the room mumbles back and waves hello to her. Gwen finally pushes Cody off of her and turns back to the band, trying to make conversation.

"So...uh...how do you guys know each other?" Gwen asked, breaking the silence.

"High school, I guess?" Ezekiel answered, still thinking about it. Trent nodded in agreement and sighed.

"What Ezekiel said." Trent said, pointing at him. Ezekiel gave an awkward wave to her.

"I'm Ezekiel, eh." Ezekiel said, weirdly. Cody fake laughs and turns to Gwen.

"Come and make yourself comfortable. Sit anywhere." Cody said, gesturing her to sit on the couch. Gwen walks over to the couch and sits next to Izzy, while Trent and Cody tune up for rehearsal. Izzy turns to Gwen.

"I don't usually tell people this, but Cody dated a bitch in high school. It's not a big deal or anything." Izzy said, gloating. Gwen giggles and nodded for understanding.

"Oh, awesome. Please, tell me some embarrassing stories." Gwen said, interested to hear about it. Izzy shares a grin with Gwen, ready to tell her about the embarrassing stories. Then the girls hears a high-pitched noise, which made them cover their ears and wince at the painful sound. Earsplitting Feedback pours from Cody's amp as he rubs his bass guitar against the bass cabinet, ending the conversation. Trent cover his ears and wince at the sound. Cody pulls his guitar away from the cabinet and smiles innocently.

"Cody! What the F! That almost explode my eardrums!" Trent exclaimed, cleaning his ears with his pinky. Cody chuckles and raised his hands up submissively.

"My bad. Izzy, get back to your position." Cody demanded, gesturing her to go to her drums. Izzy laughs and walks over to her drumset. The band are geared up and ready to play for practice.

"Okay, are we rea-" Trent started but Izzy cuts in.

"WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! 1-2-3-4" Izzy shouts, bashing her kits very hard. The Sex Bob-omb exploded with rock n roll. Trent barks unintelligible lyrics while playing his guitar. They rehearsal for a little while. Ezekiel and Gwen are sitting together on the couch, bored watching them play. Ezekiel gets up from the couch and walks to the bathroom. Trent watches their only fan walk out of the room. He loses his place and the song comes crashing to a dissonant halt.

"Oh my God, we suck. I knew it! Band meeting, now!" Trent demanded. Cody and Trent walk three feet over to the drums, huddling with Izzy.

"Okay. Heather's band has a secret show tomorrow night." Trent informed, whispering fiercely and worriedly. Cody widen his eyes, having a feeling that Trent would agree to play against his ex girlfriend's band.

"So what? Her secret shows are not a big deal. We're not playing against them." Cody demanded.

"She does have an amazing secret show. There's no way in hell we're gonna win." Izzy whisper with them. Trent rolled his eyes and stares at them serious.

"ANYWAYS, it's sold out, but Cody could get us in if he called Heather. You know, like...reconnaissance." Trent muttered, reasoning. Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Good idea." Izzy commented, agreeing. Cody stares at them back and forth with a pale and annoyed expression.

"Good idea? Good idea! How pathetic are we right now? We're not going to challenge them! That's final!" Cody demanded angrily.

"What are you suggesting we should do?" Trent asked, angrily irritated. Cody ponders at the question.

"I say we practice till our fingers bleed and we won't stop until our bass cabinets explodes. Okay?" Cody asked, encouraging them. Trent and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's do this tonight!" Trent added, vigorously. Cody shakes his head in response and puts his bass away.

"Sorry, not tonight. Gwen is throwing a party at her apartment and I'm invited." Cody said, giving a sheepishly smile. Trent and Izzy cocked an eyebrow and turns to Gwen, who was bored on the couch.

"We met and no invitation or anything?" Trent asked, offended. Gwen rolled her eyes and gets up from the couch.

"You guys could stop by if you want. It's not a big deal for-" Gwen said but Cody started ushering her out the exit, getting ready to leave with her quickly.

"No, no, no. You don't have to invite them if you don't want them to come. I'm pretty sure my friends don't feel like going. Right?" Cody asked with a warning look, mouthing them to say yes. Trent and Izzy share a look, then turns back to Cody.

"We're going to the party." They both said.

**The Party**

Inside Gwen's Apartment, Night:

The party is in full swing. There is loud music blaring and nearly a hundred people talking, dancing and drinking. Cody walks over to the kitchen where tons of people pour themselves drinks. Cody grabs a red plastic cup and looks for something that he could drink. Gwen makes her way through the crowed party and walks up to Cody.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Gwen asked, curiously. Cody turns to her and nodded with a tensed smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Do you have anything that is not alcohol-flavor?" Cody asked, digging in the big bucket of ice filled with beer, coolers, wine, vodka, everything. Gwen rolled her eyes and pats him on the shoulder.

"There's Coke Zero in the mini fridge from my room. You want me to get for you?" Gwen asked. Cody pulls out his hand from the bucket and nodded.

"That would be awesome." Cody muttered, relieved. Gwen walks off, trying to get through the party people. Cody checks out Gwen's ass as she exits. Gwen looks over her shoulder and notice that Cody's starring at her butt. She smirks and walks back to him, observing his fantasy.

"Is my ass really that big?" Gwen asked, messing with him. Cody got paled and quickly shook his head.

"What? No, no. Noooo..." Cody mumbles, glancing back at her ass. Gwen rolled her eyes and holds the urge to chuckle.

"But you wish it was?" Gwen teased, with a fake seductive tone. Cody drool and nodded, getting smitten by it.

"Nooo..."Cody mumbled, dreamily. Gwen was waving her hand in Cody's face, trying to bring him back to reality.

"I'd recommend snapping out of it pretty quickly if you want to live." Gwen playfully threatens, shaking her fist at him. Cody shakes off his fantasy and gives her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-Sorry." Cody muttered, blushing and mortified. Gwen giggles and waves it off.

"I'm messing with you. Enjoy yourself. Meet new people around here. Have fun." Gwen said, gesturing him to have fun in the party. Cody nervously chuckles and nodded in agreement.

"I'll wait for you here, first. I need to get my drink on, heh." Cody said, pointing at his empty cup. Gwen rolled her eyes and walks off to her direction. Cody sighed and leans on the counter next to a pony keg. Bridgette walks by and gets herself a cup of beer. Cody turns to her with a confuse look, wondering how she knew about the party.

"Who invited you?" Cody asked, curiously. Bridgette hands him a party flyer paper while sipping her cup of beer.

"Everyone is invited, dumb dumb. Why is your cup empty? There's a Pony Keg next to you." Bridgette said, pointing at the keg. Cody scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't drink. I'm just waiting for Gwen to bring me a Coke Zero." Cody answered. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Not much of a party guy, aren't you? You have to drink sometimes. It wouldn't be a party if you don't drink." Bridgette pointed out, taking another sip. Cody shakes his head, not bothering to respond to that.

"Who are you here with?" Cody asked, changing the subject. Bridgette points at a blonde guy wearing a cowboy hat across the dining room, dancing.

"See that guy with the hat? His name is Geoff." Bridgette said, with a smitten smirk. Cody stares at him with a disturbed expression.

"Why is he wearing a cowboy hat? Is he from Texas or is he just being a douche?" Cody asked. Bridgette turns back to him and scowls.

"At least he's cooler than you. He's a very nice guy. I met him three hours ago. He's really sweet and full of joy." Bridgette said with a smile. Cody rolled his eyes and gives her an disinterested look.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's nice and everything." Cody murmured, sarcastically. Bridgette shoots him an annoyed look and didn't bother to respond to that.

"Is Noah here? I don't see him around." Bridgette said, changing the subject. Cody sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea where he his. Maybe he's at a gay bar or something." Cody answered. Bridgette nodded and felt her phone vibrating. She pulls it out and checks a received message. Bridgette stares at it confusingly, then hands it to Cody.

"Courtney send me a voice message for you." Bridgette said. Cody grabs the phone and hears the voice message: _'Heeyyy buddy...Lis-listen...um...This is your ro-roomate Noah us-using your sister's phone...I didn't know Bridgette's number so your sister he-helped me out...Anyways, I'm at another party, I'm very drunk as hell and I'm about to get raped. I'll come home...in 45 minutes.' End of messages: _Cody furrowed his eyebrows, bewildered and very grossed out. He deletes the message and hands back the phone to Bridgette.

"So what's the message?" Bridgette asked, curiously. Cody shivers in disgust for thinking about it.

"You really don't want to know." Cody muttered, which made Bridgette bemused. Geoff (24, Blonde, cocky and coolest guy you'll ever meet. Rating: Unknown) makes his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, beautiful. This is a cool party." Geoff commented. Bridgette giggles and hands him a tequila shot with piece of lemon in it. Geoff smirks and downs the shot without hesitating. Cody cringe for the way he drank it. Geoff wince at the burning inside and gasp for air.

"That's good. What's up, dude. I'm Geoff." Geoff greeted to Cody, held his hand out to shake it. Cody shakes his hand and cracks a small smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Have I ever seen you around here?" Cody asked, scans him up and down. Geoff chuckles and shakes his head in response.

"Nah, dude. I'm just visiting. I'm from New York. Came here for the party. I'm also looking for someone." Geoff said, enthusiastically. Cody arches an eyebrow, wondering who's the person he's looking for.

"Cody doesn't know how to drink. Can you help him, Geoff?" Bridgette teased with a smirk. Geoff gives Cody a surprised and an amazed look.

"What? You never had a drink before, dude? How old are you?" Geoff asked, amused. Cody shoots Bridgette a look and shakes his head, denying Geoff's point of view.

"I used to drink but no more, heh. I'm just waiting for my girlfriend to bring me Coke Zero." Cody said, a little embarrassed. Geoff laughs at his expression and grabs Cody's cup.

"C'mon, man. There has to be a reason for you to drink. Are you having a bad day or something?" Geoff asked, playfully. Cody scoffed and nodded in response.

"You have no idea. I bumped into my ex girlfriend today, I battle a few assholes and my friends are mean to me." Cody listed, frustrated for thinking about his ex. Geoff nodded for understanding, filling shot glasses with Sambuca.

"You had a rough day. Take a sip of this and it will help you forget about today. Trust me. You won't remember anything the next day." Geoff assured, handing a shot glass to Cody. He grabs it and stares at it for a few seconds. He smells the shot, recoiling in disgust.

"Umm...Okay...Just one drink, because I don't want to get too drunk." Cody said, still starring at his drink. Geoff chuckles and grabs a shot glass for himself.

"Just drink it and let's see if you still want another shot. Simple as that." Geoff said, with a amused smile. Cody rolled his eyes and snickers.

"Okay. But I swear to God that this is going to be my last drink for tonight." Cody added, then he downs his shot. Geoff smirks and joins him drinking his own shot.

**2 Minutes later**

Everyone is cheering and chanting for watching Cody drink a whole bottle of Ouzo _**15%**_. Cody and Geoff challenge each other to shotgun a beer without choking or coughing _**35%**_. Cody and others are playing beer pong with Gwen's kitchen table _**50%**_. Cody and Geoff are a having a race shot after shots of Tequila _**64%**_. Cody drinks out of a pump from the keg, but upside down **78%**. Geoff is pouring beer into a funnel while Cody sucks the beer out of the tube _**89%**_. Cody takes a huge swig of a vodka bottle, then gags and spits it out everywhere _**100% Drunk Combo**__**!**_

Later, Cody is sitting on the couch next to Geoff, both absolutely smashed and wasted. They're each holding a beer can.

"I-I have to admit...you s-sure know how to show people a-a good time." Cody mumbled, drunkenly. Geoff snickers and takes a sip of his beer.

"Y-you looked tensed, dude...I had no choice bu-but to show you h-how to party." Geoff mumbled, drunkenly. Cody burps and laughs hysterically.

"Oh, man...I. Am. Wasted. Seriously...yo-you're like, the coolest g-guy I've ever met." Cody commented, shit-faced. Geoff gives a proud smile, then gets up from the couch.

"Thanks man. Hey, I'll be back. I gotta squeeze a lemon in the bathroom." Geoff drunkenly said as he stumbles his way to the bathroom. Cody leans back on the couch, sighing in relaxation...supposedly. Just as Geoff walks up the stairs to the bathroom, Gwen enters the dining room with a can of Coke Zero in her hand. She pushes her way through the crowd, trying to find Cody. Gwen finds Trent drinking with Ezekiel and Izzy.

"Hey, have one of you seen Cody around?" Gwen asked, frustrated. Trent points at Cody across the room, singing a karaoke machine.

"He's right there, singing a gay song." Trent answered, disturbed. Cody was singing _'When A Man Loves A Woman'_ by Marvin Gaye, but he changes the lyrics with his own words.

"_When my roommate loves a maann...I can't keep my mind on something else...He'll gay up the world_!" Cody sings, wobbly and askew. Gwen stares at him, confusingly. She turns back to Trent.

"What the hell happened to him?" Gwen asked, concerned. Trent shrugged his shoulders and takes a sip of his beer.

"I think I saw him play beer pong at your kitchen. He must be drunk." Trent guessed, getting entertained by Cody's singing.

"I didn't notice that there was a karaoke machine around here." Izzy said, confused. Gwen hands the Coke Zero to Trent and walks up to Cody.

"Cody, how drunk are you?" Gwen asked, grabbing the microphone away from him. Cody can't keep his balance as he tries to touch his nose while standing on one foot.

"V-very...drunk." Cody answered with a goofy grin, then he falls down to the floor, hard. Gwen immediately helps him up and he collapses onto her, forcing her to hold him up.

"Jesus, stand on your feet, will you-" Gwen groans, trying to hold him. Cody laughs hysterically as he latches onto Gwen. She smells his breath, then she gags for smelling the reek of alcohol. Cody puts his arms around Gwen.

"Yo-you're the mo-most beautiful girl. Can yo-you read me a bedtime story?" Cody asked, childishly. Gwen rolled her eyes and picked Cody up bridal style.

"You're really strong." Cody added, amazed that she could carry him easy. She walks over to the couch and gently laid Cody on it. Gwen sits on the couch and strokes his hair.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Gwen asked. Cody shakes his head in response and picks up a bottle of tequila and shoves it into Gwen's hand.

"Nope, but can you help me finish this bottle?" Cody asked, playfully. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows and puts the bottle away.

"That's enough for you. What happened after I left? Who convinced you to drink?" Gwen asked, wondering. Cody laughs again and uses his fingers to imitate Geoff's figure.

"Some g-guy in a cowboy hat...I forget his name..." Cody mumbled, feeling drowsy. Gwen arched an eyebrow, seeming that it sounded familiar to her.

"Listen, stay here. I'm gonna go and tell Trent to take you home. Okay?" Gwen said, gesturing him stay on the couch. Cody nodded in response and burps again. Gwen gets up from the coach and walks off. Just as she leaves, Geoff enters the room and sits back on the couch next to Cody.

"Sorry, I took so long. I found out that I didn't need to do number one. It was the next number." Geoff muttered, commiserating. Cody showed a disgusted face and shivers a little.

"I really didn't need to know that." Cody responded. Geoff chuckles and pats him on the back.

"My bad, bro. You want to keep drinking until we pass out?" Geoff offered with a smirk. Cody shakes his in response with a guilt look on his face.

"Nah, man. If Gwen sees me drink, she will flip out." Cody muttered, disappointingly. Geoff's eyes snapped open and turns to him, surprised when Cody mentioned the name.

"Wait, what? Did you just said what I think you said?" Geoff asked. At this cue, Gwen walks back to the room and sees Geoff next to Cody.

"Geoff?" Gwen asked, stunned. Cody snap his fingers for remembering the name, then turns to Gwen.

"That's his name, heh! Thanks for reminding me...Wait...how did you-" Cody mumbled, with a confused realization.

"What are you doing here? Pilgrim get away from him." Gwen warned. Geoff scans Cody and stares at him familiarly.

"Wait, you're Tony Pilgrim?" Geoff asked, standing up. Cody looks up at him with a very confuse look on his face.

"Um, it's Cody Pilgrim and yeah I am." Cody answered, still wondering why he called him Tony.

"Ahh bro...really sorry about this but-" Geoff said, lifting his fist up. Then, _**SUCKER PUNCH!**_ He punched Cody, sending him smash into the Karaoke Machine, changing the music to _'Getting Boring'_ By The Sea. Cody tries to stand on his feet but then Geoff leaps into a _**FLYING KICK! **_He kicked Cody, sending him crash though the window. Cody lands in a _**CRUMP!**_ on the snowy front lawn, with a beer pong table around. Geoff comes out from the door and stomps over to Cody.

"-I gotta fight you over Gwen. League of Evil Exes' rule." Geoff finished, cracking his knuckles. Gwen, Bridgette and Trent watch from the doorway of the house, including a group of party people are watching from behind. Geoff yanks him up and swings a **_PUNCH!_** to Cody's stomach. He winces and grunted in pain.

"UGH DUDE! What the hell! I thought we were friends!" Cody groans, starring at him in a drunk disbelief. Geoff rolled his eyes and _**POW! **_He punches Cody again. He slides across wet-down ground near the door where Trent, Bridgette and Gwen are. Bridgette crouches down, looking down at Cody.

"Hey. I think that's one of Gwen's exes." Bridgette said, barley realizing it. Cody and Gwen rolled their eyes.

"No duuhhh!" Cody muttered, starring up at her like she's stupid. Geoff grabs his feet and _**THROWS!**_ him back to the lawn, where they can get a clear fight. Cody stands up with a snow ball in his mouth, brushing himself off. Geoff approaches Cody, fist swinging. Cody quickly _**BLOCKS!**_ the punches and knocks Geoff a few feet away from him. He growls and stomps back to him. Cody holds his hands up for a time-out, which made Geoff stop.

"Wait! Hold on." Cody grunted, feeling a gag, then he covers his mouth. Cody turns green, then runs to the nearest trashcan and _**PUKES!**_ inside of it. Geoff showed a disgusted and disturbed face. The party crowd went 'eewwwww' for watching Cody throw up. Gwen looks away and wince for the puking sound. Cody gets his head out of the trashcan and walks back to where he stand.

"Okay, I'm done." Cody muttered, wiping his mouth. Geoff started attacking again. **_POW!_** Cody drops to the ground and crawls away from him. He couldn't focus of the upcoming attacks, he's not too sober to see it coming. Cody gets up and tries his best to concentrate the next attack.

Geoff takes a huge swings at him. Cody ducks down, Geoff's powerful fist smashes a large chunk of wood from a tree. Cody had an opportunity to make a move. He clench his fist and uppercuts Geoff up into the air _**SHORYUKEN!**_ (from Street Fighter, FYI heh). Geoff drops to the ground. He gets up, straightens his shirt and glares at his opponent. Cody gulps and turns to Gwen with a very drunk-confuse look on his face.

"What's your story with this guy?" Cody asked with a hiccup. Everyone in the party turns to Gwen, whispering and curious to hear about the story. Gwen sighed and leans on the doorway.

"...After I dumped Duncan, I usually go to parties to clear my mind. That's when I met Geoff. He was such a party animal, it drove me nuts. Especially when he keeps wearing that stupid hat. I only dated him because he knows how to throw a party. Whenever he sees me talk to a guy, he uses a ping pong ball into a giant fire ball attached to a long steel chain to attack. He's cool...but he was such a douche." Gwen finished her flashback.

"Wait, what! This guy has fire powers too?" Cody asked, very stunned. Geoff evilly chuckles and walks up to a ping pong table.

"There's so many things that you don't know about me, bro." Geoff muttered, grabbing a ping pong ball. He slips his belt off and whips a long steel chain belt buckle. He lift up the ping pong ball and flames escapes from his hand and turns it into a giant fire ball. He attaches the fire ball at the end of the long chain. Cody eyes were wide with his mouth ajar.

"That is...awesome." Cody commented, drunkenly amazed. Geoff scoffed and begins twirling it above his head. Each rotation makes a **_WHOOSH!_** sound in the air. The fire comes right at him. Cody quickly ducks out of the way, the fire ball destroys another large chunk of wood of a tree behind him. Geoff focused on his enemy...whoosh...whoosh...**_WHOOSH! _**He lets the fire ball fly at him, letting the chain wrap around Cody's leg.

Geoff smirks and yanks the chain, causing Cody to fall down to the ground. Cody tries to crawl away but Geoff pulls him back. Cody scans around the ground, trying to find something useful for a weapon. He digs snow and finds a boomerang. Cody sigh in relief and grabs it. He turns to Geoff and throws it at him.

The boomerang twirls through the air heading right at Geoff. _**BAM! **_The Evil Ex swats it out of the air with his fire ball and chain. He lifts up his chain and the boomerang lies bent, on the ground. Cody stands up and got really impressed for blocking his attack.

Geoff looks across his opponent...**_WHOOSH!_** He lets the fire ball fly at him. It strikes Cody in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The party crowd went 'oooooooh' with a ouch look. Geoff twirls the chain over his head and sends it towards Cody on the ground.

Cody quickly rolls out of the way, the fire ball **_PUNCHES! _**a hole in an ping pong table instead. Cody was breathing heavily, knowing that he doesn't have a chance to win. He stands up and turns to Gwen.

"How do I defeat him?" Cody quickly asked, trying figure out his weakness. Gwen ponders for a while and then had a thought.

"Do you play baseball? You have to hit him with his own fire ball." Gwen informed him. Cody nodded and looks around the ground. He find a loose table leg and grabs it. Cody holds his position, getting ready to strike.

"Bridgette was right. You were a nice guy!" Cody taunted, ready to attack. Geoff throws the fire ball and chain, heading towards his enemy. Cody, quickly as a whip, bats it away with the table leg, sending it back to him. Geoff sees the fire ball racing towards his face. He ducks down with a smirk. Then all of a sudden, the fire ball hits a tree, causing it to bounce back. _**K.O! **_The ball hits the back of his head, making him explode into coins. The party crowd cheer for Cody's victory.

"Yes...I did it." Cody mumbled, panting. Then he falls down to the ground, totally exhausted. Gwen walk over to him and helps him up.

"Hey. Here, let me help. Are you still drunk?" Gwen asked, helping him to stand on his feet. Cody shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I think Geoff's punches got me a little sober." Cody muttered, managing not to fall. Gwen scoffed and walks him towards her house.

"Party's over, everyone." Gwen told the party crowd. Everyone were mumbling in disappointment. Trent, Izzy, Bridgette and Ezekiel leaves the house. Cody turns to her with a confuse look.

"You didn't have to end the party." Cody mumbled, dizzy. Gwen turns to him with a smirk.

"I only said that so we keep the house to ourselves. We could make our own party." Gwen said, with a hint of lust. Cody didn't get it with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? It wouldn't be a party without- Ohhhh..." Cody exclaimed, realized the hint with a blush. They share a dirty (PG-13) grin and lean for a kiss.

**One Word: Can you please review? That's actually four words.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Diary

**Toonster9's Quote:** This is part 1 of Cody meeting Alejandro. I'm having a difficult problems with the rest of this vegan chapter. Part 2 will be updated in a few days.

**hawkfire111**: It's your choice man. Sorry for putting Noah as Wallace. It's just a role.

**Icestar51:** Geoff was suppose to be the twin of the Katayanagi but InuGhost and myself made different. This part was in the comic book of Scott Pilgrim volume 5. When Scott fights that robot. It's all different. When people give me ideas, I'll put it. Depending if it's good.

**Stinkfly3:** Sorry dude.

**AerisSerris:** Well here's Alejandro's chapter...sort of. The rest is going to be updated in 2 days or maybe tomorrow.

**InuGhost2.0:** I put your idea in this chapter, it's really funny. Also, very genius about Harold Leshawna being the Vegan Police lol. That's coming up next.

**PhenomsServant:** Thanks for letting me aware about this. Also, I'm making a different for this story. I mean Geoff and Justin being the Katayanagi twins? Nahhh I have to make their own parts so the story could be longer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: The Diary**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Very Early in the Morning:

Cody lies between Bobby and Noah on the futon. Bobby sits up with a with a perplexed look on his face.

"And you didn't bang her? Are you gay?" Bobby asked, disturbingly surprised that Cody haven't slept with Gwen after the party. Cody sits up, holding an ice pack pressed to his head.

"I couldn't stop thinking about my stupid ex-girlfriend. And I have an extreme hangover. The alcohol didn't help at all." Cody muttered, wincing for his headache. A bleary Jimmy sits up between them all, curious about the conversation.

"Is that the Todd Phillips' funny movie?" Jimmy asked, wondering if that's what they're talking about. Noah sits up with them, tired and annoyed.

"Cody. Just because Heather's back in town doesn't make it not over." Noah said, reasoning. Cody scoffed and rubs his temples.

"Double negative. Tricky." Cody murmured, contemplating. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"He means it's over. Move on." Bobby advised. Noah and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Word." Noah muttered, agreed.

"Mm hm." Jimmy added, agreed. Cody confidently nodded and stands up with his boxers on while music swells on his cue.

"Right. Don't dwell in the past. I'll get over it. Live and let live. I'm not gonna let her toy with me. From this moment on, I will think of Heather Adams no more!" Cody said, ecstatic and proudly.

**No More!**

Inside Trent's House, Living Room, Day:

A deadly serious Trent addresses Izzy, Cody and Ezekiel around the room. Gwen lounges on the couch, looking bored.

"I have distressing news." Trent started, dramatically. Before Trent could continue, Izzy cuts in.

"Is the news that we suck? Because I already knew that." Izzy teased with a smirk. Trent glares at her for the insult and shakes his head in response.

"No. The Clash of Red Dragons are doing a secret show tonight. And Heather called me and asked us to open for them." Trent informed, showing a magazine cover of Heather's band. Izzy and Ezekiel nodded with a awe look. Cody shoots angry daggers at Trent for the betrayal.

"I effing hate you." Cody hissed, scowling. Trent rolled his eyes and approaches Cody.

"Dude, gig is a gig. Maybe you can put your history aside until we get through this thing. You know, for the band? For the bad. For the band, dammit!." Trent said, seriously stubborn. Cody shakes his head in disappointment.

"Can't we do our own secrets shows?" Cody suggested, getting nervous for thinking of playing against his ex-girlfriend.

"All our shows _are_ secret shows. We don't exist." Izzy pointed out, not making the situation any better. Trent groans in frustration and starts pacing around the room.

"Forgive me Cody, but we're doing it. C-man might be there! We play the next round of the battle tonight. So we need to rehearse, here and now! We need to get some buzz going. We need groundswell. We need insane stalkers!" Trent seriously said, paces pass a window to reveal...Sierra (The Insane Stalker) outside, watching.

She has a tearful face, pressed against the window. Totally crushed to see Cody sitting next to Gwen, cuddling with each other. Sierra pulls out her cellphone and furiously text-message: '**Beth OMFG Meet Me At My House In Like 20 Min! I'm Being Serious! I Need A Shoulder 2 Cry On Or Whtvr!**' Cody rest his head on Gwen's shoulder, sighing in depression.

"What would you do? If your ex was in a band and they wanted you to open for them?" Cody asked, wallowing in misery. Gwen contemplates at his question while resting her head on top of Cody's head.

"If my ex was in the band?" Gwen asked, softly. Cody nodded in response with a sigh.

"Yeah." Cody murmured, deprived. Gwen shrugged her shoulders while stroking Cody's hair for comfort.

"It might be a little awkward. But maybe it's the grown up thing to do." Gwen advised, trying to brighten things up for him. Cody thought about it and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're all adults right?" Cody said, confidently. Everyone in the room shrugged their shoulders. Cody turns to Gwen.

"Have your ex ever stole your heart and then shattered it into million of pieces?" Cody asked, with a little mourn tone. Gwen arched an eyebrow and shakes her head in response.

"Not exactly, but my ex did stole my diary. Does that count?" Gwen asked. Cody shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Focus, Cody. Heather could give us the opportunity to talk to C-man. We have to rock like we never rock before. We need to be the most hardcore rockers. We cannot look weak during the show. It's all about winning and-" Trent inspires, trying to encourage but Cody cuts in by lifting one finger.

"Hold that thought." Cody gagged, running to the bathroom and starts _**PUKING! **_inside the toilet. Everyone in the room got disgusted for hearing Cody throw up.

"Ughh! Holy Hell! I'm never gonna drink again!" Cody groans while puking.

**OMG!**

Inside Drug Smart, Evening:

Sierra frantically rifles through racks of hair dye and rants furiously into her cellphone.

"Oh my God! He's dating a blue-headed, weird goth chick! I hate his stupid guts! I'm gonna disembowel him!" Sierra exclaimed into her phone, while a picking a hair dye color.

**She Is Agitated...**

Inside Sierra's House, Bedroom, Same Evening:

Sierra stands on her bed and continues ranting at Beth, who's getting a bit terrified by her tone.

"He only likes her cause she's old! She's probably like 25! She's just some weird white girl, you know!" Sierra exclaimed, grabbing her box of hair dye and stomps her way to the bathroom. Beth watches her walk to the bathroom with a puzzled look on her face.

"I think you mentioned she was weird." Beth added, disturbed.

Later, Beth helps Sierra color her hair under the bathtub spigot, still venting at the same conversation.

"She's got a head start! I didn't even know there was good music until like two months ago! Okay, this really burns." Sierra muttered, wincing at the burning of her hair. Beth gestures her to start the water of the bathtub.

"We should rense." Beth suggested, but Sierra wasn't paying attention.

"I mean he knew I was cool but he thought I was too young, so he tried to find someone cool but old." Sierra explained, angrily irritated for thinking about it. Beth arched an eyebrow, confused.

"She's cool? I thought she was weird-" Beth said but Sierra cuts in.

"Well she thinks she's cool. This is all her fault." Sierra angrily wails.

"Why?" Beth asked, wondering the reason. Sierra turns the faucet on and renses her hair.

"It must be her fault. Obviously it's just a twist of fate or whatever, isn't it? Star crossed lovers! Born too late!" Sierra exclaimed, fiercely. She glances up and looks at her new hairstyle in the mirror: HER HAIR LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE GWEN'S. Sierra hesitated, looking at her hair with a awe.

"Oh God...I look so...so good." Sierra stammered to herself, amazed. She throws a long scarf on, looking sexy, eyes narrowing. Sierra turns to Beth with an vengeful look on her tan face.

"Cody Pilgrim broke my heart, and I know how to get him back..." Sierra hissed, looking back in the mirror. Beth walks up behind her, looking confuse and sort of frighten.

"How?" Beth asked, wondering. Sierra pulls put her cellphone and instantly text-message types: '**Ezekiel Itz Sierra. OMFG Ur So Hott!**'

**The Show Begins...**

Around Toronto, Level's Palace, Night:

A huge line of Too Cool Youths snakes outside a rock venue. A sign reads 'The Clash of Red Dragons-Sold Out'. They hear loud music blasting through the open doors, vibrating the snowy ground and the kids' feet.

Inside, Sex Bob-omb Rock Out at the hipster club, watching people hovering at the bar. They're surrounded by throngs of nearly identical Hipster Youth in white belts and converse. The loud music stops abruptly. Sex Bob-omb bow onstage.

"Thank you. We were Sex Bob-omb" Trent said to the audience, a bit nervous. Noah and Courtney clap and cheer at the bar, very drunk. The other snobbish kids in the audience shrug and disperse, totally not impressed. Izzy stands up from her drumset and lift up her drumsticks.

"WE LOVE YOU, TORONTO!" Izzy enthusiastically shouts, then she throws one of her drumsticks out in the crowd. **_BAM! _**

"Ow! My eye!" Someone in the crowd cried in pain, seeming that one of them got hit by it. Trent clears his throat and points at the people from the back of the club.

"We got some merch out the back, so-um..." Trent stammered, getting freaked out. He covers the microphone with his hand and turns to the Cody and Izzy.

"Okay. Bar. Now." Trent whispered, panicking.

Later, the disillusioned Sex Bob-omb hang with Gwen at the bar. Cody holds Gwen's hand. Trent leans on the bar counter and turns to Gwen.

"Level with me. Did we suck?" Trent asked, worriedly. Gwen turns to him with a careless expression.

"I don't know. Did you?" Gwen asked, sarcastically. She let's go of Cody's hand and walks away. Trent watches her excuse herself, scowling.

"She must go. She knows we suck." Trent whispered, fiercely. Cody wondered why Gwen is bailing on him again. He jogs to catch up to her, taking her hand again. Gwen turns to him with a disturbed and confuse look on her face.

"Listen, you don't have to go...but I totally understand if you want to. What with my ex-girlfriend here and all, heh." Cody muttered, nervously. Gwen leans close to his face, looking deeply into Cody's eyes.

"I do have to go...To the bathroom." Gwen explained, dryly. She yanks her hand away from Cody and walks into the bathroom. Cody stood there for an awkward moment, then he punches his head for being so stupid.

Inside the bathroom, Gwen does her eyeliner, washes her hands and looks in the mirror to see two images of herself staring back. Or is it...It's Sierra with identical hair, clothes and makeup. She stands next to Gwen, looking hot.

"Hey Gwen." Sierra hissed, glaring. Gwen cocks an eyebrow, getting uncomfortable at her appearance and same figure as hers.

"Um...hey?" Gwen responded, awkwardly. She turns around and exit the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Gwen muttered to herself, very confused. Sierra looks over her shoulder, watching her leave with narrow eyes.

Seconds later, Gwen and Sierra exit the bathroom together, both moving a hair piece from their faces. Cody furrowed his eyebrows for the notice and breaks into a cold sweat. Sierra heads into Ezekiel's arms at the other end of the bar.

"Hey Cody." Sierra greeted, shooting him a sultry look. Cody struggles with something resembling jealousy.

"What in the hell?" Cody muttered to himself, starring at them confusingly. Noah and Courtney stand next to Cody.

"Scandal 2.0! Look who Sierra's hanging with." Courtney started with a smirk. Sierra snuggles up to Ezekiel and gives Cody a long look. Noah grins as Gwen approaches the group, who is also starring at the new couples.

"Who's the psycho-looking schoolgirl?" Gwen asked, sitting next to Cody.

"Cody dated that psycho." Noah answered, watching his roommate's reaction. Cody shoots him a warning look, then he turns to Gwen with a innocent smile.

"Briefly." Cody corrected, nervously. Courtney and Noah rolled their eyes.

"I bet Ezekiel will date her even briefly-er." Courtney said, messing with him. Cody shoots angry daggers at his sister. Gwen was studying Sierra's figure.

"How old is she?" Gwen asked, wondering. Cody tries to think of a way to respond. A 'Wheel Of Fortune' spins inside Cody's head, with selections such as _'It was nothing'_ and _'She was nobody'_. The wheel sticks between _'I gotta pee_.' and '_Who, her?_'

"I gotta pee on her-I mean, I gotta pee. Pee time, heh." Cody mumbled turning beet red in embarrassment, walking off. The group watches Cody walk away, with a grossed out look on their faces.

Later inside the bathroom, Cody washes his hands and looks to see Two Codys starring back, one darker with fringed hair and a wicked glare. Cody whips around, freaking out. It's gone and he's alone. He turns back to the mirror, then notice there's a small web camera at the corner edge of the mirror. Cody stares at the web camera closely and sees ' Property of C.H.R' carved on it. Cody steps back and runs to the exit.

**Then It Was Time...**

Moments later, a freaked out Cody returns to the group. Then, the lights dim and the stage fills with twisting blue tendrils of smoke. The Hipster Kids cheer for the upcoming band. The Clash of Red Dragons materialize out of swirling mists. Everyone starts applauding for their appearance. Cody starts cheering for the band.

"Yaaa!-I mean, Booo!" Cody boos, stopping himself for cheering his ex. Heather walks to the stage, wearing a long black coat. Sierra happily screams her teen brains out. A blonde drummer is wearing a black tank top and has one arm wrapped in a black bandage. She tilted her head up, revealing to be Bridgette as the drummer in Heather's Band.

Bridgette looks down at Cody watching, she happily waves hello to him. Cody stares at her confusingly, wondering why she's playing in the band. Bridgette notice the expression Cody has given her, she pulls out her cellphone and text-messages. Gwen's cellphone vibrates. She pulls it out and checks a received message. She hands it to Cody.

"I'm guessing it's for you." Gwen said, closely to his ear. Cody grabs the phone and reads the message.'**They Hire Me 2 Play As Their Drummer. Isn't Tht Awesome! lol :)**'. Cody rolled his eyes and gives the phone back to Gwen. The Bass Player steps into the light, no longer shrouded in dry ice, he cuts a tan handsome, striking Rock God figure. The Bass Player stares at Gwen and Cody from behind his fringe. Cody yells into Gwen's ear, over the cheers.

"That guy on bass? That's Alejandro." Cody informed. Gwen nodded, seeming aware.

"I know." Gwen pointed out.

"Oh Yeah..." Heather yells to the microphone. Cody stares at Gwen, puzzled.

"You Know?" Cody asked, wondering what she meant by that.

"Oh Yeah..." Heather yells again, making everyone go crazy. The Bass Player brushes away his fringe hair, revealing his chiseled Hispanic-Pretty-Boy face, Alejandro Ingram (25, Evil-Ex number 4. Rating: 9th Degree Vegan). Cody widen his eyes, having a confused realization.

"Oh no." Cody muttered to himself, stunned. Heather smiles proudly to her fans, standing in a model pose. The crowd goes wild. Heather holds her hand up, gesturing the crowd to stop cheering. The hipster kids goes silent. Heather clears her throat and leans close to the microphone standing in front of her.

"Before we start playing, I want to do something first. We have a special guest in the audience." Heather said to the crowd, pointing at someone. The lighting guy swings the spotlight to Gwen, making everyone turn to her. Cody looks up at Heather, wondering what she's planning. Heather waves hello to the couples with an evil smirk.

"Her name is Gwen Flowers. Are you enjoying yourself, Gwen?" Heather asked, withering. Gwen shoots glares at Heather, which delights her for seeing her angry expression. Heather chuckles and pulls out something from inside her coat.

"I have a little story to read for you, fans. It's call '_Gwen's Diary_'." Heather told to the crowd, with a smirk. Gwen widen her eyes in shocked and gasped. Cody stares up at the diary in disbelief.

"My boyfriend, Alejandro was nice enough to steal it from her. Something to remind him of why she'd fall for him in the first place." Heather told to the crowd, which made Gwen blush in angry embarrassment.

Cody scowls at Heather, knowing that she's only doing this in order to humiliate her during the show. Alejandro shoots a devastating smirk to Gwen's expression. Heather sits on a stool, flips the book open and clears her throat.

"Ahem. Lets begin... '_So, I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just soo damn hot. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would've be McHottie or Spicy Casadia. He's the sexiest guy I've ever dated. He's pretty much the only person that I can kiss all night. And I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play bass guitar._' Awwww isn't that cute, people?" Heather told the crowd, humiliating Gwen.

The Hipster kids were snickering and chucking for the diary. Gwen gritted her teeth and turns red, seething in anger. Cody was shocked, knowing that Heather had no rights to read Gwen's diary out loud to the whole crowd. Although, he was sort of jealous that she was extremely attracted to Alejandro. Heather puts away the book and slips off her coat, revealing a hot stunning figure.

"Now let the real show begin!" Heather yells into the microphone. The Hipster Youth, including Sierra, go crazy as Alejandro and The Clash of Red Dragons rock some totally amazing music.

**This Song Is Kind of Long, So...**

Later, hordes of hipsters empty out of the venue. Sex Bob-omb and Gwen lounge near the backstage doors. Sierra and Ezekiel walk up to them. Ezekiel now wears a white belt and has a wispy fringe of hair in his eyes.

"Oh my God, they were amazing." Sierra commented for Heather's band. Ezekiel nodded in agreement with a smile.

"There's a After Party on Toronto Island. Should be pretty cool, eh." Ezekiel added. Izzy turns to him, arching an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. Trent was the one who told you about it, retard." Izzy reminded, playfully. Trent snap his fingers, getting Izzy's and Ezekiel's attention.

"C-Man might be there! We could play him some of our stuff! I wonder if he has a tape player..." Trent muttered, pondering. Gwen was comforting Cody by rubbing his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to throw up, again." Cody murmured, nauseous. Gwen pats him on the back.

"You'll be okay. Just relax." Gwen said softly. Cody nodded and turns to her with a concern look.

"Hey...I'm sorry that Heather read your-" Cody started but Gwen cuts in.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said: Alejandro stole it a long time ago. It's not a big deal." Gwen assured, showing no emotion.

"You didn't deserve to be humiliated. Imagine if you told his dark secrets to everybody? He wouldn't liked that." Cody pointed out, angrily defensive. Gwen scoffed and shoots him a smirk.

"But I do know one of his dark secrets." Gwen added. Cody arched and eyebrow, surprised.

"Really? Is it embarrassing?" Cody asked, curiously. Gwen chuckles and crossed her arms.

"It is, for him. He doesn't like it when people calls him '_Al_'. Not. One. Bit. Now we're even." Gwen said, proudly. Cody snickers and got amazed for knowing the secret. Bridgette opens the backstage door and approaches the group with a huff. Everyone turns to her with a questioning look.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Heather Adams would like all of you to come backstage." Bridgette told them, not proudly. Cody widen his eyes in shock.

"Um...All of us?" Cody gulped, getting scared. Bridgette notice the expression and nodded.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Bridgette added, walking back to the backstage. The group shuffles backstage. Cody hangs his head like a condemned man, fully flustered. Sierra whispers in Ezekiel's ear while following the group, excited and freaking out.

"EEEE! Oh my God, we're going backstage! Heather is my favorite singer ever, how do they know her?" Sierra exclaimed, expectant.

"Cody used to go out with Heather. Yeah, we all used to hang ou-" Ezekiel started, but suddenly Sierra grabs Ezekiel's T-shirt and shakes him violently.

"Cody used to go out with Heather!" Sierra asked, very stunned.


	9. Chapter 9: V For Vegan

Part 2

**CHAPTER 8: V For Vegan**

**The Backstage...**

The Clash of Red Dragons lounges on a ratty couch at one side of the room, Sex Bob-omb lounges on a ratty couch at the other, across from them. Gwen and Heather stare angry daggers at each other. Alejandro gives an evil smirk to Cody, making him nervous and full of pressure. Sierra is in shock as she thinks a thousands thoughts. Alejandro turns to Gwen, then he winks at her. Gwen glares at him. Heather turns to Cody, burning a hole through him. Cody gulps, steadying his breathing. Izzy playfully stares at everyone, just for fun. Everyone else feels..._Awkward_...

"Hey Gwen." Alejandro greets, breaking the silence. Gwen keeps her glare to him.

"...Hey." Gwen hissed. Alejandro smirks at her.

"Cómo estás?" Alejandro asked, in Spanish. Gwen did understand him. Cody stares at him confusingly, not understanding the language.

"Bien." Gwen responded, in Spanish. Cody turns to her, more confused. Alejandro nodded with a evil grin.

"Mmm Hmm" Alejandro hums in response. Gwen leans closer to Cody and whisper into his ear.

"Creo que debemos sa- Sorry. I meant, I think we should get out of here." Gwen whispers, in English this time. Cody didn't respond, he's too busy being frozen in fright.

"Thanks for coming, guys. Enjoy the show?" Heather asked, with sarcasm. Cody hesitatingly nodded, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yeah...Awesome." Cody murmured, sweating. Heather gives a evil delicate smile.

"Did you like the part when I read Gwen's Diary" Heather added, looking at the Goth girl's reaction. Gwen shoots a hard glare at Heather, clenching her fists. Cody notice and pats her on the leg to calm down. Bridgette thinks of a way to change the subject before '_something'_ happens.

"Um-How was the world tour? You played with The Pixies? You're a superstar now. Thanks for letting me play as your drummer. What happened to your last drummer?" Bridgette asked, forcing a interested-to-hear smile. Heather didn't take her eyes off Gwen.

"We throw her in the river for talking too much. I think you might join her." Heather hissed, making Bridgette to shut her mouth. Sierra gawks at Heather from the corner of the room.

"Um...Heather?" Sierra murmured, getting her attention. Heather and Alejandro turns to her with a glare. Sierra nervously smiles and waves hello to her.

"I-I read your blog." Sierra muttered, holding the urge to faint. Izzy got bored, so she pulls out a constructive paper and a pencil to sketch. Heather rolled her eyes and turns back to the couples.

"So...Gwen and Cody eh?" Heather muttered, giving a fake smile.

"I know, eh?" Ezekiel responded, joining in. Heather ignores him and continues starring at Gwen.

"Anyway, you guys are a cute couple, you know? You suit each other." Heather commented, sarcastically. Alejandro scoffed at the comment, getting amused. Izzy glances at Bridgette.

"Psst. Hey." Izzy whispers under her breath, getting her attention. Bridgette turns to her with a questioning look. Izzy shows her artwork to her. It was a complete sketch of Cody in the ground, with his tongue sticking out in a very dead pose and Xs for eyes. Bridgette furrowed her eyebrows, disturbed and confused.

"So what's your ulterior motive Heather, in general?" Trent asked, not liking the tone from her. Bridgette shoots him a warning look.

"She doesn't need ulterior motives, Trent. She's got a write-up in spin." Bridgette pointed out, easing the situation.

"You're my role model Heather." Sierra murmured, amazed. Gwen leans close to Cody, whispering to his ear again.

"Can we please leave?" Gwen asked, getting uncomfortable. Cody shakes his head in response. He gets up, walks over to the snack table and pours himself a cup of coffee, heavy on the creamer and sugar. Heather turns to Cody.

"Cody, are you jealous for what Gwen wrote in her diary about Alejandro?" Heather asked, enjoying herself for making him feel weak. Cody shrugged his shoulders, showing her that her remarks doesn't intimidate him.

"Yeah. Well, you're jealous that I'm dating Gwen. So...whatever." Cody muttered, stirring his cup of coffee with a spoon. Heather rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Um, no. Nice try, though." Heather responded, withering. Alejandro joins Cody at the food table, standing a foot taller.

"Está usted en una dieta?" Alejandro asked in Spanish. Cody arched an eyebrow, confuse as hell.

"Umm...me no speak French, amigo?" Cody mumbles, having a hard time to understand him. Alejandro rolled his eyes and chuckles at Cody's stupidity.

"It's Spanish, tonto. And I asked if you eat healthy things for your diet? Because I do." Alejandro said with a accent. He points out their Healthy Concert Rider mandating: **_'No Dairy, Ovum or Genetically Modified Fruits or Vegetables'_**. Cody turns to Gwen with a puzzled look and mouths 'What the hell is a ovum?'. Gwen rolled her eyes and mouths 'Eggs.', answering his question. Alejandro pours himself a cup of coffee, adding some creamer.

"Um...Creamer?" Cody asked, wondering why he's only adding creamer. Alejandro stirs his cup with a spoon and turns to Cody.

"Soy milk...organic beans." Alejandro explained, walking back to the couch, sitting next to Heather. Cody shrugged his shoulders and walks back to the other couch, sitting next to Gwen.

"I like your outfit Gwen. Affordable?" Heather asked, sneering. Gwen scowls at her, which made Bridgette cut in before her.

"I was going to say, Heather. Did you get those high heels in New York, they're-" Bridgette said, but Heather holds her hand up to stop her sentence, not pleased with her trying to change the subject.

"I'm talking to Gwen right now." Heather hissed, angrily annoyed. Bridgette gulps and decides to give up being defensive for Gwen.

"Gwen lived in New York." Bridgette added. Heather shoots a smirk to Gwen.

"Oh really? I was just there. We played in the Chaos Theatre for Chris. You know him, right? You did mentioned him in your precious diary." Heather pointed out, with a taunt tone. Cody looks at Gwen, concerned. Gwen couldn't take the rage anymore, she was going to reply. But with no warning, Sierra gasps, stands up and points at Heather.

"OMG! I'VE KISSED THE LIPS THAT KISSED YOU!" Sierra screams, surprisingly stunned. Heather couldn't take it anymore, she turns to her bass player and nods. Alejandro gets up from the couch, cocks his arm and throws a _**BIONIC FIST!**_, decking Sierra off her feet. Everyone, except Heather, gasps in the room. Cody jumps to his feet and looks down at Sierra in shocked disbelief.

"Sierra!" Cody exclaimed, stunned. Ezekiel rushes to Sierra's aid, kneeling. Alejandro smirks and shrugged his shoulders, carelessly.

"That's right. I'm not afraid to hit a una chica. I'm a rock star." Alejandro muttered in enjoyment, sitting back down like nothing happened. Alejandro's punch was so strong, it turned Sierra's hair purple and plain as before. Ezekiel slowly and dramatically turns to Sex Bob-omb, in shock.

"He punched the highlights out of her hair...He punched the highlights. Out. Of. Her. Hair!" Ezekiel stammered, in Horror. Heather condescendingly chuckles and gives him a careless smile.

"She really got annoying. I hate our fans so much." Heather said coldly. Sex Bob-omb, including Bridgette, scowls at Heather. Alejandro puts his arm around her and smiles lovingly.

"You are magnífico" Alejandro commented, using the last word in Spanish. Heather smiles proudly to herself.

"I don't know the meaning of the word..." Heather replied sarcastically (But she really doesn't know). Ezekiel helps Sierra up and escorts out of the room. Cody slowly faces off against Alejandro Ingram with his face bright shade of rage. Bridgette shoots Cody a warning look and tries to think of way to bright things up.

"Umm. So, are you guys doing anything fun while you're in town?" Bridgette asked. Alejandro cocks an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Fun? In Toronto? Well...Gwen did write something about it in her diary. It looked really pathetic." Alejandro said, snickering. Heather laughs at the comment. Cody angrily glares at him.

"That is it! You Chupacabra!" Cody snarled, slams his fists on the coffee table in the middle, startling the evil couples. Cody stands up and deadly points at his opponent.

"YOU WILL PAY YOUR CRIMES FOR STEALING GWEN'S DIARY!" Cody taunted, inciting. He leaps across the table and sails towards Alejandro, swinging a flurry fist! Suddenly, Alejandro thrusts a hand out and telekinetically **_FREEZES! _**Cody in the air. Cody hovers, grasping his neck, chocking.

"C-can't m-move...my neck...yy...your hair...it l-looks beautiful." Cody chocked out, trying to breath. Alejandro's hair magically forms in a Fauxhawk with his eyes bright red, smoke fuming out of it. Heather smirks, watching the action from the couch.

"Didn't you know? Alejandro's Vegan." Heather informed, satisfied to see Cody in world of pain and death. Alejandro telekinetically**_ HURLS!_** Cody through the club's wall, sending him _**CRASH!**_ to the trashcans, garbage bags launching on him. Alejandro telekinetically moves the couch away and stomps through the hole, approaching his enemy.

"It's not a big deal." Alejandro added, with a triumphed grin. Gwen, Trent and Izzy peer through the newly made hole in the wall, to see Cody sprawled on some trash bags. He tries to keep his cool, despite being in a lot of pain.

"No wonder...Anyone can be vegan by eating tacos." Cody muttered, standing up and breathing for energy. Alejandro scoffed and shakes his head, in disagreement.

"Not tacos. Ovo-lacto vegetarian, maybe." Alejandro pointed out. Cody furrowed his eyebrows, confused for not understanding.

"Ovo what?" Cody asked, clueless. Alejandro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I partake not in la carne nor breastmilk or ovum of any creature that has a face." Alejandro explained. Heather approaches next to Alejandro, smirking at Cody.

"Short answer: Being hot vegan just makes you better than most people." Heather pointed out. Alejandro smirks and his eyes turns bright-smoking red.

"Exacto." Alejandro added, lifts up Cody telekinetically and **_THROWS!_** him miles into the air. Cody sails out and into space, screaming. Everyone, except Trent, looks up at the sky, watching Cody's distance. He clears his throat, getting Alejandro's attention.

"Hey man, question. I always wondered, how does not eating dairy products give you psychic powers?" Trent asked, curiously and confused. Alejandro sighed and turns to him.

"Okay. You know how you only use ten percent of your brain? Well, it's because the other 90 percent is filled up with curds and whey." Alejandro informed.

"¿Has aprendido eso en la Academia vegano?" Izzy teased, messing with him in Spanish. Everyone turns to her with a confuse and stunned look. They never expected her to talk in Spanish. Alejandro scowls at her, annoyed.

"Go ahead and get snippy loca, if you knew the science, maybe I'd listen to a word you're saying." Alejandro muttered, goading. Suddenly, Cody returns to earth with a _**THUMP!**_, landing inside a dumpster. He drags himself up, leans his elbow on the edge of the dumpster and addresses Gwen.

"If I peed my pants, would you pretend I just got wet from the rain?" Cody moaned, in pain. While the others bicker, Gwen helps Cody out of the dumpster.

"It's not raining." Gwen pointed out, pulling him out of the dumpster. Cody drops to the ground and tries to stand on his feet.

"Oh. How about you give the Diary Notes on how and why you ended up dating this a-hole?" Cody muttered, pissed. Gwen deadpans him for asking the question.

"Is that really important right now?" Gwen asked. Cody rolled his eyes and dust himself off with his hands.

"If there's a key element in his backstory that can help me out in a critical moment of not dying? Yes!" Cody responded, angrily serious. Gwen sighed and thinks of her brief, scappy Animated Flashback of Young Alejandro and herself.

"I was only dating Geoff until the minute Alejandro walked by. I guess that's not very nice, but I used to be kind of...like that. We hated everyone. We wrecked stuff. Nobody cared. He punched a hole in the moon for me. It was pretty crazy. The reason why I wrote those things about him in my diary, was because I was into bass guitar players. Whatever, I was young. High school sucked. The town sucked. A week and a half later, he told me his Dad was sending him to the Vegan Academy, so I dumped that help you at all?" Gwen asked, finished her flashback. Cody can only fixate on one aspect.

"That's a great story, heartwarming in some parts. But have you dumped everyone you've ever been with?" Cody asked, looking concerned. Gwen shrugged her shoulders, with a despondent expression.

"Look, I've dabbled with being a bitch. It's part of the reason I moved here. I was really hoping to put it all behind me." Gwen explained. Alejandro appears behind Gwen, ready for another round.

"Oírme cabrón! We have unfinished business, I and he." Alejandro said, cracking his knuckles. Cody scowls and stands up straight, sort of ready for another round.

He and me, _Al._" Cody responded, using the name. Alejandro gaped for a second, then glares as he mentioned the name.

"What did you call me? Don't you dare use that name!" Alejandro hissed, livid.

"I dislike you. Comprendo?" Cody taunted, using the last word in Spanish but rusty.

"Dile a la señora de la limpieza el lunes." Alejandro taunted in Spanish. Cody furrowed his eyebrows, confused as hell again.

"What?" Cody asked, not understanding. Alejandro rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I said to tell it to the cleaning lady on Monday. Because you'll be dust by Monday." Alejandro taunted. Cody was still confuse, even though he wasn't speaking his language.

"...Um." Cody um, not getting it.

"Because I'll be pulverizing you in two seconds. And the cleaning lady...cleans up...dust. She dusts." Alejandro taunted, doing a dusting gesture. Cody just stood there, pondering. There was a awkward moment.

"Um...Sorry, so what's on Monday?" Cody asked, having a complicated time. Alejandro ponders at the thought, perplexed and confused.

"Um, okay...Uh...porque it's Friday now and she has weekends off, so...Monday. Right?" Alejandro asked, hearing his choice of words confusingly. Heather rolled her eyes and huffs in frustration.

"Basically, you can't win this fight and you'll have to give up on this girl, 'cos Alejandro is gonna kill you." Heather finished the explanation. Cody got hurt by Heather's words, then he glares at her.

"You used to be so nice!" Cody roared, charging at his enemy. Alejandro holds a hand out towards Cody and telekinetically **_THROWS!_** him back through the club's brick wall and into the auditorium, hearing a distant **_CRUMP! _**Trent walks by and calls through the hole.

"Uh, Cody? We're going to Pizza Pizza for a slice, call us when you're done or dead." Trent said, skulking away with Izzy. Heather grins at Gwen, wicked.

"Oh, he'll be done real soon. You should write this down on your diary. Crummy way to end things, I know." Heather said, making her feel insignificant. Gwen glares at her, holding the urge to punch her. Suddenly, the bass-line from Final Fantasy 2 rumbles through the walls. Gwen smiles, relieved that Cody is standing up and fighting again. Alejandro scowls and turns to Heather.

"Get my bass. The good one." Alejandro demanded.

Inside the Level's Palace, Cody Pilgrim stands in the center of an elephant's graveyard of plastic cups and bottles, slapping the hell out of his bass, amp pegged to 10. Alejandro Ingram levitates, floating towards Cody with his bass.

"That's the worst bass I've heard since the Seinfeld theme tune." Alejandro reproached, landing in front of him. Bass off! Picks strike string! It's the sickest bass-off in the history of bass!

Alejandro easily out-basses Cody, laying down big funk that telekinetically **_LAUNCHES!_** club debris towards him. Cody desperately deflects bottles, plastic cups and dagger-like-straws. Alejandro psychic bass-waves pick up a passed out drunk Hipster.

"Dude, that was their best show eveeeer..." The Hipster muttered, drunk and floating in the air. Alejandro throws the Hipster kid towards his enemy. Cody ducks down the flying Hipster. A cash register rips from bar.

The detritus begins to overwhelm Cody. He holds his bass up like a shield, blown back further and further. Alejandro levitates like Akira, fauxhawk rising. He telekinetically **_THROWS!_** Cody, sending him **_SMASH!_** into the bar. All of the liquor bottles crash down on him.

"...Ow." Cody echoed, in pain. Alejandro chuckles and crossed his arms.

"You had enough?" Alejandro asked, inciting. Cody front flips from behind the bar, lands on top of his amp and slaps his bass, his own bass-waves propelling him across the floor towards Alejandro. He leaps faster, faster, _**FASTER!**_ with his fist clenched, ready to punch.

Alejandro steps two feet to the left and Cody accidentally sails by, **_SMASHING!_** clean through the stage wall and into the backstage area. Cody _**CRASHES!**_ into a backstage food table. Battered, bruised and nearly defeated, Cody Pilgrim drags himself across the floor towards the food table. Alejandro floats toward him, bass in hand, savoring the kill.

"I can read you thoughts, hombre. Your bass hand is badly injured. You're through." Alejandro taunted. The Evil Ex slowly detunes one of his bass strings, powerful sounds enveloping Cody. The walls of Level's Palace begin to shake and collapse. Alejandro holds his guitar pick in the air, ready to administer the fatal note. Cody turns around on knees, cringing, holding a cup of Milky Looking Coffee in either hand as a peace offering.

"What say we drink to my memory? Fair trade blend with soy milk?" Cody asked, giving a weak smile. Heather appears beside Alejandro with a smirk, savoring Cody's defeat. Gwen appears behind them, watching in apprehensive.

"That's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." Heather added, shriveled. Alejandro scoffed and slowly floats to the ground.

"Idiota. I'm Vegan. I can see in your mind's eye that you poured Half & Half into one of these coffees in a desperate attempt to make me break Vegan edge." Alejandro assumed, reaching for one of the cups. Cody watches him as he takes the cup out of his hand.

"So I'll just take the one with soy. Thanks mamón." Alejandro said, taking an evil swig of the steaming coffee. Cody smirks at him after he took the sip.

"Yeeahh um. I thought you might try some Professor X shit, so I poured the soy in this cup, but thought real hard about pouring it in that one. You know, in my mind's eye or whatever." Cody muttered, taking a smug sip of his coffee, but then he burns his mouth. Cody wince in pain and throws the cup away.

"UGH! It Burns!" Cody yelped, wiping the hot coffee off his mouth. Alejandro's fauxhawk and scorching eyes fades back to normal, starring at Cody confusingly.

"What are you talking about?" Alejandro asked, puzzled. Cody gives a evil grin to him.

"You just drank Half & Half, Al." Cody pointed out. Alejandro widen his eyes, paled and stunned. Suddenly, **_CRASH!_** Harold and Leshawna (Both Trendy Police Types) bust in through the wall, making two holes and pointing their fingers like deadly weapons. Harold accidentally trips to the floor, but quickly brings himself up again. Alejandro hesitated, dropping his cup to the ground.

"Freeze, gosh! Vegan Police!" Harold shouts, aggressively. Alejandro puts his hands up in the air.

"Alejandro Ingram, you're under arrest for veganity violation code number 827, imbibement of Half & Half." Leshawna said, fiercely. Alejandro shakes his head in disbelief.

"Eso es injusto!" Alejandro complained in Spanish.

"I don't know what you just said but no vegan diet, no vegan powers!" Harold told him, ignoring the confusion of his language. Alejandro puts his bass away.

"Pero-pero...This is a first offense! Don't I get three strikes?" Alejandro asked, worriedly. Harold gestures Leshawna to show the violation he committed. Leshawna nodded and flips open her Code Violation book.

"At 12:27 a.m. on February 1st, you knowingly ingested a crunchy taco from Taco Bell." Leshawna informed. Alejandro ponders at the thought, confusingly.

"Taco isn't vegan? But it has lettuce in it." Alejandro explained, making an excuse. Harold rolled his eyes.

"There's beef in it too, biiatch." Harold added. Leshawna continues with the violations.

"On April 4th, 7:30 p.m., you partook a order of Spicy Fried Chicken from Popeyes." Leshawna informed. Heather gasps, disgusted and stunned. Alejandro smiles innocently, knowing that he's busted on that one.

"Fried chicken isn't vegan?" Alejandro asked, acting like he's not aware. Harold and Leshawna put on their sun glasses, looking deadly cool.

"You're an idiot. The deveganizing ray! Hit him, Pulp Fiction style!" Harold demanded. The Vegan Police _**BLAST!**_ Alejandro with arcs of power from their finger guns. Harold misses, but tries again. Alejandro drops to his knees, feeling the pain. Heather watches in horror. Cody smiles in enjoyment.

"POOOORRRRQQUUUEEE!" Alejandro cried. Harold and Leshawna retreats their weapons, blowing the smoke out of their fingers. Alejandro's fauxhawk limps to one side, deflates into a bowl cut. Cody rises into a stance to deliver his killer line...

"You once were a vegone, but now you will be gone!" Cody ridiculed, ready to defeat him. Alejandro furrowed his eyebrows, confused at his killer line.

"Vegone?" Alejandro asked, disturbed. Cody headbutts Alejandro, exploding him. **_K.O! _**Cody dusts himself off as coins rain down, clattering to the floor in his place. Gwen's diary drops to the floor. Harold and Leshawna share a look and high-five each other, in victory. They both exit through the hole they made, but Harold accidentally trips again as he exits. Cody picks up Gwen's diary and turns to his ex-girlfriend. Heather stares down at the coins, mouth ajar. Cody notice the sad expression she has.

"Uh, sorry I guess." Cody murmured, sounding less apologetically. Heather slowly turns to him and scowls.

"Sorry? You just headbutted my boyfriend so hard he bust." Heather muttered, sullenness. Cody shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his aching temples.

"Well...you kicked my heart in the ass. So, I guess we're even." Cody muttered, bushing the brick dust off his coat. Heather gaped at him, amazed that Cody could defeat her vegan boyfriend.

"I...I forgot that you knew how to defeat your opponents." Heather said, softly. Cody sighed, showing no emotion to her.

"I did fight for you in High School...Now I'm fighting for Gwen...Let's get out of here." Cody said, weak and exhausted. A battle worn Cody Pilgrim limps through the hole in the wall. He hands the book to Gwen after he passes her. Gwen follows, shooting Heather a look on the way out.

"Maybe I should write this down on my diary. Crummy way to end things, I know." Gwen sneered with a smirk while exiting with Cody. Heather blinks a few times before seething in anger. She glares after Gwen, pissed, vengeful and jealous. Bridgette slides up to Heather, smirking.

"For the record, I'm seriously glad that Cody kick his Spanish ass." Bridgette added, proud to see Cody alive. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Bridgette." Heather muttered, annoyed.


	10. Chapter 10: Cat Fight!

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE: **I...Am...So...Sorry. I had a midterm exam and I've been studying for it. Also I've been focusing on my job because I have some money problem. Anyway, I was going to publish this chapter weeks ago but I had to rewrite it. I have ideas from RGZ Archer and InuGhost. If you want to know the ideas, read this chapter. The surprise will be at the end...Oh and Stinkfly3's character will appear in the next chapter. I just found the perfect role. Enjoy reading the next chapter of Cody vs Eva and Heather vs Gwen. Now to answer some comments and advices.

PhenomsServant: Good thing I made the right choice. You're gonna love this one lol.

PS2wizard: Porky's revenge is a movie, plot about a flavor they're inventing. Yeah, I change some things after those 2 first chapters. sorry about that. Hope you'll like the ones i have now.

InuGhost: Good idea about the father part. Hope this character fits the role perfect.

AerisSerris: Yeah she is evil but guess who's gonna teach her a lesson? Read and find out.

Icestar51: Yup. you got it. This chapter is even funnier.

IDontDanceEver: Yeah I'm aware that someone is writing the same story but we have different plots. It's not really a big deal. Thanks for the info though.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Cat Fight!**

Inside Pizza Pizza, Night:

Trent, Izzy, Noah and Bobby munch pizza slices at a table. Cody and Gwen sit at a different table, on the fringes. Cody ignore his slice while Gwen eats her own, it's a odd mood. Noah notice Cody's expression and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Heather Adams. I hate that bitch so much I kind of love her." Noah muttered, with a mixed of fierce and compliment tone. Bobby nodded in agreement, having a bite of his slice.

"Yeah. That Alejandro guy was evil too. Hot and cool. I liked him." Bobby added, while Noah nodded in agreement. Cody sighed and holds a Coke Zero on his forehead, not in a very good mood. Gwen chews at her Pizza slice while starring at Cody.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked, concerned. Cody nodded in response.

"Uh huh." Cody mumbled, weakly. Gwen notice that he's having difficult time.

"Are you sure about that?" Gwen asked, not buying it. Cody holds the urge to scowl.

"Do I look like I'm not okay?" Cody asked sarcastically, not looking okay. Trent coughs, getting everyone's attention.

"We're still going to the After Party right?" Trent asked, making sure. Izzy grabs Trent's slice and takes a bite out of it, he was oblivious about it.

"I'm not sure it's gonna be much of a party, every time we go to one it ends with a K.O." Izzy responded with her mouth full. Trent rolled his eyes and wonder where his slice have gone.

"Forget about that. Cool bands never go to there own after parties. It's just the desperate people trying to rub elbows with label guys." Trent explained while looking for his pizza. Izzy swallows the slice and gives the crust to Trent. He glares at her, realizing that she was the one that stole his slice.

"Oh...was that your slice?" Izzy asked, giving an innocent grin. Trent rolled his eyes and turns to his fan.

"Zeik, you down?" Trent asked. Ezekiel is at the counter with his catatonic girlfriend, Sierra. He turns to Trent and shrugged his shoulders in response. Trent nodded and turns to Cody.

"Cody? You're in, right?" Trent asked, taking a bite of his crust. Cody didn't respond, which made Gwen curious.

"Do you want to go?" Gwen asked, softly. Cody sighed and wince at the painful headache.

"I kind of almost died back there, so..." Cody mumbled, weakly grouchy. Gwen looks down at the table and shrugs.

"I'm not saying I want to go." Gwen muttered, deliberately.

"Hey, we can totally go..." Cody mumbled, sounding less interested. Gwen is starting to get irritated by his tone.

"I'll do whatever you want to do." Gwen responded, metaphorically.

"So let's go..." Cody mumbled, exasperated. He takes an angry bite of his pizza. Bobby watches the couples and whispers to Noah.

"Are Cody and Gwen fighting?" Bobby asked, concerned. Noah turns to him with a careless look.

"Not to my knowledge." Noah answered. Bobby nodded.

"Oh." Bobby oh. Noah continues with his answer.

"I mean, not with fists." Noah added. Bobby nodded again.

"Oh." Bobby oh.

"Yet." Noah added with a smirk. Bobby got astonished and nodded again.

"Ooh..." Bobby oh with wide eyes, flabbergasted.

**The After Party...**

Toronto Residential Street, Night:

The whole gang trudge to the after party. Cody limps a bit, lagging behind. Gwen falls back with him, keeping the same pace with him. They enter a big, fartsy, artsy and fancy house. All the hipster kids drink beer from glass cups and smoke hip cigarettes.

"My hand is killing me." Cody muttered to himself. Cody and Gwen head towards the keg/table bar. Cody stuffs his injured bass-hand in the keg ice. Gwen sighs and touches Cody's shoulder, concern again.

"Are you sure you're okay, Pilgrim?" Gwen asked, rubbing his shoulder for comfort. Cody turns to her, trying to smile for her but instead he gives a scornful one.

"Yeah. I'm awesome. I wish I could freeze this moment in time forever." Cody muttered, sarcastically. Courtney crosses by, snapping an Unflattering Picture of Cody with her camera-phone. Cody shoots her an irritated look. Gwen chuckles and playfully attempts to diffuse the tension. Courtney walks off, Gwen turns back to Cody.

"Anyway, don't be too bitter. You did win the fight..." Gwen murmured softly, trying to cheer him up. Cody rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"It is possible to win a fight and still get your ass kicked. I mean, you actually went out with that Hispanic jerk? Wow! No wonder you wrote all that stuff on your diary." Cody muttered, contemptuous. Gwen glares at him.

"Sometime I make bad decisions, Cody. But are you saying Heather wasn't? We all have baggage." Gwen responded, scowling.

"Yeah, well, my baggage doesn't try and kill me every five minutes." Cody pointed out, irritated. From across the party, Sierra, Ezekiel, Trent and others hang out at a table. Courtney notices Sierra staring at Cody Pilgrim with longing, looking very depressed.

"He's really not worth it." Courtney stated, giving a hint for her to move on. Sierra turns to her with a paled expression.

"I...don't know what you mean." Sierra murmured, pretending to be clueless. Ezekiel was curious about the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ezekiel asked, wondering. Sierra and Courtney turns to him with an annoyed look.

"Nothing." They both answered. Sierra looks back from across the room, watching Cody and Gwen continuing with their bickering.

"I mean, have you even had one non-evil ex-boyfriend?" Cody asked, aggravating. Gwen ponders at the question for a second, then hesitatingly nodded.

"Uh...yeah, I did. One. His name was Phillip." Gwen stammered, with a sheepishly smile. Cody rolled his eyes and pretends to believe her words.

"Oh, okay. It sure would be swell to meet him." Cody said, sarcastically. On this cue, Gwen sees someone behind Cody and shows a bewildered expression.

"Phillip?" Gwen asked, unexpectedly surprised. Cody turns around and sees Phillip (22, tall, nice and wierd. Rating: The one non-evil ex-boyfriend) standing on the other side of the table, pouring himself a Sprite. Phillip turns to Gwen and smiles.

"Gwen? Hey, how you've been?" Phillip asked, happily. Cody stares at him confusingly, not prepared to meet him right on this moment. Phillip walks up to Cody and eagerly shakes his hand.

"Hey, I'm Phillip. Great to meet you. Anyone smart enough to date Gwen must be a great guy." Phillip commented, ecstatically while still shaking Cody's hand. Cody yanks his hand back and uncomfortably nodded for his presence.

"Um, yeah, hey." Cody muttered, awkwardly. Phillip enthusiastically chuckles and pats Cody on the shoulder.

"Gwen and I sure did have a long, wonderful relationship. It ended eventually, but so must all good things, eh? What matters is, I really feel like I grew from our time together. I walked away a changed man and better person heading down a brighter path of life. I think it was a really valuable experience for both of us." Phillip said, proudly and confidently. Cody nodded, amazed and impressed that he's moving on from the long relationship he had with Gwen.

"That's great. How long did you guys date?" Cody asked, out of curiosity.

"Two days." Phillip answered, taking a sip of his Sprite. Cody arched an eyebrow, dumbfounded, perplexed and very confused. He shakes it off and leads Gwen away from Phillip through throngs of dancing hipster youth.

"I might kick that guy's ass just on principle." Cody muttered, looking for a table for them. Gwen rolled her eyes, getting annoyed and frustrated by his attitude.

"Do you hear me complaining about your exes?" Gwen asked, vexed. Cody stops at their track and turns to her with a scowl.

"Like there's anything to complain about! All of my ex-girlfriends were not psychotic evil fighters. Yeah, we broke up and everything but I didn't become evil and fight to the death. After we're broken up, I don't lose hope. I have friends that care about me. Also my beloving big sister, for a example. She supports me when I feel down. She tells me that it's not the end of the world. We have nothing but a deep, abiding respect for one another." Cody said, turning to his sister and waves hello to her. Courtney gives Cody the middle finger from across the room, which insult him. He turns back to Gwen.

"Sierra. We broke up mere days ago and she's already over me. Very mature for her age. It was a totally healthy break-up." Cody assured. Gwen looks over Cody's shoulder and watches Sierra sob maniacally into Ezekiel's shirt.

"It wasn't anything serious. Our relationship wasn't long. I didn't even get the chance to meet her parents." Cody added. Gwen looks over Cody's other shoulder and sees a black middle-age man in the back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

He deeply stares at Cody with angry rage behind his eyes. He's wearing a chef hat, sunglasses, suit with a leather trench coat and a Katana Sword inside a scabbard hanged by a sageo around his back (Almost like Morpheus from the Matrix). Gwen suspiciously stares at him, wondering if he has something against Cody.

"And then there's Heather." Cody mentions, not proudly. Gwen looks around and notices Heather across the room, putting out a cigarette on her 6 inch heels. She turns back to Cody, who continues with his sentence.

"Yeah, it was a long relationship. Yeah, it was a rough break-up. Yeah, she kicked my heart's ass. Yeah, I exploded her better-looking-than-me boyfriend. But do you see her flying over here in a Chun-Li spinning bird kick?" Cody pointed out.

Heather flies across the room in a Chun-Li spinning bird kick, legs whistling through the air like helicopter blades. Cody and Gwen were oblivious from the incoming attack.

"Face it. Your ex-boyfriends are psychotic asses! Except for Geoff, he's a cool guy. I liked him." Cody added. Gwen gaped for a second, then she looks down. She sighed and glances back to Cody.

"...Look...I'm sorry tha-" Gwen started but _**KA-POW!**_ Heather's spinning bird kick _**SMASHES!**_ Gwen across the dance floor. Heather lands on her feet and slowly reaches for her huge whip with a razor sharp Kunai spear at the end of the whip (Think of it as Scorpion's spear from Mortal Kombat). Cody hesitated, stunned to see his ex-girlfriend attacking his new girlfriend. Heather turns to Cody with narrow eyes.

"Cody Pilgrim, you're responsible for the deepest pain I ever have experienced." Heather hissed, exacerbated. Cody stares at her in disbelief, not knowing what she meant by that.

"Your Spanish Boyfriend was trying to kill me!" Cody explained, assuming that she wants payback for that. Heather rolled her eyes and gives him an annoyed look.

"Screw him! I'm talking about the fact that you're completely over me and wind up dating this blue headed goth girl! Gross!" Heather exclaimed, angrily jealous. Gwen stands up, while rubbing her aching jaw. Cody looks at Gwen...to Heather...to Gwen...back to Heather.

"Wait...you mean...you're fighting for me?" Cody asked, confused and stunned. Heather turns to Gwen and shoots her a fierce look.

"After I defeat you, he's going to be crawling back to me." Heather hissed, clenching the handle. Gwen scoffed and smirks at her.

"As if. He'll never be back with a cheater like you." Gwen taunted, cracking her knuckles. Heather glares at her. Cody was still turning to the girls, who are about to fight over him. He pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"Just give me the major beats and the reason why you girls are doing this?" Cody added, ready to write but the girls are ignoring him. Heather swings her belt whip above her head, razor sharp Kunai arching in a wide circle.

"I'm going to hurt you bad." Heather hissed, holding her position. Gwen prepares for the attack.

"Attack me and I will turn you into coins." Gwen hissed, clenching her fists. The girls squares off, clearing the dance floor for a clear fight. All the hipster men turns to the view, hoping for a girl fight.

"Well, lets see about that!" Heather roared. She _**WHIPS!**_ the deadly Kunai spear at Gwen's head. **_PAF!_** with a cloud of smoke, Gwen disappears into thin air like a ninja. The deadly Kunai spear **_SMASHES_**! into a wall socket, sparkling. The warehouse lights begin strobing with the beat of the music. Heather magically loops the whip back around her waist, as she scans the party for Gwen. Suddenly, a hand taps her shoulder. Heather turns around, revealing to be Gwen.

"Hi." Gwen greet, with a smirk. A **_SCORPION KICK!_** from Gwen sends Heather **_SMASHING!_** into the D.J. table, changing the music to '_Invaders Must Die'_ by The Prodigy! Heather stands up and growls in rage. Gwen and Heather _**FLY!**_ at each other with fists of fury. Everyone glance up to watch the fireworks, as in Gwen and Heather punching the crap out of each other in mid air. Cody grabs DJ, who watches from the sidelines.

"Conflicted! Is this the worst moment of my life or the hottest thing ever?" Cody asked, not sure if he should feel horny or worry. DJ takes a sip of his red plastic cup and turns to him.

"Both, dude." DJ answered, turning back to the cat fight. Cody watches the girls fight for a moment before turning back to DJ.

"Is it weird to have a boner?" Cody asked, unexpectedly. DJ shrugged his shoulders and takes another sip of his cup.

"It would be weird if you didn't." DJ pointed out, not looking away from the fight. Cody slinks off for a second and comes back with a recliner chair and a bag of popcorn. The girls drops and lands on their feet.

"That's right, Gwen. Hide behind your precious Noah." Heather hissed, annoyed.

"What makes you think I'm hiding behind him?" Gwen responded, hiding behind Noah. He turns over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, am I in the way?" Noah teased with a smirk. He starts to walks off. Gwen watches him leave with a confused expression.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"Gotta pee. Be right back." Noah added, walking to the girls' bathroom. Gwen arms fall, feeling totally vulnerable.

"But I was enjoying your company." Gwen complained, scowling after him. The D.J (Not DJ, The Spinning Music D.J) spins the the music into High Tempo Rockout!

"Enjoy this!" Heather roared. She _**WHIPS!**_ the flying Kunai spear towards Gwen, who cartwheels out of the way. Heather's whip accidentally decapitates the D.J (In a PG-13 way). The sharp spear scratches across the record, which made some party dancers stop dancing. The men are really getting entertained by the fight, while their girlfriends glare at them.

"Slap her!" A male hipster cheered.

"Pull her hair!" Another one cheered.

"Have a nudity fight!" Another cheered.

"Make out!" And another cheered.

"Yeah! Beat the crap out of each other, you whores!" Izzy shouts out, somewhere in the crowd.

Gwen dives behind the keg. Heather's whip **_EXPLODES!_** it. Gwen dives behind the drink table. Heather **_SLICES!_** the table in half with her razor sharp Kunai spear. Gwen dives towards Heather, and **_ATTACKS!_** her. Gwen and Heather roll around the dance floor, groaning and moaning. Cody shoves popcorn in his mouth while watching the hot fight, sexually aroused by it.

Gwen and Heather roll into the kitchen. Hipster Kids are hanging around, talking crap about the indie bands. The girls **_CRASHES!_** on the kitchen table, utensils dropping on them. Heather was on top of Gwen, chocking her with her hands. Gwen struggles in resisting, but couldn't break free. She reaches something to use as weapon.

Gwen grabs something and **_BASHES!_** Heather in the face with a Wok. Heather pulls out her whip and _**THROWS!**_ the flying Kunai spear towards her enemy. Gwen grabs the white belts off two Hipster Kids and uses them to deflect Heather's strikes (P.S.-The Hipster Kids' pants fall down).

Heather leaps at Gwen and tackles her into a cupboard, battling down a long corridor and smashing through a door. Gwen and Heather rolls back into the dance floor, which made all the men, including Cody, cheer for their return.

"Yeah! Harder! Rougher!" Cody chanted. Inside his mind, he's imagining them dressed in cute pajamas and engaged in a giggliy pillowfight. Back to reality, Heather picks up Gwen and throws her. She slides across the sidelines. Gwen looks up at Cody, annoyed that he's enjoying the fight instead of helping her.

"Cody. Cody!" Gwen called out, getting his attention. Cody shakes off the fantasy and looks down at her with a questioning look.

"Huh? What?" Cody asked.

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch?" Gwen asked, angrily perplexed. Cody nodded with a huge entertained grin.

"Hell yeah! This is the hottest thing that ever happen to me." Cody explained, drooling. Gwen rolled her eyes and smirks, amused that Cody is getting turned on by this fight.

"Okay. Don't blink." Gwen added, getting up and turning back to her enemy. She runs and leaps at Heather, tackling her through the girls' bathroom. The door closes, which made the boys complain. They can hear grunts, groans, moans, crashes, punches and cats meowing (WTF?) inside the bathroom. Suddenly, the girls _**EXPLODES! **_through the bathroom door, fightball rolling past the long line for the girls' bathroom.

"Finally!" Katie and Sadie both exclaimed, who were also waiting for the bathroom. Gwen and Heather battle down the dark hallway, passing oblivious Hipster Kids making out and stuff. Then they battle into the The Nice Room, untouched by the rest of the party. The girls roll around the floor, almost knocking an expensive vase down. The kid, who's parents room it is, comes in and freaks out.

"Whoa, whoa, you guys, this room is totally off limits!" The kid told them, angrily serious. Gwen and Heather pause their cat fight, giving the kid a sheepishly smile.

"Sorry." Both of the girls apologize. They awkwardly and politely exit the room, then the kid closes the door behind them. Suddenly, Heather takes a cheap shot, unleashing a _**SUPERSONIC SPEED KICK!**_ that knocks Gwen into a corner. She's now cornered...duh. Heather pulls out her whip, swinging her deadly Kunai spear, ready to strike.

"Bitch, you just unleashed the dragon!" Heather taunted, delivering the killer line. Gwen winces at the incoming attack. Suddenly...the sound of something whistling through the air followed by **_THUNK-THUNK-THUNK! _**Heather blinks a few times, feeling something painful on her back.

"Okay...ow." Heather murmured, in pain. She stumbles to her knees, revealing Sierra in a Throwing Pose behind her. Heather reaches around and pulls three highly sharpened Pink Hello Kitty pencils from her back. Heather and Gwen share a confused look at the pencils.

"You got to be kidding me." Heather muttered to herself, dropping the pencils. Gwen was oblivious that Sierra saved her life, but it didn't seem like she wanted to save her.

"If anyone wants to kill that goth girl, it's going to be me." Sierra fiercely whisper to herself and walks away. Cody jogs down from the hallway and gives Gwen a hand, helping her up.

"Hey, are you okay? I was about to jump in and get your back." Cody lied, making an excuse. Gwen rolled her eyes and dust herself off.

"Yeah, sure." Gwen sneered, sarcastically. She faces Heather, stepping in a Fighting Pose. Heather looks up at her with a weak expression.

"Heather Adams, you kicked Cody's heart in the ass. And now I'm gonna kick your ass in the ass." Gwen taunted, delivering her killer line. She powers up and prepares to attack her. Heather wince at the incoming strike.

Gwen throws a **_HURRICANE KICK! _**But suddenly, Cody **_CATCHES!_** her kick in mid-air. Gwen and Heather turns to him, confused and surprised that he blocked her attack. Cody gesture her to spare Heather's life. Gwen arched an eyebrow, wondering why he defended her. Cody crouches down and stares deep into Heather's eyes.

"Listen, as much as I want to see you girls continue this hot cat fight, let's not be too hasty. I'm sorry that I defeated your boyfriend but there's no point defeating mine. I mean, she almost turned your ass into coins. It's best if you just leave us alone Heather. We were not meant to be together." Cody muttered, breaking the fight.

Heather reluctantly stared at him for a few seconds, unwilling to respond to that. The expression she has on her face...she feels the same pain he had when he was heartbroken. Cody and Gwen walks off together, leaving her in the dark hallway.

"I think I'm finally over her." Cody added, feeling a great delight and fresh start to forget about his ex-girlfriend. Gwen sighed and feels her hands injured by the fight.

"You're welcome." Gwen muttered, walking away from the same pace. Cody falls back from her, then jogs up to catch up. While Heather watches them leave, she has a strange feeling in her chest...something closure. She regrets for hurting Cody. Her face darkens. It's going to take time to recover.

**Back To The Party Yo...**

They reached the bar, Gwen plunges both hands into the punch bowl. Cody stands next to her, trying to bestow with her.

"Um, you can also use a cup for that, heh." Cody said, trying to make her smile. Gwen turns to Cody with narrow eyes.

"What, are you still gonna ask about my past? Let's start with yours. Tell me why you dated Heather in the first place?" Gwen asked, pulling her hands out of the of punch bowl. Cody paled at this bombshell, getting haunted by the memory.

"Me and Heather? Uh, I can barley remember. Why, is it important?" Cody asked, not in the mood to talk about that. Gwen rolled her eyes and stares at him serious.

"Hey, you want to know everything about my past, dude." Gwen pointed out, nettle. Cody shrugged his shoulders and started to get uncomfortable to tell her about his past with Heather.

"It was just...um. I don't know. It was high school. I didn't know why. It was a stupid mistake." Cody stammered, running a hand through his hair. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows, annoyed that he's not telling her everything.

"That's why you saved her?" Gwen asked, waiting for him to continue. Cody nodded and tries to think of way to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah, it didn't need to end that way. It's not a big deal. It was a stupid crush." Cody muttered, hoping not to continue. Gwen crossed her arms and stares deeply into his eyes.

"That's really the whole story?" Gwen asked, intensely. Cody angrily groans and glares at her.

"OKAY! I had to fight eight evil ex-boyfriends to get with her in high school! I fought a crazy eighty foot tall muscular dude! And I had to fight 27 guys to get to one of them, too! One of them was flying and shooting lightning bolts from his eyes! He was totally awesome and I kicked him so far he saw the curvature of the earth! I survive every battle. I was the best fighter in high school! She didn't deserve to be killed. Does that make you feel any better?" Cody snapped, looking away from her. Gwen gaped at him, feeling a deep grief from his raging response. She sits on a stool and sighed.

"Well now you are being an psychotic ass. Welcome to the club." Gwen muttered, bewailed. Cody glances up with a scowl. In the back glass of the bar, Cody sees his reflection: fringe hair, wicked glare with green glowing alien eyes. He gasped and takes an aback. He shakes it off, turns to Gwen and immediately feels bad.

"Sorry. I'm not usually like this." Cody explained, wallowing in stress. Gwen turns to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry. I don't know what I'm like anymore." Gwen added, derived. Cody rubs his temples, getting a headache from the he had with Alejandro.

"I guess this whole ex-boyfriend thing is really messing with my head." Cody muttered, deplored.

"Exes." Gwen corrected. Cody rolled his eyes and gives her an annoyed look.

"Okay, whatev-" Cody started but **_DING! _**A Boxing-Gloved fist appears out of nowhere and _**PUNCH****!**_ Cody in the head, sending it to hit the edge of the bar's counter. Cody falls down to the floor and looks up at his opponent, The World's Heavyweight Champion. Eva looks down at him, smirking while pulling her hood from her rope down.

"The Fighter from earlier?" Cody thought to himself, confused. Gwen familiarly stares at her, seeming that she recognize the boxer.

"Eva?" Gwen asked, baffled. Cody quickly gets up, confused. The three square off in a triangle

"You know this girl...or guy?" Cody asked, scanning the attacker's figure. Eva scoffs and puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh boy, does she know me." Eva sneered, smirking at Gwen. Cody turns to Gwen, clueless for what the opponent's said.

"What...is he or she...talking about?" Cody asked, hesitating. Eva arched an eyebrow with a grin.

"He really doesn't know?" Eva asked, amused. Gwen shoots Cody a look, signaling that it's obvious. Cody contemplates this for a few seconds...3...2...1...Ping! Cody's jaw drops and his eyes are wide like dinner plates. He is in complete shock! He scans her one more time, knowing the answer already. Eva Ritcher (23, Sapphic Aggressive, World's Kickboxing Champion. Rating: The 5th Evil Ex!)

"Wait, you and her! But she's not even a ma-" Cody exclaimed, but Gwen cuts in.

"She looks like one. It was just a phase." Gwen explained with a shrug and a disdainful expression. Eva glares at her.

"Just a phase?" Eva asked, offended. Gwen and Cody ignores her and continue.

"You had a sexy phase?" Cody asked, stunned.

"I didn't think it would count! It meant nothing." Gwen assured, with a insolent tone. Cody is getting thunderstruck by the explanation. Eva gritted her teeth, extremely ireful.

"It meant nothing?" Eva shouts, angrily wounded.

"I was just a little bi-curious." Gwen admitted, with a blush. Eva narrow her eyes and transforms her boxing gloves into Steel Mechanical Fists aka Metal Gloves! She. Is. Pissed. Off. Gwen and Cody turns to her with a questioning look.

"Well, honey, I'm little bi-furious!" Eva growled, throwing a _**STEEL PUNCH!**_ at Cody's head. Cody hesitated and wince at the incoming attack. But suddenly, Gwen takes the stand.

She _**CATCHES!**_ her steel punch and **_THROWS!_** it back, which made Eva punch herself in the face and fly to the dance floor. Eva lands on her feet and truculently stares at Gwen with fierce eyes.

"Do that again and I will end you." Gwen hissed, menacingly. The girls square off, clearing the busy dance floor...again.

"Back off hasbian! If Chris can't have you, no one can. The League hath spoken!" Eva angrily brusque, clenching her metal fists. Gwen glowers and pulls a Large Hammer from her Subspace Suitcase purse.

"Then Chris best get his pretentious ass up here, 'cos I'm about to yours out of the Great White North." Gwen contented, preparing to take action of offense.

"You unbelievable bitch." Eva muttered, truculently. Gwen smirks and holds her position.

"Believe it." Gwen added, being outweigh. With blinding speed, Eva _**THROWS!**_ her metal fist at Gwen, who _**BLOCKS!**_ the attack with the Hammer.

Eva was off-guard by the defense, which made Gwen clockwise **_SWING!_** her hammer to Eva's jaw, sending her up to the ceiling and _**SMASHES!**_ into a disco ball. Mirrored shards fly everywhere. She lands hard on the floor. An embarrassed Cody slides up to Noah from the sidelines.

"Noah." Cody started, starring at the fight with awe with a swayed movement. Noah was the watching the fight with a entertained expression.

"Uh huh?" Noah responded, listening.

"This is happening right?" Cody asked, wondering if he's hallucinating. Noah nodded with a smirk.

"Uh huh." Noah answered, still watching.

"I mean, again?" Cody asked, still unsure if it's happening. Noah nodded in response.

"Oh yeah. KICK HER IN THE BALLS!" Noah calls after Gwen. _**PAF! **_Eva vanishes as Gwen **_SWINGS!_** the hammer at her. It smashes a speaker. Sound on one side of the room cuts out. Gwen turns around just in time to see Eva's deadly robotic fist **_SAILING!_** towards her. Gwen _**BLOCKS!**_ it with the hammer again. She takes a another swing at Eva, but she _**GRABS!**_ the hammer with full grasp.

"I'm sending you back to Chris in a thousand pieces, you slag!" Eva hissed, precipitously. She _**HURLS!**_ the hammer out the window, shattering it. Gwen springs off of various pieces of furniture, **_LEAPING!_** towards Eva and punching her in the face. Eva reels and _**SLAMS!**_ into the wall, leaving a dent in it.

"I'd rather be dead than go back. He's a creep, you're a bitch and you all deserve each other." Gwen told her, scowling. Eva glares at her with annoyed rage.

"Give it a rest, Gwen. This is a League Game." Eva snarled. Gwen cocks an eyebrow, clueless at her remark.

"Meaning?" Gwen asked. Eva rolled her eyes and points an accusing finger at the mortified Cody.

"Meaning your precious little Cody must defeat me with his own fists!..Or possibly feet." Eva added, clenching her metal fists and starring viciously at her opponent. Gwen looks over her shoulder to stare at Cody, who is gangrenous shivering.

"I-uh...I think I have to go to the bathroom." Cody stammered, feeling constipated. Gwen rolled her eyes and solemnly stare at him.

"C'mon Cody. Are you going to fight her?" Gwen asked, serious. Cody gulps and quickly shakes his head in response.

"I'm not sure I can hit a girl...especially the ones that looks like a guy. Plus, she's got metal gloves for fists!" Cody exclaimed, full of aghast. Gwen walks up to him.

"You don't have a choice." Gwen told him. She positions Cody into a fighting stance as Eva _**CHARGES!**_ with deadly intent of metal fist swinging. Gwen puppeteers Cody into a furious volley of **_BLOCKS!_** and _**PUNCHES!**_ on Eva. She takes several parasitic staggers, winces.

"Fight your own battles, lazy ass!" Eva groans, angrily annoyed. _**PAF!**_ Eva disappears then _**PAF!**_ reappears between Cody and Gwen, kicking them apart with the splite. Eva then **_UPPERCUT!_** Cody into the ceiling. He lands hard on the floor. Eva looks down at him, smirking.

"Every Pilgrim reaches the end of his journey. Some sooner than others." Eva said, satisfied to see him in pain. She lifts her leg over her head, preparing to drop her boot of death on Cody's head. Eva turns to Gwen and gives her an evil grin.

"Your B.F's about to get F'd in the B!" Eva roared. Cody closes his eyes, never expected to die by a girl. Gwen couldn't just sit there and watch. She stands up and unzips her subspace bag. She pulls out a smoke ball. As Eva's leg descends, Gwen throws the smoke ball at her and _**PAF!**_, Eva disappears from the smoke, sending her somewhere...but where?

Cody opens his eyes and pats around his body, making sure if he's still alive. He exhaustively stands up in the middle of the room. The party starts up again, a wave of gossip spreading around the room.

People text furiously and point fingers at Cody, jealous that girls are fighting over him in one night. Cody turns to Gwen, oblivious for what just happened.

"What did you do? Where did you send her?" Cody asked, wondering. Gwen zips her subspace suitcase, then turns to him.

"Somewhere far. You won't be seeing her for a little while." Gwen said with a shrug. Cody sighed, flushes red and retreats back to the bar. Gwen follows tentatively. The gossip echoes around them.

"Um...sooo..." Gwen started, trying to confer. Cody sits on the stool and glances at the bartender.

"Two grin and tonics please." Cody ordered. The Bartender nodded and goes to get his drink. Gwen arched an eyebrow, confused.

"I thought you didn't drink." Gwen said, reminding him. Cody rolled his eyes on that remark.

"Geoff said I can only drink on special occasions. Why? Did you want one?" Cody asked, sarcastically. He swigs down his drink. Gwen tries to lighten things.

"I guess we really don't know that much about each other do we?" Gwen teased, with a smile. Cody sighed and seems immediately drunk. He takes another swig.

"I guess so. I'm not even sure if you like me or not." Cody murmured, taking another swig. Gwen shows an imperturbable expression, not please about the remark.

"Let me ask first then. Why do you like me anyway?" Gwen asked, graved. Cody got paled when she asked that. He wasn't ready to tell her his true feelings. He avoids the question by swiging another drink. Gwen rolled her eyes, annoyed that he's not answering her question.

"I mean, I like you because you're pleasant and simple-minded." Gwen said with a smirk. Cody thinks of a way to respond without looking like an idiot.

"Um...You're nice." Cody responded. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows, sort of offended that that's the only thing he thinks of her. Cody notice the look and gulps.

"You're really hot...I mean that's not the main thing! But you totally are." Cody muttered, with a blush. Gwen pursed her lips, sort of touched by the respond.

"Wow." Gwen responded, holding the urge to smile. Cody looks down at his drink, contemplating about something.

"And you're umm...mysterious." Cody added, nervously. Gwen lost the urge and looks at Cody with a awe.

"I'm mysterious?" Gwen asked, resentful. Cody nodded in response, hoping that he's not making the situation any worst. He takes another swig, which made him hiccup.

"Ye-yeah, but in a good w-way...I'm sorry...I'm just tired getting my ass beaten by your ex-boyfriends...oh and girlfriend." Cody added, which made Gwen chuckle.

"Exes. You're drunk already." Gwen said. Cody shakes his head in disagreement.

"I've h-had like two drinks." Cody stammered, holding five fingers. Gwen rubs his shoulder for comfort.

"Let's call it a night, okay?" Gwen said with a smile. Cody nodded with a drunken grin.

"Okay...uh...thanks for saving my ass twice." Cody muttered. Gwen shrugged her shoulder with triumphed grin.

"No problem. We had a rough night. Go do something fun tomorrow. Go to the mall and walk around to clear your mind. Get it together. I'll see you later." Gwen said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Cody smiles and watches her leave the party. There no point to argue, since she saved him. Another crescendo of gossip echoes around the room. Cody's friends gather round in a pity party.

"You still want to stay or you want to take the bus home?" Noah asked. Cody gets up from the stool and shakes his head in response.

"No thanks. I'll walk home. I need to clear my mind. See you tomorrow, you guys." Cody muttered, waving goodbye to them and exits the party.

**Walking Home Drunk...**

Around the Streets of Toronto, Night:

Cody drunkenly stumbles down an empty street, trying to get home save. He whistles a song while crossing the street. Cody suddenly stops whistling and stares ahead along the sidewalk. He shakes off the the drunken vision and focus of what he's starring at.

Up the sidewalk is a series of bushes lining the street. There, partially hidden in the shadows of a bush, is the black middle-age man with the katana sword, watching him.

He is barely visible, almost blending in with the dark foliage, like a ninja behind a shadow. Cody rub his eyes and looks again. The middle-age man is gone, it was just bushes.

Cody is starting to get freaked out, having a feeling like he's in a horror movie. He walks right over to the bushes and kicks them hard, making sure if the mysterious man is inside. But nothing happens.

He stares at the bush for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders. He starts walking down the sidewalk again. He glances back at the bushes behind him.

The frighten Cody stops in front of Noah's apartment building. He walks up to the door. Before entering, he cautiously looks around the neighborhood of darkness. A strong wind rises and blows his hair in front of his face.

He glances back down the street...there he was, standing across the street. The wind blows his trench coat and tie float around. Cody widen his eyes in horror and quickly gets inside the apartment. He opens the curtains from window and looks out to see if the middle-age man is still there...but he wasn't. Cody sighed in relief and strolls in the living room.

"I'm never gonna drink again." Cody muttered to himself, collapsing on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Friend & Foe

**TOONSTER9'S QUOTE: **I wanted to rewrite this. After I read this chapter, I didn't know how to continue. I realize that Stinkly's character was giving me writer's block. Then I notice that there's a character from Revenge of the Island name Zoey. So I'm just gonna use her. Sorry Stinkfly. Hope you forgive me. I didn't how to continue with Zoey's pet. Anyway, I will like to introduce you to the new character, Zoey from the new series of Total drama.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Friend and Foe**

Inside IGA Super Market, Morning:

Cody and Noah are walking around the aisles, picking up grocery. Later, they got into the checkout line. Cody is examining the grocery inside the cart, wondering if they're forgetting anything. Noah is reading a magazine while waiting for the check out lady, who is chewing gum, loads their stuff.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to get the mayo." Cody mentioned. Noah scoffs, not looking away from the magazine.

"You didn't forget. We have mayonnaise." Noah reminded with a bored expression. Cody turns to him with a arched eyebrow, then shakes his head.

"No, no, the French stuff! With garlic. It's important." Cody added, abashed. Noah glanced up to Cody and shoots him an irritated look.

"You mean 'imported'." Noah corrected. Cody rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, yeah, that." Cody muttered, disconcerted. Noah sighed and puts the magazine away.

"Cody, you know we can't afford extra mayonnaise...Anyway, look at all this great stuff we're getting." Noah said, pointing at the grocery inside the cart and hands Cody the list of things their getting. Cody grabs the list and reads it:

**DuPont Grocery**  
**Your Hometown Advantage:**

_Ramen Noodle- 69 cents_  
_WNDR Bread- $1.99_  
_6 Cheap Pasta- 79 cents_  
_Imported Marinara- $3.99_  
_Butter- $2.99_  
_Pepper Havarti- $7.99_  
_Deli SMKO Turkey- $5.49_  
_2 Diet Cola- $1.49/ER_  
_3 Mac & Cheese- 99 cents/ER_  
_Broccoli- $1.49_

**Notes:**

* The Ramen is for Dumbass Cody  
*Noah buys 2 Diet Cokes every day  
*Broccoli is the only vegetable Noah eats  
*All fancy/expensive items are for Noah  
*And Cody can't have shit

Cody glanced back to Noah and shoots angry daggers at him. Noah shrugged his shoulders with a negligent expression.

"We're scrimping and saving, but we aren't suffering, are we?" Noah pointed out.

**Later...**

Toronto Residential Street, Same Morning:

Noah trudges around the neighborhood while Cody follows and pushes the shopping cart. The cart was making **_rattling_** sounds which made Cody annoyed and exhausted. Noah turns over his shoulder, looking at Cody.

"Oh, hey, at some point we have to go see Peter about our rent, okay? This week, or next week, or whenever." Noah informed. Cody cocks an eyebrow, shooting him a questioning look.

"Our landlord? Why do I have to go? He scares me and you do all the talk anyway." Cody complained. Noah rolled his eyes and rubs his forehead.

"Oh, come on. Peter's bark is worse than his bite." Noah pointed out. Cody frowns at him.

"The last time I met him, he tried to bite me." Cody muttered, reminding him. Noah nodded and chuckles at the memory.

"Yeah, that was funny. He's just a little bit intimidating since he controls our destiny." Noah added, whimsical. Cody scoffed at the remark.

"Yeah, just a little bit..." Cody responded, fake sincere.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how did it went when you walked home yesterday. After the party." Noah reminded. Cody ponders at the thought, trying to remember what happened last night.

"Was I fighting with someone yesterday? My jaw hurts." Cody muttered, rubbing his jaw. Noah nodded in response.

"Yes you did. A guy, dressed like a girl, beat the crap out of you. But then Gwen comes to the rescue and sends that bitch to another dimension or whatever." Noah explained. Cody feels his head aching.

"My head hurts, too. I think I remember...I was drinking...Gwen told me to go to the mall...I walked home...I think someone was following me." Cody said, pondering at the memory. Noah shoots him an interrogative expression.

"Really? Who?" Noah asked. Cody tries to refresh his memory. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I can't't remember the face. It was too dark." Cody responded. They walk up to the front door of Noah's apartment.

**5 Minutes Later...**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Still Morning:

Cody lounges on the couch while Noah digs into the fridge, organizing the grocery. Then he scans the items that are inside the fridge.

"Huh...I guess we are out of mayo." Noah candid, regrets for not buying the mayo earlier. Cody rolled his eyes and gets up from the couch. He walks up to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Noah pulls out some alcohol drinks from the fridge.

"I told you, but you never listen to- Ugh! Why are your pants off! Stop taking your pants off all the time!" Cody exclaimed, grossed out that his roommate is pantless. Noah smirks at him, amused for watching Cody act this way.

"My place, my rules. Also? I look hot with my boxers on, so enjoy it while you can." Noah teased, prevailed. Cody mumbles things like 'Scarred for life' while he pours himself a cup of coffee. Noah opens the kitchen's cabinet, and then an opened bag of rice spills onto the floor.

"What the hell! The mice got into my rice again! This is garbage!" Noah spat, throwing the garbage into the garbage...so yeah. Cody takes a sip of his cup of coffee and places it on the counter.

"Oh, yeah, they got my bread too. My mom says we should get some of those really big Tupperware thingies."Cody postulated, leaning against the counter. Noah closes the cabinet and turns to Cody with narrow eyes. He points an accusing finger at him.

"You listen to me. I'm the one who tells you what your mom says, okay?" Noah said, perspicuously but with a bit of playful. He pours tequila mixed with orange-flavored liqueur and lime juice into the blender. Cody rolled his eyes at the insulted remark.

"Har har har. Anyway, I know it's warm in here, but you don't see me running around half-naked all the time." Cody pointed out. Noah scoffed and drops ice inside the blender

"And have I once complained?" Noah added, putting the lid on the blender. Cody frowns and nodded in response.

"Yes, you were complaining something about wanted to see my-" Cody begins but **_WHIRRRRRRrrrrr! _**Noah interrupts him by turning on the loud blender. Cody scowls at him, annoyed that Noah intercepts him like that. Noah turns off the blender and gives Cody an apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?" Noah asked sarcastically while he grabs a champagne coupe. Cody cocks an eyebrow, watching his friend drink alcohol early in the morning.

"Uh...What the hell are doing?" Cody asked, disturbed.

"Ice-cold margaritas, guy. You want in? You said you were hot, right?" Noah said, pouring himself a glass. Cody shakes his head in response and beckons him not to give him one.

"Uh, no, I said it was warm in here. You said you were hot. I'm gonna go to the mall in a minute." Cody said, grabbing his cup of coffee. Noah shrugged his shoulders and takes a sip of his margarita.

"Well, one of us is hot. Anyway, how are you and Gwen doing? I haven't heard anything since that Cat Fight chapter." Noah added, curiously. Cody walks to the living room and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh...you know. Pretty good. Gwen wanted me to go to the Mall. Clear my mind and stuff." Cody answered, short term of explanation. Noah pours himself another full glass of margarita.

"Have you said the L-word yet?" Noah asked, wondering. Cody turns to him with a confuse look on his face. He ponders at the last time they had this conversation.

"The L-word? You mean...Lesbian?" Cody asked, uncertain. Noah sighed in frustration, getting irritated by this again.

"Love! L-O-V-E damn it! Get it into your head!" Noah bawled, annoyed. Cody was startled at his respond.

"What? Have I said it? To her? I-uh. Sort of...Almost...No." Cody answered, randomly. Noah sighed, with his eyelids half lidded in annoyance. He walks over and sits on his recliner chair. Cody notices his expression.

"Is it important?" Cody asked, concerned. Noah shrugged his shoulders and gets comfy on his chair.

"I don't know, guy. But your mom says it to me all the time." Noah added with a smirk. Cody blinks a few times and stood there for a moment, completely wounded at the remark. Noah slurps at his margarita, sensing that his roommate got butthurt. Cody glares at him and stomps his way towards the exit.

"If you need me I'll be in the mall, dead inside." Cody muttered, angrily. Noah chuckles at his tone and waves it off.

"Awww. Baby, you know i didn't mean it." Noah sneered, enjoying himself. Cody aggressively slams the door close, causing a photo frame attached to the wall fall down and break the glass.

**What An Asshole...**

Inside the Dufferin Mall, Noon (Not A Particularly Exciting Mall):

The place is a zoo. Shoppers are moving through the flow of other shoppers. Cody sits on the Mall's bench, bored and uncomfortable. He's not used to go to the mall by himself. He sits there, trying to act like he's waiting for someone.

He sighed in boredom and taps his foot on the floor. A group of beautiful teenage girls walk passes Cody, looking at him. They all clutch each other in helpless giggles and whispers.

"He'a kinda cute, eh?"

"Shhh, he could hear you. I've heard that he kicked Alejandro's ass."

"I've heard that two girls were fighting over him."

"I wonder if he's single now?"

'He's dating this mysterious girl name Gwen.' They all whisper to each other. Cody rolled his eyes and ignored the rumors that are spreading around. Ever since he defeated Heather's boyfriend, he now became the famous fighter around the streets of Toronto.

Cody sees a vending machine across from him, feeling the mood to drink something. He suddenly felt thirsty for staring at the vending machine with longing. He digs in his pockets, searching for money. Instead, he pulls out something else.

**Contents of Cody Pilgrim's Pockets:**

_Candy wrapper__  
__Rock (?)_  
_Single Penny_  
_Guitar Pick_  
_Lint_  
_Couch Button_  
_Another Lint_  
**  
****Note Yourself:**

_*Always carry a Dollar with you, moron_

Cody sighed in frustration and puts the contents back into his pockets. When he was about to get up and leave, he hears a familiar voice.

"...Cody?" The voice sounded girly but also with a mix of stammered. Cody wheels round to see the person that called his name. It's a brown-eyed girl who wears a black choker necklace her neck and her nice, short, red hair is in a ponytail by a dark red ribbon. There's also a flower on the left side of her head mark.

She wears a dark red blouse that exposes her cleavage, grey short-shorts, and wedged sandals with straps that come up to three inches above her ankles. She was staring at him with longing, like if she knew who he is.

Cody arched an eyebrow, popping a giant question mark above his head, which means that she didn't look familiar to him at all. The girl keeps staring at Cody with an awe expression. Cody was getting a little uncomfortable for the way she was looking at him.

"...Cody Pilgrim?" She asked, in disbelief. She rushed over his startle and threw herself at his open arms. Cody was caught off guard to see that coming. She gave him a tight and friendly hug.

"It is you!" She exclaimed, happily. Cody didn't know whether to hug her back or just hesitate. He scans her, trying to study her body. He couldn't place a face or name with that body figure. The pretty girl pulls back and takes a good look at Cody.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here? I can't believe this!" She exclaimed, merrily. Cody forces a smile and nervously chuckles, despite being totally confused.

"I...Hi! Yeah? I'm-uh...What's up?" Cody stammered, still has no idea who she is. The sky blue-eyed girl giggles at his respond, amused that he didn't recognize her.

"It's me, Zoey. Zoey Miller, from high school, remember?" Zoey added, reminiscently. Cody ponders at the name, trying to revitalize his memory.

"Zoey Miller, eh...?" Cody muttered to himself, thinking back where it all started.

**Flashback...**

Inside The Main Office, High School, Morning (Six Years Ago):

Zoey Miller (16 year old School Girl) and Cody Pilgrim (16 year old Transfer Student) are sitting next to each other, waiting their turn to speak with the Principal...From the looks of it, they're in trouble.

A Secretary is at her desk, typing and humming the funeral march which made everything awkward. Zoey sighed in boredom and turns to Cody, who has bruises on his face and a black eye on his right eye.

"So...What are you in for?" Zoey asked, breaking the silence. Cody points at the black eye he received.

"I got in a fight...an awesome fight." Cody murmured, with a smirk of confident. Zoey cocks an eyebrow and smiles at him, interested to hear his story.

"Did you win?" Zoey asked, wondering. Cody scoffed at the question and shoots her an triumphed smile.

"I uhhh-no...not really." Cody admits, feeling a bit demoralized. Zoey nodded in understanding and gives a quiet chuckle.

"Well, at least you're honest. Are you new?" Zoey asked, amiable. Cody nodded in response with a sigh.

"Yeah." Cody replied, swaying on his seat. Zoey smiles at him and extended her hand up to shake it.

"Me too. I'm Zoey." Zoey introduces herself. Cody shakes her hand and shares the smile.

"Cody Pilgrim." Cody presented, succinctly. They both loosen up, feeling a bit comfort for each other.

"How long have you been here?" Zoey asked, curious. Cody blushed in embarrassment.

"15 minutes." Cody answered, tersely. Zoey widen her eyes in astonishment, amazed at his remark.

"And you already got beat up? You must be totally great. We should be friends." Zoey added, with a grin of friendship. Cody cocks an eyebrow and shows a broadly smile, touched by her friendly tender.

"Yeah?" Cody asked, mildly.

**Back To The Present...**

3...2...1...CLICK! Cody widen his eyes in shock, noticing all the changes that she'd made over the years since High School. He shows her a goofy grin with a nervous laugh, trying to act like he was aware earlier before.

"Zoey! Yeah! Zoey! Holy Crap! I-I didn't forget you! Ha Ha Ha!" Cody acclaimed, happy to see her. Zoey giggles and hugs him again, which this time, Cody returns the embrace. They pull away and stare at each other.

"This is amazing! What a coincidence! Do you come here all the time?" Zoey asked, playfully. Cody shakes his head with a small embarrass chuckle.

"Ha Ha...Uh, no." Cody muttered, sweating a little. Another group of beautiful girls walk by and they're checking Cody out. Zoey notices the flirtation and smirks after they pass.

"Honestly I'm only here to get out of the house, but I don't think I can stay long. The place is full of slutty teenagers. I recognize some of them. All of them changed over the years." Zoey snickers, watching the girls walk away. Cody nodded in response and looks down at Zoey's cleavage with a blush, scanning her body figure again.

"Y-yeah...Changed..." Cody murmured, exotically. He shakes off the view and focuses back into Zoey's eyes. She turns back to him, oblivious at his gaze earlier.

"So what are you up to? I haven't seen you like...what? Five years? Six? That's ridiculous, heh." Zoey added, zealously. She suddenly wide her eyes and leans closer to him. Cody takes an aback.

"Oh man, remember how you defeated The League of Evil Admirers and Heather was all-...Hey, have you seen Heather? Are you guys still together? Is she still doing the band tour around Toronto? I'm so out of touch..." Zoey asked, wondering what happened over the years after she left Toronto. Cody didn't know which to answer first.

"Okay, uh, um, we're not dating anymore. She broke up with me a few years ago. Uh, she was playing in the Level Palace yesterday. I don't see her that much anymore. Plus, I...I have a girlfriend." Cody muttered, shyly. Zoey has her mouth ajar in amazement. She's in full wonderment.

"You do? What's her name? Does Heather like her? Is she from Toronto?" Zoey asked, ardently to hear. Cody clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh, her name's Gwen and she's from America...I mean she's American, heh." Cody informed, lamely. Zoey nodded, and then gasped at a thought.

"Did I tell you that I'm totally moving to California soon? I have to hang around here for a while though. I've been staying with my sister, she has a place on college..." Zoey added with such delight. Cody blinks a few times, trying to think of way to proceed the conversation.

"Do you...uh...have a job or something?" Cody asked, a bit gawky. Zoey scoffed at the remark and points at her shopping bags next to her.

"Nah, I'm just bumming around. I know, shopping spree right? I'm a total credit card maniac these days, it's pathetic." Zoey replied, playfully. Cody nodded and didn't know what else to say. Zoey smiles in amusement, waiting for the forthcoming.

"Hey, have you eaten? Let's get some mall food, dude! You know, to catch up?" Zoey offered, which spread another smile across Cody's face.

A few minutes later, Cody and Zoey are sitting at a table, noshing on the food-court. Zoey picks at a garden salad and a bottle of water. Cody is munching a triple chili-cheeseburger, large french fries and a large drink of Coke Zero. He is hungry as hell. They're having a mid-conversation while they eat together.

"Yeah, we're totally a band. We aren't all that sucky. We played another show a couple weeks ago and some people even clapped heh." Cody explained with his mouth full. Zoey chuckles at his humorous explanation about his weekend.

"That's so awesome! I can't wait to hear you guys play." Zoey said, fervently. Cody nodded and swallows the food before responding to that.

"You should come to our practice tomorrow. My friends probably wouldn't mind seeing you or whatever..." Cody assured, taking another huge bite of his burger. Zoey was pleased that Cody nicely insisted her to see his band.

"Oh sweet! That would rule. Do you have a cell phone?" Zoey asked, curiously. Cody gulps at his food and shoots Zoey a perplexed expression.

"A what?" Cody asked, clueless. Zoey giggles, gets out a piece of note and jots something down.

"Never mind. Here, I'll write down my number. It's my cell, so you can call any time without fear of disturbing my crazy-ass sister." Zoey said, while handling her note with her number in it. Cody looks at her number with a awe.

"Cool, thanks...Wow, another girl's number." Cody joked, while putting the note in his pocket. Zoey laughs at the joke and waves it off with a blush.

"Shut up! So how's your big sister, Courtney? She was always so...I don't know. Mature." Zoey added, intent. Cody takes a sip of his Coke Zero.

"Courtney? She's a laugh a minute. Always busy with her job and, uh, stuff." Cody said, with a snicker. Zoey sniggers at the respond, loving his sense of humor.

"Heh heh...Really?" Zoey asked, playfully. Cody nodded in response, taking another big bite of his burger.

"Yep." Cody lets out, while chewing. They stay silence and stare at each other for a few seconds. Zoey takes a sip of her bottle of water before saying something else.

"...Is your new girlfriend hot?" Zoey asked, abruptly. Cody drops his burger into his plate, getting thunderstruck by the question.

"Uh..." Cody muttered, hesitantly. Zoey smirks at him.

"Hotter than me? Never mind, don't answer that, heh. How old is she?" Zoey asked, playfully. Cody looks down at his burger, pondering at the question. He's getting dumbfounded for not knowing how to respond to that. Zoey sighs and rest her chin on her hand.

"I know it's a pretty tough question..." Zoey admits, feeling the awkwardness.

**Later on...**

Inside Sierra's House, Bedroom, Afternoon:

Beth sits on the bed while looking at her crazy friend with a awe. They are having an mid-confers.

"Wait, you broke up with him?" Beth asked, stunned. Sierra stands on her bed and gives a long sigh of frustration.

"Yes! It's over Beth, seriously! He's an idiot and a loser and...uh...and he's a loser and he's an idiot!" Sierra exclaimed, furiously paranoiac. Beth blinks a few times, wondering if her friend is aware that she repeated the same thing.

"Oookay..." Beth mumbled, a bit puzzled. Sierra continues with her ranting.

"Why do they even call him Zeik? I don't even know! I don't even know!" Sierra ranted, anxiously. Beth rolled her eyes and looks down at the floor, not bothering to answer the question. Then, she spotted a CD of-

"Hey, The Clash of Red Dragons! I went and download this after you kept playing it, you know. I heart them!" Beth added, while grabbing the CD from the floor. Sierra sighed and pushes a strand of hair from her face.

"I hearted them, Beth. But that all ended when Alejandro punched the highlights out of my hair." Sierra muttered, commiserating at the memory. Beth cocks an eyebrow, showing a heedless expression.

"So it's kind of like how you stopped loving Cody Pilgrim when he punched you in the heart?" Beth asked, hoping that she would move on already. Sierra widen her eyes and gives a big disbelief gasp. Beth notices the look and gulps.

"Why would you say that! I love Cody! I'll love him forever! My heart has the cavity that he can fill." Sierra retorted, insanely fondness and dire. Beth stares at her friend with a creeped out awe.

"Wow, that's kind of romantic...aand super crazy. Anyway, why'd you slash out his face on your shrine, then?" Beth asked, inquisitiveness. Sierra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and off-guard.

"What?" Sierra asked, flabbergasted. They both turn to the wall, staring at the cork board template where there are photos of Cody. It's more like a Hindu home shrine because of the candles, used guitar picks of Cody's, Voodoo doll of Cody and other things that makes you want to freak out.

One of the picture, she sees a big X gashed across Cody's face. The cut is deep...and ferociously. Sierra tremendously stares at it for a few seconds, wondering how the hell that happened. Sierra turns to Beth, puzzled.

"Who did that?" Sierra asked, bewildered and concerned. Beth runs a hand down her face and sighed in irritation.

"You did." Beth answered, annoyed. Sierra turns back at the X-slashed picture of Cody, narrowing her eyes. She looks closely at it, trying to identify the carve. She turns back to Beth and shakes her head.

"I don't think I did it. Why would I do a thing like that?" Sierra asked, perplexed. Beth rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in frustration.

"Who else would even care!" Beth asked, in vexation. Before Sierra could respond, they hear footsteps coming from behind the door. They look down at the line of light under it. At length a soft shadow appears in the line of light below Sierra's door. It stops there and knocks the door.

"Sierra...I just came here to ask you something." The Deep Voice asked. Sierra blinks a few times and shrugged her shoulder.

"Sure, dad, what is it?" Sierra asked.

"Do you still feel sorrow in your heart?" The Deep Voice asked. Sierra couldn't lie to her father, he can sense whether she's telling the truth or not.

"I-um...Kind of...Why?" Sierra asked, hesitantly. The shadow below the door lingers there for a few seconds.

"I'm just concerned, sweetie...Have you seen my Katana Sword?" The Deep Voice asked. Sierra ponders at the question.

"Yeah, I've seen it somewhere in the kitchen. Are you going out or something?" Sierra asked, wondering.

"...I'm just gonna go hunting, baby. I'll talk to you soon. Take care of yourself when go out with your friends, okay?" The Deep Voice said. Sierra nodded without the feeling of suspicion.

"Okay, daddy." Sierra said, happily. The shadow moves, unhurriedly, rightward. The band of light beneath the door is once again unshadowed. Beth and Sierra share a look with a long beat.

"My dad is a cool guy, huh?" Sierra asked. Beth blankly stares at her, didn't know how to respond to that.

**The Next Chapter is up**


	12. Chapter 12: Run, Cody, Run!

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE: **First thing first, I want to apologize for abandoning this story. I'm truly sorry, but for a while now I've been apathetic to writing and having different ideas. But I do appreciate the nice reviews and a few comments on this story. I'm not gonna say 'the more I get, the quicker the next chapter will be up' anymore, but I do appreciate any feedback. I will finish this story. For the people that doesn't know' I've change a few parts from chapter 11. In fact, Ima change a few parts from my other chapters, just to fix it. Enjoy the chapter that took me 7 months to make. Let me answer some of my new reviewers' and old friends' comments.

**The Jokerman**: Happy late new years lol sorry for not responding dude, I've been in a mess. I have to decline to write the tribute story as you can see I barley have time to write my other stories. Sorry, my friend.

**RGZ Archer**: Thanks for noticing that Chef is mr. chau lol this chapter will make you laugh, hopefully. And for Zoey, she's from the new series of Revenge of the island and she's play as Lisa Miller, first appearance of Scott Gets it Together.

**Bella Pilgrim**: Thank you for the comment. I still watch the movie and the show. My obsession too lol.

**InuGhos**t: It's soo nice to have you reviewing this story, man! I still want to continue using your ideas for this story. I cannot finish this without you lol.

**Stinkfly**: Sorry, dude.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Run, Cody, Run!**

**The Next Morning...**

Inside Maggie All Day Breakfast, Restaurant, Morning:

A normal Breakfast Restaurant, Spires-like coffee shop in Toronto. While the place isn't jammed, there's a healthy number of people drinking coffee, munching on bacon and eating eggs. Cody and Noah sit in a booth, reading their menus.

"Which one do you think I should get? The pancakes or the waffles?" Cody asked, not sure what to eat. Noah didn't bother to look away from his menu.

"Pick whatever the hell you want; I'm the one paying anyway." Noah muttered, casually. Cody sighed and puts down his menu.

"Hey, do you remember this girl name Zoey? Zoey Miller?" Cody asked, curiously. Noah looks up at him with a blank expression and nodded.

"Yeah, you mentioned her last night when we were watching The Simpsons. I ignored you for a bit because I didn't want to miss the commercial about Men's Underwear." Noah reminded. Inside Cody's head, a small piece of brain with reading glasses comes out of his anatomy and opens a file cabinet that says _Memory_. It pulls out a file which reads: _That Time You Told Noah Already_. 'Ah, here it is.' The piece of brain said.

**Remember...?**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Yesterday:

Cody and Noah are sitting in the living room shoving a bowl of popcorn in their mouths, watching The Simpsons on their small television. Cody was sitting on the floor having a mid-conversation during the show and commercials. Noah was on his chair, with his eyelids half lidded in annoyance.

"She's a completely different person from the outside. She still has the talkative personality but, mighty in heaven, she is hot as hell! It's been soo long since I've seen her face...Oh and her hair is still red like blueberries." Cody gabbed, garrulously. Before Noah could snap, he stop short in confusion. He blinks a few times at the _blueberries_ part. Then he turns the volume way up, getting more frustrated by his friend's chat.

"Oh my God! You've been talking for an hour! Shut up and let me watch this!" Noah demanded, not looking away from the screen. After the soap commercial ended, they see a gorgeous-tan-supermodel-actor with black jet hair wearing nothing but white tight underwear. A seductive woman's voice talks over the screen:

'_Come and join Justin wearing his new artificial underwear designed by him. He's going to visit Toronto, Canada to sell his new product in two days. Be the first to buy this incredible gift. Call for more information_.' Justin winks at the camera. Cody turns around in time to see Noah dialing the number in his phone, rapidly.

"I'm only calling to know where he lives and how I can have him in my life." Noah told his friend before gluing the phone against his ear. Cody turns back to the television, shoving more popcorn into his mouth.

**Now I Remember...**

Back to the breakfast restaurant, Cody cringes in disgust at the thought when he saw the tan model in his white underwear.

"Oh yeah, now I remember..." Cody muttered, ungainly.

"God, super model Justin really looks good with underwear on...He would look better without it too..." Noah murmured, tapping a finger on his chin as he ponders at the commercial actor, dreamily. Cody rolled his eyes and continues his remark.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna take Zoey to see our practice today." Cody said, nonchalant. Noah smirks at him, turning into intimidating mode.

"You think Gwen won't flip out if she catches you hang out with another girl?" Noah asked, contented to see his friend get off-guard. Cody widens his eyes, having that cold feeling in his stomach.

"Wait, what? No! I'm mean, she won't...I mean, I hope not...You think so?" Cody asked, wondering and nervously. Noah chuckles at his jittery. He gestures him to calm down.

"Guy, I was just busting your balls. Gwen can trust you as long as you don't do anything stupid." Noah pointed out. Cody arched an eyebrow, clueless at his point.

"Like what?" Cody asked. Noah gives a small sigh of vexation

"Like cheat on her. Oh, wait, you already did that." Noah teased, chuckling. Cody shoots him a hard glare.

"Shut up. That's not entirely-half-true. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just enjoy our breakfast together." Cody hissed, annoyed. Noah gives him a satisfying smile.

"But I was_ enjoying_ the conversation, pal." Noah galled, with a snicker. Cody scowls at him in irritation. A blonde waitress walks to their table, holding a pen and notepad.

"Hello, gentlemen, make I take your ord- Oh hey, Cody!" The blonde waitress beamed, happily. Cody and Noah turns to the blonde waitress, revealing to be Bridgette...again. Cody slaps his palm to his forehead, sighing in frustration.

"You work here?" Cody asked, annoyed. Bridgette smiles and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a very small world, huh? Heh, I'm just training for right now. I want to know how it feels to be a waitress. I'll probably like this job and quit the others." Bridgette explained, gladden.

"You mean the other hundred jobs you have?" Cody asked, sarcastically. Bridgette rolled her eyes, not pleased at his sarcasm.

"Two hundred." Bridgette corrected, walking to Noah's side to avoid Cody's insults about her jobs. Noah gives her a smile and a wave.

"Hey, Bridgette, how's it going?" Noah greeted. Bridgette smiles back and opens her notepad.

"Hi, Noah. Y'all have enough time?" Bridgette asked, ready to write down his order. Noah nodded in response and looks back down at his menu.

"I'll have two eggs – one over easy, one over medium – three sausage links; a cup of cottage with a drizzle of honey; a fruit cup – unless it's mostly honeydew melon, in which case skip it a make it half a grapefruit – a glass of whole milk over ice and a side of toast barely browned – closer to bread than toast, I swear to God, I'm not joking – with as many local jams as you have in stock...Oh, and a Strawberry Cocktail, your specialty." Noah added as he closes his menu. Bridgette stops scribbling at the last part on her notepad and cocks an eyebrow.

"Noah, it's nine in the morning." Bridgette clarified, finding it odd to see a person drink _this_ early. Noah hands her the menu and shoots her an impassive expression.

"I know what time it is, sweetheart. Make sure my drink doesn't spill when you bring it." Noah ordered, fake pleasantly.

"But it's a breakfast restaurant. We don't even serve alcohol!" Bridgette protested, getting frustrated. Noah scoffs and waves his hand for that malarkey.

"I know they don't. That's why you're here. Now, I will love your best strawberry cocktail, shaken, not stirred. _Stirred_? Is that how Daniel Craig says it? That word still sounds weird to me. _Stirred_." Noah muttered, contemplating at the word. Bridgette awkwardly stared at him, hoping that he wasn't serious about the drink. Noah snaps out of his thought and looks back up at her with his brows frowned.

"...Why are you still looking at me?" Noah muttered, waiting for his order. Bridgette rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat as she walks back to Cody's side.

"Ehhh...So what do you want?" Bridgette asked, exasperatedly. Cody closes his menu and hands it to her.

"I think I'll have the waffles...No, I mean the pancakes...No, no, no, the waffles, the waffles - with bacon on the side and a glass of milk with a crazy straw in it." Cody said, rapidly and unsure. Bridgette blinks a few times at the_ crazy straw_ part as she writes down Cody's order.

"I'll be back with your drinks, weirdos" Bridgette muttered, walking off. After she leaves, Noah turns back to Cody, starting a conversation.

"So where's your girlfriend, Gwen? Did you even hang out with her yesterday?" Noah asked, out of curiosity. Cody shakes his head in response.

"She had work yesterday. She's working today, so I'm not sure if we're gonna hang out." Cody said, with a little disappointment in his tone. Noah plays with his fork, interested at his own contents than paying attention to anything.

"So you're only gonna take Zoey to your band's rehearsal?" Noah asked. Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"After the rehearsal we're probably gonna eat at Sneaky Dee's. Everyone is going. Trent, Izzy, Ziek, Bridgette, Courtney, you name it, heh." Cody answered. Bridgette comes back to their table while holding their drinks on a tray.

"Here's your cocktail, you alcoholic." Bridgette muttered with a scowl as she sets his drink on the table. Noah smiles at his cocktail, avoiding Bridgette's tone.

"Thank you, sweetie, I know I am." Noah responded, taking the insult as a compliment. Bridgette rolled her eyes, practically wanting to flip him off but the manager was watching. She places Cody's milk on the table, and then she walks away with a forced smile.

"So do you want to join us?" Cody asked, playing with his crazy straw. Noah takes a sip from his cocktail before responding Cody's question.

"You really like me to join, huh? Since I'm a guy nice, I'll go." Noah said, with a smile of fake-niceness. Cody narrows his eyes at him, thinking if there's any memory of him being nice. Cody shakes his head in response.

"No you're not. You were never nice to any of my friends." Cody said, with his arms crossed. Noah puts his drink down and arched an eyebrow at him, sorta offended at the remark.

"What are you talking about? I'm a nice person." Noah corrected, stubbornly. Bridgette comes back and puts their plates on their table. Noah narrow his eyes at her after she gave them their food.

"Salt." Noah ordered, not nicely. Bridgette glares at him for the attitude and walks off to get his salt. Noah turns back and continues with the conversation.

"I'm nice to Courtney and Gwen." Noah added with a smile. Cody takes a bite of his waffles before he could roll his eyes, giving him a glower expression.

"You're only using Courtney because you can easily steal her boyfriends, and you're just waiting to see Gwen's reaction when she finds out that I dated Sierra while I was dating her." Cody stated, making it sound obvious. Noah was buttering his toast with a butterknife while listening to his friend.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. I was always nice to you." Noah pointed out, messing with him. Bridgette comes back with the salt in her hand. She tries to give it to him but then pauses when Noah shoots her an angry disbelief look.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't hand me the salt. Service me. I want it on my eggs. Shake it; shake it on my damn eggs!" Noah ordered, pointing at his saltless eggs. Bridgette blinks a few times before she could do anything. She acceptably reached over and gently shook the salt on Noah's eggs. The gay man sighed in frustration.

"Uh, stop! Too much. It's ruined. You suck, you disgust me. Make me another. Now!" Noah complained, shoving the plate into Bridgette's hands. She was about to throw the plate at him with full force but the manager was staring at her suspiciously. Bridgette calmly inhales and sighed, forcing another smile at Noah.

"Coming right up, sir." Bridgette hissed through her grin-gritted teeth, with a venom tone. She stomps back to the kitchen, cursing under her breath quietly enough so no one can hear. Cody takes another bite from his waffles, acting like he wasn't aware about the salt scene.

"You're a dick sometimes but yeah, I guess you're nice once in a while. You wanna come or not?" Cody asked, continuing the conversation. Noah takes a bite from his toast and nodded.

"Sure. But I'm only doing this so I can prove you that I'm a nice person. You just wait, young man." Noah challenged, pointing an accusive finger at him. Cody shrugged his shoulders as he sucks his crazy straw, drinking his milk.

"Okay then. I'll see you at Sneeky Dee's tonight." Cody added, munching on his bacon. Noah smiles proudly to himself and crossed his arms.

"See you there." Noah told him. Cody continues eating his breakfast in peace. Bridgette walks by, placing Noah's new eggs on the table. Before she could walk away, Noah stops her by grabbing her arm, making her crouch down to his level. He holds up a small condiment ketchup packet from his other unoccupied hand and shows it to her. Bridgette stares at him with a perplexed expression.

"Excuse me. Did I ever ask for ketchup?" Noah asked, exasperated. Bridgette frown her brows in confusion.

"Ummm..." Bridgette mumbles, didn't know how to respond to that. Noah puts the ketchup packet in the blonde waitress' open hand and squeezes with full clasp around his own.

"No. I did not." Noah answered with narrow eyes, exploding the spicy tomato sauce in their hands. Bridgette shows an awkwardly disgusted face.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Around the Toronto Residential Streets, Afternoon:

Cody and Zoey amble down through the snow covered sidewalk of the cold neighborhood. Zoey pulls out an apple from her leather handbag and hands it to Cody.

"Apple?" Zoey offered, nicely. Cody smiles and grabs the apple.

"Sure. Thanks." Cody accepts and takes a bite out from it. Zoey chuckles as she closes her handbag and swings it over her shoulder.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Zoey asked, out of curiosity. Cody turns to her and swallows his fruit.

"She's working, but it's totally cool that we're hanging out. She's really easy-going about stuff." Cody responded with his mouth full. Zoey smirks at him, amused that he didn't talk to his girlfriend about her.

"So I'm guessing you haven't even talked to her, much less mentioned me." Zoey teased, holding a giggle. Cody gulps at his apple, almost causing him to choke.

"She's a busy person! I'm not lying." Cody explained, with a stare of abashment. They walk up to the front of Trent Stills' apartment. Cody opens the door and escorts Zoey inside. She enters the building, looking around the rehearsal pad with a awe expression. There's no sign of the band members, which made Cody wonder where they are.

"This is awesome." Zoey commented, looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah it is. Uh, lemme get your coat." Cody offered, removing Zoey's coat off of her. Zoey smiles as Cody takes her coat, gently.

"Aww, you're such a gentleman, Cody." Zoey said, sweetly. Cody blush at the remark.

"Thank you. I'm really a charmer." Cody added as he throws her coat on the dirty floor near the coat rack stand. Zoey awkwardly stare down at her coat while Cody walks off, leaving it there. She turns after him with an odd expression.

"Uh, Cody? You do know that there's a coat rack in here, right?" Zoey asked, bewildered. Cody looks over his shoulder and nodded, even though he didn't pay attention.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, it looks awesome. Trent? Izzy...Ziek?" Cody called out, waiting for a response. _**BANG!**_ Down the hall, they can hear noise of a shooting videogame. Then they hear the voice of Ezekiel.

"Nobody's here!" Ezekiel yelled from his bedroom, over the shooting sound. Cody and Zoey exchanged a clueless glance before turning back to the hall.

"What? What about band practice?" Cody asked, wondering. They were waiting to receive an answer, but it took seconds because Ezekiel was SO into his game.

"Yeah, I'm reeeally the person to ask about that, Cody...God, I hate campers!" Ezekiel yelled over the gunshots, casual and aggressive. **_BANG!_ **Cody arched an eyebrow and takes another bite of his apple.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Ziek. What's with all that shooting and explosions? Are you playing Modern Warfare 3?" Cody yelled over the gunshot noises, curiously. A muffled firing and more guns shooting echoed from Ezekiel's room to the hallway.

"Son of a bitch, eh! I don't know where they went, okay, Cody?" Ezekiel explained quickly. _**KA-BOOM!**_ Then there was a huge grenade explosion from down the hall, which cause Cody and Zoey to jump in startle.

"Damn it! And now I'm dead. Great! Stupid Delta team!" Ezekiel complained to himself, angrily frustrated. Cody and Zoey both cocked an eyebrow and felt the need to share a look of confusion.

"Oh my God, you killed him." Zoey murmured, fake-shockingly. Cody nervously smiles and rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"Maybe we should go." Cody suggested, turning to the door. He steps on Zoey's coat while he walks towards the exit, oblivious that it was still on the dirty floor. Zoey quickly picks up her coat and dust it off with her hand, looking after Cody with an irritated look.

"You haven't change a bit, haven't you?" Zoey added, following Cody as she cleans her coat.

**Next Part and Stuff...**

Outside Izzy's Apartment, Still the Afternoon:

Cody knocks a few times on Izzy's door while Zoey lingers behind him, looking at the door over his right shoulder. They wait for an answer but there was nothing. Cody sighed in frustration and puts his hand on the door knob and flipped it.

A click was heard, and the door swung open. He leads Zoey through the doorway. In Cody's irritation, he sees Trent and Izzy lounging on the living room's sofa while watching a commercial about Men's underwear.

Trent was strumming his guitar and fixing a string. Izzy's eyes were intent on a book she's reading, that is titled: '_How To Read A Book_'. While Cody and Zoey were still hovering, he angrily waves his hands at them.

"What the hell, guys! I knock at the door, like, fifty times! The last knock was a hard bang! Why didn't one of you answer?" Cody asked, outraged. Trent and Izzy both shrugged their shoulders in response.

"I was fixing my sting, Cody. Every time I play this guitar, the string breaks. It's frustrating and I didn't wanted to be distracted." Trent explained, not bothering to look at him.

"And I was busy reading this book. It took me eight hours but I finally finished chapter one." Izzy explained, enthusiastically as she closes her book and turns to their place. Cody rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, one of you could of just say 'Come in' or something, instead making us wait outside like jackasses." Cody muttered, shoving his hands inside his pockets. Trent turns to him with his expression of apologetically.

"We're sorry, geez. The door was unlocked, okay?...Who's your friend?" Trent asked, barley noticing the girl's presence near the doorway. Zoey gave a quick wave and a weak smile. Cody pulls out his half-finished apple and continues eating it.

"Um...I'm Zoey. Don't you remember me from High School?" Zoey asked, uncomfortably shy. Trent and Izzy stared at her for a few awkward seconds. They're both trying to identify her but it didn't ring a bell at all.

"Were you that girl with the extra toe on the left foot?" Trent asked, unexpectedly. Zoey shoots Trent an odd look as Cody slaps a hand on his forehead, both not prepared for that question.

"Well-uh-no, what makes you-what?" Zoey stammered with a cringe of disgust. She couldn't finish her sentence after what Trent said. Who would ask someone something like that? Really.

"Were you that girl who used to help me bury a dead body?" Izzy asked, excitedly. Zoey gave a clueless look plastered on her face, very flabbergasted.

"No! It's Zoey! The girl who used to hang out with you guys!" Zoey stated, offended that they didn't recognize her. Trent and Izzy gave her a clueless expression. Trent runs a hand through his hair, trying to study her whole body figure.

"Sorry, chick but we had a lot of friends name Zoey that hanged out with us. I'm trying to refresh my memory. Which one were you again?" Trent conceded, having a hard time to remember her. Zoey sighed and shoots him an wroth look plastered on her face.

"...I was the only one with dark red hair." Zoey added, which made Trent and Izzy wide their eyes and drop their jaws in surprised as they now recognize the redhead standing near the doorway. They now waved to her in genial greeting.

"Oh, hey Zoey!" Both of them greeted, happy to see her. Finishing up his apple, Cody tossed the apple core behind him and it goes straight in a nearby trashcan.

"So...What? You guys are just chillin' for today? What about band practice, man?" Cody asked, really hoping to show their music to his old friend. Both of his friends shrug their shoulders with a sigh of sloth. Trent waves him off and continues fixing his broken string.

"It's a lazy afternoon, Cody. We don't have the energy to do anything. We'll just meet up at Sneaky Dee's tonight. Okay, buddy?" Trent said, surely as he leans back in the couch.

**Lazy Asses...**

Around the Toronto Residential Street, Minutes later:

Cody and Zoey walk side by side, one awkwardly bemused and the other is pissed off and angrily modified. They walk down the cold street. Cody turns to his friend with a irritated scowl expression.

"Oh, hey, maybe I should have mentioned that my friends are still the same retarded douchebags they were in high school." Cody added, furious at his friends. Zoey guffaws at the comment and pats him on the shoulder, trying to assuage his temper.

"Chill, dude. We're all lazy sometimes. I remember when you were a slacker from the last time I saw you. Sitting on the floor, playing Marvel vs. Capcom on Noah's Playstation-...How is Noah, by the way? Is he still gay?" Zoey teased, smiling smugly. Cody scoffs at the question, signaling her that it is obvious.

"Yep, he is. No cure for that. In fact, he still asks me to get him erection sets for Christmas, heh." Cody joked, loosen up. Zoey laughs at the answer as they got deep into the Bloor street where there is a combination of shops, arcades and restaurants.

More or less the right number of cars and buses passing by in the street. A street for cool teens to hang out after school. Hipsters in the element. Cody and Zoey are moving to a flow of shoppers. Some of the hipsters greets at Cody as he passes by.

"Hey, what's up, man?" One welcomes.

"Whoa, it's Mr. badass. I honor you, dude." One commented.

"Hi, Cody!" A group of beautiful girls beamed.

"Another one? You're a lucky bastard, yo." A skater said.

"Dude, what's your secret? Teach me to be a player." A nerd begged. Cody just awkwardly waves at them and carries on with Zoey, who was now curious about his population. It's like walking with a famous celebrity.

"...Uh...Did I miss something?" Zoey asked, darting at everyone that is waving at him. Cody turns to look at her, with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh, uh, it's just something that happened to me two days ago." Cody answered, blushing in embarrassment. Zoey quirks an eyebrow, processing what her friend meant. Out of curiosity, she asks again.

"What just happened? If you don't mind me asking." Zoey added, politely as she didn't want things to get awkward. Cody shoves his hands into his pockets, trying to regain his composure before deciding to tell her or not. After a few seconds, he now responds.

"I-uh...I'll tell you another time. Maybe tonight. Right now, I just want to hang out. I just hope I don't encounter another fighter-" Cody suddenly stops at his track. The second those words exited his mouth, his eyes snapped open and his hands slammed over his lips. 'Oh, you stupid asshole!' he thought angrily to himself. Cody slowly turns to his friend. Her mouth is now ajar and eyes wide in shocking disbelief.

"Are you...are you fighting someone?" Zoey murmured, astonishingly and worriedly. Cody sighed in defeat, straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"Not someone. Seven exes of Gwen's. It's a very long story. I promise to tell you the whole thing at Sneaky Dee's. Okay?" Cody asked, extending his hand up to shake it in promising. Zoey pursed her lips and takes his hand in agreement.

"Deal. I really want to hear this whole_ 'Exes'_ thing." Zoey responded, shaking his hand. They continue walking down the sidewalk. Having a silent moment, Cody decides bring back their friendly conversation. He was fidgeting with his fingers, nervously.

"So-uh...do you want to play videogames at the arcade?" Cody asked, changing the subject. Before Zoey could answer, her eyes were glued at someone across the street, looking suspiciously cryptic.

"Wait...There's a guy over there with a samurai sword." Zoey mentions, pauses at her track. Cody stops and shoots her a perplexed and curious look.

"Really? Like a Katana or a Wakizashi...or both?" Cody asked randomly as he tries to follow her gaze. Before he could witness Zoey's view, a streetcar passes, blocking their way.

"Hang on, he moved. He's behind this streetcar. I think he was glaring at you." Zoey said, turning to Cody with a confused expression. He turns to her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh? Why would he be glaring at m-" Suddenly before Cody could finish his sentence they hear a **_SLICE! _**Cody and Zoey quickly wheels back to the noise, both startled. The teenage crowd looks agape as they also turn to the racket.

A middle-age black man ( Rating: From the party earlier) powerfully slice straight through the streetcar cutting clear in half, while holding his Katana sword in only one hand, no less. No minor injuries from the destructed streetcar, passengers are running out for their lives.

Amid the screaming teens, Cody and Zoey hesitated as the middle-age man with the chef hat vindictively strides forward. Zoey was now curled in Cody's arm as they backed away from the mysterious slicer approaching to them, both transfixed by terror. All the teenage hipsters run away from the scene, screaming. It's like a horror movie all over again.

"What the hell! Who is this guy?" Zoey exclaimed, in shock. Cody focuses at the guy coming forward, having no clue who he is or what the problem is between them. Was he the guy that stalked him after the party?

"I d-don't know! A Terminator? Maybe one of G-Gwen's ex-boyfriends?" Cody stuttered, stepping backwards from the terrifying figure. Zoey was now behind Cody, giving a quick peer over his shoulder. She studies the man coming towards them, bug-eyes with fear and confusion.

"Isn't he kind of old? Aren't you even going to fight him?" Zoey stammered, clutching on Cody's shoulders as they keep pacing back. Cody looks over his shoulder at her, showing an anxiety expression.

"Say what! Are you crazy? He's got a sword!" Cody exclaimed, looking back at the man who is gripping his razor sharp samurai sword. They are now trapped as they go up against the wall, nowhere to go now. The mysterious middle-age man still has a few feet to go. He doesn't break his purposeful stride of revenge. Cody and Zoey grasp at each other, sweating and shaking in fright.

"We're up against the wall, Cody, do something!" Zoey pleaded as she buries her face on Cody's back. Hearing no answer, Zoey looks up and now notices that she was hiding behind a Cody-shaped dustcloud. Zoey furrowed her eyebrows in deep confusion, wondering how he disappeared like that.

"...Cody?" Zoey asked, looking at her surroundings. Then she hears him again from the distant.

"He's only after me!" Cody called out as he runs off for his life. Zoey follows his voice, spotting the fierce figure chasing after his target. Cody looks back, watching the swordman behind him.

"I'll meet you at Sneaky Dee's! If I'm alive!" Cody screams out, so Zoey can hear the far echo. She stood in the same spot, watching him disappear into the distant, worried.

"Run, Cody, run!" Zoey screams back at Cody, sending the echo to him.

**Run For Your Life...**

The big middle-age man's hot on his trail with full speed of pursuit. Cody cuts across traffic and dashes into the coffee shop where his sister works.

Courtney stands behind the counter, looking at a playgirl magazine that shows Justin, in his underwear, in the cover. Courtney sighed lovingly when, all of sudden, chaos in the form of her little brother races into her daydream world. Cody leans against the counter, panting like hell. Courtney looks up from her magazine, annoyed.

"Decaf as usual?" Courtney asked, as she closes her magazine and puts it beside her. Cody rapidly shook his head in response, trying to get voice back.

"No...I need you t-to hide me!" Cody muttered, breathlessly. Courtney quickly notices that he's in a situation. She crossed her arms and shoots him a serious look.

"Who's chasing you now? Is it Sierra? Another evil ex?" Courtney asked, staring down at her little brother. Cody wipes the sweat off his forehead and turns to the door, hoping that the swordman doesn't come too soon. He turns back to her and goes on his knees, having his hands clasped in a begging grip.

"None of em...This is different. Please, for the love of God, hide me!" Cody begged, shivering in horror as he can sense the man coming closer towards the coffee shop. Courtney rolled her eyes, reaches over and grabs Cody by the collar. She **_YANKS!_** him over the counter.

Before anything else was happening, the middle-age man walks in the doorway. Courtney was behind the counter, doing the same thing she was doing earlier. She looks up at the man who is standing and scanning the place for Cody. Courtney smiles and nods at the man.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" Courtney greeted, acting normal. The man slides his sword back into his scabbard and walks toward the counter. He stops and tilted his sunglasses down, staring at Courtney with narrow eyes.

"...I'm looking for a kid." The voice was deep and deadly. The kind of voice that can make your spine jittery. Courtney pretends to be clueless and blinks a few times.

"A kid?" Courtney iterated. Cody was hiding behind the counter, huddled down next to Courtney's legs. He closed his eyes and began a silent prayer, hoping that the man won't find him. The black man shoots the employee girl a suspicious look, trying to study her expression.

"...A kid with shaggy hair, slim body and a gabbed tooth." The man identified. Courtney pretends to think about it for a few seconds, and then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, sir. I don't know anyone that looks like that. He must look like a total loser." Courtney responded, holding her giggle as she can sense Cody looking up at her, scowling in offensive. The man's emotionless look gazes the place one more time before turning back to the girl behind the counter, who is giving him an innocent smile.

"...When he's done hiding...Tell him this isn't over..." He threat, staring straight at her. Courtney hesitated in a beat, feeling chills coming from her spine.

"...Can I ask who you are?" Courtney asked, trying to stay casual. The man turns and walks toward the exit, leaving her dumbfounded. Before he can leave the shop, he stops and looks over his shoulder.

"...You can call me...Chef." The man that calls himself Chef said. He exits out and disappears into the crowd of people walking by the shop. Courtney stood there for a second, trying to process what the hell just happened. She crouches down and sits on the floor next to her brother, who is leaning against the counter. They both sigh in relief.

"That was close...Who the hell was that guy?" Cody asked, breathing heavily. Courtney pulls out a clean napkin from her back pocket and hands it to her little brother. He takes it and wipes the rest of the sweat from his neck.

"You tell me. This Chef guy obviously has something against you. What did you do this time?" Courtney asked, seriously. Cody puts his hands up in defensive, showing her that he's innocent.

"I wish I knew! He just sliced the streetcar just to get through to me. You think he's one of Gwen's ex-boyfriends?" Cody asked, throwing the napkin away. Courtney contemplates it, and then shook her head.

"He's old. I don't think she would date older men. Would she?" Courtney asked, perplexed. Cody shrugged his shoulder and starts to get up from the floor.

"I don't know. I'll ask Gwen tonight." Cody stated, peeking up from the counter to see if the coast is clear and save. Courtney stands up from the floor.

"Is she coming to Sneaky Dee's?" Courtney asked, wondering. Cody shakes his head in response, showing a little disappointment behind his eyes. He slides over the counter, getting to the other side.

"I don't think so. I'll just call her and ask if she's coming. Thanks, anyway. I owe you one." Cody said with a smile of appreciation. Courtney was now texting on her cellphone, which made Cody cock an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh...who are you texting?" Cody asked, confused. Courtney looks up from her phone and smirks at him.

"Noah has to know this. He's probably gonna make fun of you when we head over to Sneaky Dee's." Courtney added, which made Cody stomp away out the coffee shop. He taps on the window outside, mouthing 'I hate you, sometimes!' as he walks away.

**Meanwhile...**

Inside the League of Evil Exes (House of Jealous Lovers), Time Unknown:

The big boss, face in shadows, sits in the center of a desk shaped like a record (Severely Limited Edition). A handsome figure stands across the record shape desk, cigarette in hand.

"...She's still alive...Gwen must of send her somewhere close." The big boss muttered.

"You want me to join in?" The handsome figure asked. The big boss shakes his head.

"No. Not yet...Eva has one more chance...But if he defeats her...you're next." The big boss hissed. The handsome figure nodded in agreement as he puffs out a ball of smoke. He puts it out in the table's ash tray.

"So...do you want to buy one of my new products?" The handsome figure asked, showing him a pair of white underwear. There was a awkward silent. The big boss points a white-gloved finger at the exit.

"Get out." He muttered in annoyance.

**I'm writing the next chapter now! No more waiting LONG!**


	13. Chapter 13: Unfortunate Note

**A/N: My resolution is to finally finish this freakin' story before I start lagging again on my own world. I see that I got a few reviews on my last chapter but I won't complain (**_...damn_ it.**) It's my fault for not focusing on this story, maybe I'm lazy or just plain brainless to know what to write next. Anyway, here's a new chapter and there's a clue on who might show up the next chapter. Can you guess who it might be? Find out. Now to respond on my less reviewers from my last chapter.**

**InuGhost: **Thank God you're back man! lol I put some of your ideas in this chapter, hope you like it. But still I'm really, really, really glad that you're giving me ideas, man. Appreciate that.

**NTA FANFIC:** Details could be helpful.

**Toaneo07 Ver20:** Thank you. Awesome of you to say that.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Unfortunate Note**

Inside Noah's Apartment, Dusk:

Cody enters the apartment and flicks on the switch light, which show the empty room. He wipes his shoes on the welcome mat and throws his dorky hat to the hat rack but misses; it falls to the dirty floor.

"Noah?" Cody called out to the empty room. The room was dead silent. Then he realizes that he's alone.

"Damn it." Cody muttered to himself. He goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. We don't know what he's doing in there. Caption arrow: 'Sound of Shower, you Pervert.'

Afterwards, he comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist and grabs the cordless phone. He sinks into Noah's armchair and dials the phone. He hears a few rings as he waits for an answer. Then he hears the voice of an operator. He wipes his nose with his arm as he listens.

_'This is an automated voice messaging system. GWEN...is not available. Please record your message after the tone_.' Beeb.

"...Hey-um...Sneeky Dee's...If you wanna-uh...okay...b-bye." Cody stuttered, then he hangs up and runs a hand down to his face. Then something caught his eyes, a note sitting on a nightstand. He picks it up and reads it: _'May your home be filled with good vibes and intensively positive aura as you stay...but when you leave the house...bad things will occur. -Moonchild.'_ Cody looks at it confusingly, balls it up and throws it to the nearest trashcan.

**Message Delivered...**

Inside Sneeky Dee's (A late-night tex-mexy place) Restaurant, Night:

It's a snowy night, a perfect time to go out with your friends in a low-management fast food Mexican restaurant, where the terrible food are made with a good cheap price.

Despite the people chowing down on their greasy appetizers, we see the gang sitting on their cornered half-circle booth. Cody anxiously gobbles down some melted-cheese-covered nacho chips as he tells his friends about his near death experience he had earlier. Cody's paled face says it all as his friends listen to the tragic story.

"-And then that vicious bastard walked into the coffee shop, smelling my sense of fear!" Cody told them as he stuff nachos into his mouth, easing the anxiety down. Zoey pats him on the back, trying to calm her friend down. Trent got very interested of the story, he leans over the table to him with curious eyes.

"Whoa! And then what happened? Did you die?" Trent asked, inquisitive. Cody arched an eyebrow in confusion and swallows his food down before responding.

"Uh, I was dead inside...Does that count?" Cody asked Zoey as he turns to her. Zoey rolled her eyes and helps herself to some of Cody's nachos, which he didn't mind.

"Don't let it ruin your night, Cody. At least your sister helped you out." Zoey pointed out, munching the nachos. Sitting from across, Courtney smiles at the compliment.

"Thank you, Zoey. I can't even believe you're here! This is so amazing! How long are you staying in town?" Courtney asked, excitedly eager. Zoey giggles and wipes her mouth with a napkin before responding.

"I'm only staying until the end of the week, I think." Zoey answered, happily. Courtney gave her a giddy grin and claps her hands together in excitement.

"We have to hang out all the time! Is it okay if we hang out all the time? We have so much to catch up. We can go shopping, go to the zoo in Scarborough and maybe meet boys-" Courtney gabbed, rapidly. After Noah took a sip of his martini, he cuts in Courtney's chat.

"Yeah, um, we both know that all the boys you meet comes to me." Noah added, filing his nails. Courtney glares at him deeply, not amused to his fretful insult.

"That's because you steal them from me, you asshole." Courtney asserted, annoyed. Izzy leans over to steal some of Courtney's tacos from her plate, until she notices Bridgette's face buried in her arms while she had her head down on the table. She takes a huge bite of the stolen taco, looking at her curiously.

"What's the matter with you? The tacos weren't good enough?" Izzy muffled out with a mouthful of taco. Bridgette looks up at her and sighed in depression as she propped her chin in the palm of her right hand. Crumbs of taco flew from Izzy's mouth out at Bridgette. She wipes it off, annoyingly.

"It's not that, Izzy. I just got fired today from that Breakfast restaurant." Bridgette muttered, disappointed in herself. Trent hears this and turns over to Bridgette.

"What happened?" Trent asked, curiously. Ezekiel also turns to her, wanting to be part of the conversation even though he didn't know what it's about.

"Yeah, what happened, eh?" Ezekiel asked, weirdly.

"My boss caught me spitting on Noah's eggs when I was cooking him a new one." Bridgette explained, exasperatedly. Noah hears this and spits out his martini to Trent from across with his eyes wide in nauseated. Trent annoyingly wipes off the alcoholic liquid off his face with a napkin.

"You what! Why the hell would you- Ugh!" Noah gags in disgust, running off to the bathroom. He pushes and shoves people out of the way to get through the bathroom door and puke. After Bridgette watches him leave, she turns to her friends with a delight smirk.

"...It was worth it." Bridgette added, showing them a smile of vengeance. Cody tried his best not spit out his nachos from his mouth, while he chuckles. The group all laugh at how the blond got her revenge. Zoey giggles as Courtney gives Bridgette a high-five of victory.

"Serves him right for being a dick. Good job, girl!" Courtney commented, proudly. Zoey giggled one last time before she could protest on what she was gonna say.

"I'm pretty sure you have more than one job, Bridgette. You're the most workaholic person I've known. And you're still are." Zoey commented, proud to see her friend as an laboring worker. Bridgette smiles at this, touched by her words.

"Thanks, Zoe. And yes, I'm still an employed worker. I won't let one _Laid-off-job_ bring me down." Bridgette stated, confidently. Both Zoey and Courtney gave her thumbs up, showing support.

"Well, you better be careful cause' all women aren't the best workers out there." Ezekiel provoked, carelessly. Everyone in the table gasped in shocked, not prepared for the unexpected sexist comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked, angrily offended. Before Ezekiel can protest, Cody and Trent are giving him warning beckons to shut his mouth before the girls get a chance to murder him. Ezekiel put his hands up defensively, not listening to his choice of words.

"What? I was just saying that women are not-" Ezekiel was trying to point out but Trent immediately cuts in, by laughing fake-playfully. _  
_

"Ha! Ha! Another joke, shut up Zeke, you're _too damn_ funny." Trent muttered out, trying his best to shoot him a warning look. Bridgette notices that Trent was defending him, not pleased to see him change the subject.

"Nice try, Trent. I find Ezekiel's sexist remark very offensive towards women. I mean, what make assholes like him think that women aren't capable of working. What do you think, Cody?" Bridgette asked, directed the question to him. Cody looked up from his plate, perplexed. He wasn't prepared to give out an opinion. He instantly chews the rest of his crushed nachos in his mouth, then he gulps it down without choking.

"Do I think women should work? Um, yeah. If they want to. Why? You don't want to work anymore?" Cody asked, not sure what to say to make the situation better. Zoey almost giggled when she saw Bridgette rolled her eyes in annoyance. Cody shrugged his shoulders and takes a sip of his drink, until he notices someone standing next to him, out of nowhere.

"Hey guys. I just got your message." Gwen greets to everyone before putting a hand on Cody's shoulder, which cause him to spit his drink out before becoming completely prepared for her presence. He doesn't realize that he spit his drink across the table in Trent's face, the second time.

"Oh come on!" Trent yelled condescendingly, wiping his face once again. Everyone in the table waves at her, greeting back.

"H-Hey, Gwen. I-uh. Hi." Cody welcomed nervously, sliding to the side to make room for her to sit. Gwen sits down next to Cody and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. He's now sitting between two girls: Blue and Red. Zoey smiles at couple next her, she looks over at Gwen.

"Hey! You must be Gwen, right? I'm Zoey Miller." Zoey introduced herself to the blue hair girl. Gwen turns to her and returns the smile, scanning her figure.

"Hey, Zoey. Are you a friend of Noah's?" Gwen asked, putting her Subspace Suitcase purse in between her legs. Noah walks back to the table, looking nauseous. He hears the conversation as he slide beside Gwen, making her push Cody and Zoey a bit further to make room for him.

"Actually she's an old friend of ours before you joined the group." Noah answers, trying to have the strength to smirk. Gwen nodded in understanding, still curious about their past.

"Yeah. Zoey went to High School with us." Courtney explained, munching on her taco. Gwen arched an eyebrow, helping herself to some nacho chips from Cody's plate.

"Oh. With you and Cody?" Gwen asked, taking a bite of the chip. Cody nodded instantly, feeling a bit apprehensive that she might think if him and Zoey were more than friends back then.

"Y-Yeah. She's just visiting." Cody clarify, disconcerted.

"She was also the town's reckoning. Cammando Zoey." Izzy added, reminiscent. Gwen blinks a few times, not understanding her statement.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, clueless. Noah snatches the chip away from Gwen's hand, which made her glare in annoyance.

"She means that you don't want to push Zoey over the edge...or she'll make rampage." Noah interpreted, eating the nacho chip. Gwen looks over at Zoey, surprised.

"Really." Gwen said, sounding more irony than questionable. Zoey looks down at her lap, her face red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I still play as one on TV." Zoey muttered, blushing. Noah reaches over for some more nacho chip, but Gwen slaps his hand away and quickly snatches it for herself. Noah glares in annoyance as Gwen eats the chip, smirking. She turns back to Zoey.

"Oh, you're an actress?" Gwen asked, munching. Zoey nodded, getting bashful as she becomes the sight of attention. Noah nudges Gwen on the shoulder which causes her to accidentally drop her chip to the floor. Gwen turns to him with a scowl.

"Don't be impressed. Her acting is worse than Nicolas Cage in Ghost Rider 2." Noah interjected.

"Geez, thanks for the support, Noah." Zoey thanked, sarcastically. Gwen nudges him back, aggressively, in retaliation to the chip she dropped. Noah sighed and gets up from the table, getting ready to leave and putting money on the table.

"Well, I'm bored with this whole reacquainting moment. Goodnight everyone. Cody, I'll see you at home, just don't barge in the door. You'll never know who I'm sleeping with this time." Noah informed, waving bye to everyone in the table, but he flips Bridgette the bird as he exit out. Bridgette glowers at him as he leaves the building. Gwen scoots back where she was earlier before.

"You guys don't mind if I order something before we all leave, right?" Gwen asked, wondering if everyone was done to leave. Everyone on the table insisted her to get something to eat, letting her know that they'll wait until she's done eating.

"Should I give my regards to the Head Chef after this?" Gwen teased, looking at her menu. Trent scoffs at her comment, waving the taco in his left hand.

"Pssh. His food is terrible. The only reason why we're here is because we could afford it." Trent explained, guffaws. Everyone laughs at this, enjoying their night together. But, what they don't know is that they pissed off the wrong chef.

He was inside the kitchen, slide-opening the shutter window and looks out at their table, glaring deep. Then his eyes turns to Cody, staring at him with longing.

He reaches for his Katana sword that was beside him, but then he pauses. Something told him not to attack or he will risk losing his job as a head Chef. He sighed and continues cooking in his kitchen grill.

"...Soon, boy...Very soon." Mr. Hatchet whispered to himself, flipping some burgers with his spatula. A fly appears in the air, buzzing around the kitchen. His eyes caught sight of the fly landing on the meat patty he's making. As a speeding bullet, Mr. Hatchet brought his spatula down on the insect, squishing the fly on top of the meat patty. Then he completes the rest of the condiments to make a cheeseburger (with the fly still in it). He puts the burger on a tray and places it on the chef's window.

"Order up!" Mr. Hatchet called out.

**That's Gross...**

Toronto Residential Street, Night:

An hour later, the gang departed their separate ways after the meal at Sneeky Dee's. The night is still young and the two couple are spending their time by walking together, hand in hand. They walk down the moonlit sidewalk, focused on each other than looking at the falling snow. Gwen puts her unoccupied hand on her stomach, rubbing it absentmindedly. She makes a cringe of disgust, which made Cody notice.

"You okay?" Cody asked, curious. Gwen nodded abstractedly, then she lets out a belch from her mouth.

"You were right about the food. It was terrible. It tasted like there was a fly inside my cheeseburger." Gwen muttered, feeling a bit queasy. Cody chuckles at the remark and shook his head.

"At least yours didn't tasted like toe nails." Cody pointed out, making her guffawed at the joke. They walk in silence for a few seconds. Gwen sighs and rest her head on Cody's shoulder as they ample down the sidewalk together, both enjoying their alone time.

"She isn't so bad." Gwen commented, breaking the silence. Cody looks at her in the corner of his eyes, arching an eyebrow.

"Who? Bridgette? Yeah, I guess she's good: at finding jobs and stuff. She'll be okay." Cody replied, randomly. Gwen nudged him with her hip, playfully.

"I'm talking about Zoey, you dork. She's okay, right? I'm allowed to like her, right? She seems cool." Gwen said, nuzzling on his shoulder. Cody puts his unoccupied hand sheepishly behind his neck, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Sure. Zoey is cool. I mean, her hair is red, but she's alright." Cody responded, diffidently.

"So did you have a _thing_ for her back in High School? She's pretty cute for a redhead and it sounds like you two were close..." Gwen mentioned, smirking. Cody hesitated, breaking a sweat after the accusative remark.

"What!? No way. We were just friends. High school buddies. She's like the sister I never had...Don't tell Courtney that I said that." Cody added, regretting saying that last part. Gwen pulls out a rolled cannabis Joint out of her purse and shows it to Cody.

"You want a puff?" Gwen offered, pulling out a lighter. Cody's eyes widen and reluctantly shook his head in response. He did not expect the unexpected.

"Uh, no, thanks...Is that the devil's lettuce?" Cody asked, faltered. Gwen cocks an eyebrow and lit the joint that was in her mouth.

"If it's a slang term for weed, then yes, it's the devil's lettuce." Gwen snickered, puffing out a ball of smoke.

"I didn't know you smoke that stuff." Cody muttered, recoiling the smell. Gwen takes another hit and inhales for a second.

"I often smoke this _stuff_. Once in awhile. Hope you don't mind." Gwen said, exhaling the smoke. Cody tries to keep a straight face, showing her that it doesn't bother him that she smokes.

"No, no. Course not. I think marijuana is fine. You can smoke it if you like it. I am not a regular smoker. I mean, I smoked it two times, about five years ago. Actually someone forced me to smoke it. And by forced, I mean threat...and by threat, I mean Izzy." Cody mumbles, shivering at the thought. Gwen spewed out a puff of smoke and puts out the joint by dropping it to the ground and crushes it under her boot.

"I'll stop for you. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Gwen teased, which didn't amused Cody. He turns to her, giving her a small scowl of offensive.

"Har har. What makes you think I'm gonna-" _**DANG!**_ Cody, who's been looking at Gwen, walks into a streetlight which cause him hit his face on the column. He falls on his back to the ground in a thump. Gwen falls to her knees by Cody's side, concerned.

"You alright?" Gwen asked, looking at the red bump on his forehead. Cody sits up slowly and shakes off the painful daze. He puts a palm on his forehead.

"...Ow...what the hell." Cody muttered, rubbing the bump. Gwen giggles and helps him on his feet. She leans in, moves his hand away from his head and gently kisses him on the forehead where the bump is. Cody smiles at the soft kiss he received.

"Feel better?" Gwen asked, bringing the moment. Cody nodded with a coo. She takes his hand and they continue walking to their path. The breeze gets colder as the wind crawls in their skins. Cody pulls Gwen close to him for warmness.

"We should hang out tomorrow." Gwen purposed, nuzzling close to him. Cody nodded in agreement, wincing as the wind blew harder to their faces.

"Yeah, we should. Why not? We can walk around and-" Cody agreeing but Gwen cuts in the ending by instantly responding:

"Find you some new clothes." Gwen added, which made Cody turn to her with a questioning look. Then he looks down at the clothes he's wearing: Wrist bands, The Smashing Pumpkins T-shirt, Navy Blue Parka Jacket, Dorky Knit Dog Ear Hat.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" Cody asked in defense. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips.

"I thought we could go shopping. I mean, do you have money to buy a new shirt?" Gwen asked, curious. In response, Cody searches his pockets. He pulls his pants pockets inside out and (unexpectedly) a moth flutters out. Gwen watches the moth fly away, confusingly.

"When my clothes gets wet or dirty, then we'll talk." Cody deprecate. On this cue, a horn blares and Cody scrambles close to the sidewalk as a car drives past him, **_SPATTERING!_ **him with a wave of snow-melted muddy water. Gwen was untouched, but Cody was now drenched: Muddy water drips from his dorky hat and clothing. Gwen watched the whole thing and puts a palm over her mouth, holding a laugh. Cody wipes the mud from his eyes and gives Gwen a dirty look.

"...I stand corrected." Cody muttered, desolated. Gwen looks up at the sky, studying the weather's cold degree. A snowstorm is heading their way.

"We better get to your apartment before you freeze." Gwen suggested. Cody scoffs at the remark and brushes the dirty water off his coat.

"It's not _that_ col-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the blizzard blew harder.

**Cold Minutes Later...**

Outside Noah's Apartment, Night:

We see Gwen pushing a frozen Cody on a two wheeler hand-truck, tilted backwards. His whole body was solid ice, like frozen or trapped inside a giant ice cube, stuck in an idiotic replying pose. She rolls the hand-truck and made her way up to front door of Noah's apartment. She carefully stops the hand-truck and sets frozen Cody upright. She knocks at the door and waits for an answer. Cody muffled something through his frozen gritted teeth, which caught Gwen's attention.

"It oopin." (It's open) Cody lets out, trying his best to use complete sentence. Gwen couldn't understand which didn't surprise him since he's struck inside an ice cube.

"Huh?" Gwen asked, leaning her ear close to his mouth. Cody tries again as he winces at the cold.

"It o-luck!" (It's unlock) Cody mumbled out, staring down at the knob so she can know what he's referring to. Gwen follows his iced gazed and notices the gesture.

"Oh." Gwen puts her hand on the knob and flipped it to ajar the door. She kicks it open and carries solid-ice-Cody into the apartment. They see Noah (wearing nothing but his boxers) lounging on his armchair, drinking a martini and reading a romance novel. Gwen rolled her eyes, annoyed that Noah isn't helping.

"Oh, don't mind me, Noah! I got it!" Gwen scolded, stumbling as she takes Cody in the middle of the small room. Noah looks up from his book and notices the ice-person-statue in his apartment. Noah studies the ice raw material, impressed at her work of art.

"Wow. Nice ice sculpture. He almost looks like...CODY?!" Noah exclaimed, shocked for realizing that's his frozen friend. Gwen shuts the door close behind her while Noah walks up to Cody, who is still stiffed from the ice.

"What the hell happened to him? Did Mr. Freeze pass by?" Noah asked, directing the question to Gwen since Cody can't move his mouth to answer.

"Who? Anyway, we were just walking down the street, until a car came by and splashed him with a wave of melted snow. A few minutes later, he turned into a dorksicle." Gwen explained, looking at the frozen Cody in front of her. Noah encircled Cody, scanning him over up and down. They see poor frozen Cody trying to roll his eyes in annoyance. Noah turns to Gwen, wondering how she brought him over.

"Did you carry him on your way here?" Noah asked, curious. Gwen shakes her head in response.

"I use a two wheeler hand-truck to support his weight." Gwen answered, casually. Noah cocks an eyebrow, baffled at her answer.

"Where did you get a hand-truck?" Noah asked. Gwen points at her subspace suitcase-purse that was strapped over her right shoulder.

"I got it from in here. I thought it can come in handy." Gwen said, patting her purse.

"Oh, what else you got in there?" Noah asked, looking over her purse. Gwen hugged her purse to her chest, keeping it away from him.

"None of your business-THAT'S what I got in there." Gwen retorted raspy, not giving him permission to know what's inside her dimensional case purse. Noah ignores her obnoxious remark as he thinks of a plan.

"I have an idea. Do you have a bucket?" Noah asked, serious. Gwen arched an eyebrow, never expected to see Noah act so serious. She replies by unzipping her purse and pulling out a clean empty bucket. She hands it to him. Noah walks over to the sink and pours the bucket with hot water.

"You know how to get him out?" Gwen asked, watching him fill up the bucket. Noah walks back to the chair he was before and sets the bucket full of hot water down on the floor. Gwen stares at him confusingly as he was sitting back on his chair and putting his feet in the bucket of water. Noah sighs in relaxation and continues reading his romance novel, leaving Gwen dumbfounded.

"I thought you were gonna help Cody get out of the ice." Gwen muttered, shaking her head in disgust. Noah looks up from his book again, staring at her with a casual look.

"Hm? Oh. Just take him near the heater. It's in the corner. He'll melt." Noah replied, taking a sip of his martini before he looks back down at his book. Gwen sighs in exhaustion and drags Cody-Ice-Shape-Body by the electric heater that was sitting in the corner.

A few minutes later, Cody was finally out of that solid ice. He was sitting in a chair wrapped up in a blanket with his feet in a bucket of hot water and an ice pack on his head. He had a headache after getting out of the ice. Gwen comes by and hands him a coffee mug of hot chocolate. She puts her hand on his forehead, making sure if he doesn't have a fever. Cody smells the hot coffee, feeling the steam coming out of it.

"Let it cool off. It's extremely hot. All better?" Gwen asked, comforting. Cody nodded in response, still shivering from the coldness in his system.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. I just need my inner body to be defrosted." Cody mumbled, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, then cringes as the liquid burned his lips. Gwen giggles and gives him a peck on the cheek before she gets ready to leave.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be heading to my place." Gwen said, walking to the exit. Cody stares after her, disappointed that she has to leave.

"What? Why? I thought we could cuddle for a few minutes to warm me up." Cody whined, giving her a pout. Gwen smirks at him, pleased to see him beg for her to stay.

She seductively strolls back to him and sits on his lap, which caught him by surprise when she straddled his hips. She wraps her arms around his neck, leaning her lips close to his, inches away. Cody's heart was pounding in his chest like a piston. She gives him a lustful smile that made Cody's eyes wide; she knows how to get him nervous.

"Do you like oral sex?" Gwen asked, lasciviously. A blush spread across his cheeks as he just stared at her, feeling a sweat coming down from his forehead. He was nervously flummoxed and speechless, not knowing how to react. He gulps and tries to bring his voice back.

"By o-oral do y-you mean...phone sex?" Cody stuttered, insecure. Gwen gave him a quizzical look, then giggles as she puts her hand on his chest. She feels him shiver in anticipation instead of coldness. His stomach was unsettled, his face was burning up and his heart was beating fast.

But even though he felt as if he had fallen to some unknown sickness, he knew fully well that he hadn't caught anything. The hot water, from the bucket he's using for his feet, was now (somehow) boiling by his heat of aroused passion.

Gwen comes close to his ear and blows on it softly to make him shivered in pleasure yet again. He is extremely infatuated by her behavior. Then she speaks before she can suck on his earlobe, which made him melt into his seat.

"I would love to show you...but somehow the half-naked gay man is not bringing the romance, Cody. And you're warmed enough. Adieu." With that, Gwen gets off of Cody and shoots him a smirk on her way out of the apartment, closing the front door behind her. This puts Cody in an awkward position, unable to protest on what just happened. Then he quickly leaps out the chair, sprinting towards the front door, throwing it open and calls out:

"Wait, what!? Hold on! I-uh. I'm still cold! Wait!" Cody called after her, but she disappeared from view. He slams the door shut and turns to his gay roommate with dagger eyes, blaming him for not getting laid tonight.

"You could of chip in and say that you don't mind leaving us alone." Cody inferred, walking up to Noah with the hot chocolate still clenched in his hand. Noah flips the next page of his book, not making eye contact with Cody.

"Spare me the complaints. You weren't gonna get laid anyway. You requested for warmness and that's exactly what she gave you, nothing else." Noah clarified, his eyes not leaving the book. Cody holds the urge to spat, but he regains calmness after he took a deep breath. He swallows his rage before responding.

"You suck." Cody scolded, looking down at him. Noah shrugged his shoulders and smiles, showing him that he's delighted to see him pissed off.

"You'll never know the feeling of 'suck'. You had your chance, too bad I live here. Now, are you gonna share that hot chocolate? I'm cold too." Noah responded, ignoring his friend standing beside him.

Cody looks down at the hot chocolate he's holding, staring at it for a few seconds, then he looks back at him. He throws his hot chocolate in Noah's naked chest and turns to leave him in agony. The hot steaming chocolate goes all over his body, making him drop everything. Noah yells in pain and starts wiping his chest with a napkin. Cody goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locks it. Today was his unlucky day.

**A/N: Almost done with the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Terrible Vision

**A/N: This chapter was long, so I had to cut in half. The next part will be published in a few days after I'm done with the epic fighting scene. Here's a hint: It will be iron fists vs metal suit vs steel sword. Exciting? Let me know.**

**Review Response:**

**_Inughost_: You never seize to amaze me, your ideas are pure genius haha. I already put one of your ideas from my other chapter, it will come up soon. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Terrible Vision**

**Daybreak...**

Peeking from behind the curtains, the morning light fills the apartment. Cody (now wearing dry clothes) comes out of the bathroom, stretching his arms out as he wanders to get his slouchy beanie from the hat rack. He passes Noah from the kitchen, who is pouring himself some coffee. He looks over at Cody, watching him walk towards the door while putting on his beanie. He speaks up before he gets the chance to leave the room.

"Oh, hey, Cody. When I was taking out the trashcan, I found a piece of note inside. It says something about bad things happening whenever you go out." Noah mentions, stirring his cup of coffee with a spoon. Cody zips up his jacket and turns to him with an askance expression.

"That's something you would write just to scare me." Cody accused, peeved. Noah stares at him confusingly, putting one hand up in defense.

"If I write something like this, I wouldn't refer myself as Moonchild. Now, why does that name sound so familiar?" Noah asked himself, tapping his chin lightly with his index as he ponders at the name. Cody shrugged his shoulders and fixes his hat.

"It doesn't ring a bell. But we both vow that if the mail is bizarre, we ignore." Cody added, getting ready to leave. Noah nodded in agreement and throws the note back into the trashcan.

"That's true. By the way, could you sprinkle some salt on the steps on your way out? They're slippery than a freshly buttered ice rink." Noah warned, smelling the steam from his coffee.

"How bad can it be? Anyway, I'm going to Gwen's house in a few hours, but first I need to...uh...go somewhere. Just to clear my head and figure out who that chef-guy was that attacked me yesterday." Cody claimed, still tormented by it. Noah sinks into his armchair, chugging on his coffee.

"Here's a solution: Don't be a (meow) and face your problems. The more you run from it, the worse it gets." Noah protested, grabbing his newspaper that was sitting beside him.** (Note to concerned young readers: The word was inappropriate and blocked with the sound of a cat, just to be safe...the word was pussy FYI)**. Cody nodded in fake-confidence, ignoring his friend calling him that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should just confront him and LET HIM SLICE ME IN HALF! You didn't witness anything that happened to me yesterday, Noah. Trust me when I say this: He. Got. A. Samurai. Sword!" Cody exclaimed, looking at him like he's crazy. Noah shrugged his shoulders and looks down at his newspaper.

"If you can handle a Spanglish guy with Vegan Powers, you can handle this one too. Come home in one piece...literally." Noah teased, flipping the next page. Cody rolled his eyes and turns for the door.

"C'mon, I'll be fine. I'll let you know if anything happens." Cody added as he exit through the door, closing it behind him. Once he stepped out, he _**SLIPS!**_ on the icy steps and takes a terrific fall down to the snowy ground. He lands on his back with a hard _**THUMP!**_, making him yelp in pain. He slowly gets up, feeling the anguish sting in his back. Cody turns to the steps and glares at it. Then he limps away from Noah's apartment, grunting angrily as he goes.

It's an unusually clear winter-like day as the peaks of Skyscrapers look down on the avenues and harbors of Canada. The morning mist envelopes the neighborhood. Cody walks down through the streets of Toronto, lost on his own little world.

"Okay. Okay. Just relax. The guy probably doesn't remember you, heh. But if he does, what is he gonna do? Cut your balls off and use them as meatballs for his spaghetti dinner? Nah, maybe he's sweet from the inside. Yeah. Maybe we'll become friends, have a few laughs and then we'll end up texting each other." Cody reassurance himself as he walk pass a girl who is sitting down on the curb. Too engrossed in talking to himself, he was oblivious on his surroundings.

"There's no way he can be the 6th evil ex. She never dated an old guy...did she? That's ridiculous, heh. There has to be a logical explan-" Cody was cut off in his own mid-talk when someone meddled in.

"I sense _danger_ all around you, Cody." A soft voice came behind him. Startled, Cody turns around quickly with his hands balled up into fists for a fight, thinking if it's another battle against an evil ex. Then what caught his eyes was the girl he passed by, sitting on the curb in a meditating position. She looks calm, mysterious and about his age. Her hair is long light blonde, eye color is grayish-blue and her skin is pale. Cody sighed in relief and withdraws his fists, calmly.

"Oh...sorry about that. I thought you were someone else-" Then he realizes something.

"Wait a sec, how did you know my name?" Cody asked, confused as he doesn't remember giving his name to her. The light blonde girl titled her head up, looking into his eyes.

"A little bird told me." She answered, softly. Cody groans in frustration, having the feeling on who she's referring to.

"Is it Noah!? I swear to god, I'm gonna kill that gossip son of a-" Cody muttered but got interrupted when a bird flew by and lands on the mysterious girl's open hand. She smiles at it and pats the bird's head, gently. The bird tweets in greeting.

"Here he is. Hello there, blessed little one. What's that? It says that he sees you every morning, always wearing that dorky hat just to cover your shaggy hair." The calm girl informed, petting the bird. Cody takes an aback, getting a bit uncomfortable at the girl's behavior.

"Oh-kay? You talk to animals...that's not weird, I guess. So...what did you mean when you said: sensing my danger or whatever?" Cody asked, awkwardly. The bird flew off of the cute girl's hand before she can protest.

"It's all over your aura." She answered. Cody was silent; he has no idea how to respond to this girl.

"My what?" Cody asked, feeling a little discomposed as she proceeds.

"Paranoid on the ones lurking to attack you in order to win your girlfriend's love life. Fate has something planned for you two. Fighting what is yours. Like a damsel in distress placed in a dire predicament by a villain or monster and you're her knight shining armor, risking your life just to rescue her. How romantic." The light blonde sighed in fondness. Cody just stood there listening, discomforted on everything she was saying.

"...Who are you, and why do you freak me out?" Cody requested, incommoded. She inwardly sighed, visibly hurt by that last comment. She gets up and brushes herself off with her gloved-fingerless-hands.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." The girl admitted as she walked forward a few feet towards him. He's a bit taller than her.

"You don't remember me, do you? We went to the same middle school together." She reminded, which got him puzzled.

"All I can remember is forgetting. Which one were you, again?" Cody asked, showing that there's no familiarity to the girl in front of him. She chuckles and shook her head in amusement.

"It's me, Dawn. But all the kids called me Moonchild." Dawn recalled, smiling up at him. Cody scratches the back of his neck, recollecting at the name. Then his eyes widens as he remembers the note he had yesterday.

"Were you the one that left me a note yesterday? Hoodooing me to get hurt whenever I get out of the house?" Cody asked, scowling in annoyance. Dawn's smile quickly dissipates, noticing from the looks of his face that he's been in weird-accidents.

"I'm sensing from your aura that you've been in some sort of shenanigans. My apologies, Cody, but I did warn you not to leave the comfort zone." Dawn pointed out, remorseful. Cody narrows his eyes at her, recognizing the girl now.

"Wait...Now I remember you. You were that fairy-fortune telling girl that creeped everyone out. And you saved a kid's life by giving him a Heimlich maneuver when he was choking on that bug...Actually, you meant to save the bug's life. And I always had a greater than average number of accidents when I'm around you." Cody perceived, giving a weird chuckle. Dawn smiles, pleased that he now remembers her.

"Yeah, that was me." Dawn beamed, happily. Cody steps back and points his thumb back at his direction.

"So, to get out of your way, I just continue back where I was heading to and walk as fast as I can." Cody added, ruining the moment. He clearly doesn't want to stick around and catch up, considering having an eccentric history between the two. From the last time he saw her, she was always his unfortunate charm, which explains why he gets hurt all the time. He turns to leave but a hand enclose around his arm to stop, which made him whipped his head around back to Dawn.

"Wait! Listen...I know that I've periodically caused you disasters when we were in middle school but I'm here to warn you that your life is in great danger." Dawn admonished, grasping his arm. Cody gives her a blank expression, then scoffs at the warning.

"What's more dangerous than being around with you?" Cody asked, sarcastically. Dawn gave him a stern expression, showing him that this is not a joke.

"You're being followed, Cody. I have a vision." Dawn cautioned, putting a hand on his shoulder. Cody cocks an eyebrow, now baffled about her vision.

"What kind, X-ray?" Cody asked, curious. Dawn gave him a perplexed expression, then shakes her head in response.

"Uh, no, the man that attacked you yesterday. I can sense him. He's moving with methodical purpose, knowing that his target is close." Dawn added, reading the future. Cody widens his eyes and looks at his surrounding to see if the man is close.

"Is he gonna kill me?" Cody asked, frighten. Dawn lowered her head and focuses the fortune in her mind.

"Well...I do see that he is carrying a close-fitting cover for a sword. All he wants is...retaliation." Dawn informed, with an odd look. Cody gulps and puts a hand in the back of his neck, clearly scared of the message. Since she's here, mind as well ask her who the mysterious man is associated with.

"Can I ask...who he is?" Cody asked, in revulsion. Dawn nodded and closed her eyes to meditate the fortune telling, putting her finger in the air. Then her expression turns from focus to great astound. She let out a small gasp and snaps her eyes open in shock, wider than owls. She looks back to Cody, who is waiting for an answer. She reluctantly opens her mouth to speak but it seems too much for what she's about to say.

"I...I think its best...if you ask your ex, Sierra." Dawn suggested, swallowing her lack of information. Cody gave her a confuse look, wondering how she knew about Sierra...and what she has to do with anything.

"H-huh? How did you...Why?" Cody stammered, uneasy. Dawn puts a hand on his shoulder. Her intention is to set Cody at ease, but the act just makes him more uncomfortable. He eyed at it before looking back at her.

"I warned you enough. The answer will have to wait after you confront the one you hurt." Dawn told him, taking her hand off of him. Cody looks concerned after she used the term 'hurt'.

"I didn't hurt anyone, except the ones that attacked me." Cody corrected. Dawn looks at him in silent disappointment, noticing that they're not in the same subject.

"I'm talking about broken hearts. Sierra has hers shattered by you. Confront her and I swear, by the great earth mother, the hunter will spare you." Dawn asserted, sincere.

Cody sighed in uneasiness and looks away from her, contemplating about the breakup he had with Sierra. It wasn't his intention to make a girl upset, especially a girl like Sierra. If it's going to stop the man that attacked him yesterday, then he must make things right for his sake of not dying. Cody clears his throat and turns to reply Dawn's comment, but when he turned around, Dawn had vanished. Cody took the time to inspect his surroundings, to see if she's gone. After a few seconds of realization that he's alone, Cody looks up to the sky and drops to his knees.

"THERE'S SO MUCH WEIRDOS IN TORONTO!" Cody bellowed at the heavens, throwing his arms in the air.

**Creepy...**

Outside the Catholic School, Still Morning:

Cody walk towards the school's entrance gate and stands outside, waiting for the bell to ring. After a few minutes of waiting, the bell finally clangs loudly which made all the kids pour out of their classrooms. The uniformed kids walk through the open gate, passing Cody who was standing by the side. He looks over the passing students, hoping to catch sight of Sierra.

"Cody?" The voice made him feel stiffed, feeling as though he's trap inside an ice cube again. Following the voice, he sees Sierra trudging towards him through the snow, nervously. Cody regains his composure and walks up to her.

"Hey, Sierra." Cody greeted, awkwardly. Sierra doesn't know what to make of this since the tension felt different, but she doesn't want him to know that. She responded back by waving at him, shooting him a small smile, hiding the pain behind her eyes. Cody clears his throat and starting swaying on where he's standing.

"Um...You want to get some coffee?" Cody offered, shyly. Sierra is a little taken aback, surprised by his offer. She shook off the awkwardness and nodded in response, smiling warmly at him. They begin to walk away from the Catholic school.

Later, Cody and Sierra are standing in the end of the line inside a Coffee Shop, behind other customers. While they wait in line, Cody looks over at her, continuing their conversation.

"-And then my night ended after I poured my hot chocolate to Noah's naked body." Cody told his nighttime story, proudly. Sierra didn't know whether to be stunned or be impressed by his story.

"Oh, wow. I guess he deserved it." Sierra responded, dryly. Cody nodded in agreement and thinks of way to mention the incident that happened to him yesterday.

"Soo...Did you had any exes? Big older ones?" Cody began, being careful with his words. Sierra stares at him confusingly with her head tilted on the side.

"Uh, no. The boys I've dated were the same age as me. You were the only one that was older." Sierra answered, with an odd expression. Cody thinks of another way to crack his information.

"Do you know anyone with a Samurai sword?" Cody blurted out, unexpectedly. Sierra turns to him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She misheard. Cody waves it off and chuckles nervously. This was harder than he thought.

"N-nothing. Nevermind." Cody stammered, giving her a weird smile. They step up to the counter, greeted by a cashier, and order their drinks. While the clerk pounds on the register, Cody noticed that neither Courtney or Bridgette aren't working today.

"Huh, I guess my sister took the day off." Cody said, impressed. The clerk hands them their cup of coffee with no emotion shown on his face, Cody leaves a dollar for good service. Sierra grabs her drink and turns to him.

"Why? Does your sister give you free drinks all the time?" Sierra asked, taking a sip of her drink. Cody grabs his iced latte and turns to her with an amused look.

"Nah. Only samples though." Cody answered, putting a lid on top of his cup.

"So...what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sierra reminded, wondering. Cody sighed and decides to tell her about the attack yesterday. He takes a quick sip of his latte before he can begin. They turn to leave towards the exit.

"Well...yesterday there was this guy..." Cody pauses as he spots someone outside the window. He stops at his track and froze, feeling his whole body numb.

Standing outside is the man that attacked him yesterday, holding his katana sword that's inside a sheath. He didn't seem to notice that his target was inside the coffee shop. This was not good. Time stretches to nightmarish crawl as Cody stand there in petrification with his eyes wide in complete horror. Sierra follows his gaze and notices the person he was staring at. She sighed in frustration.

"Oh my god, it's my Dad." Sierra muttered, embarrassed. Cody's eyes were now inflating into bug-eyes when he heard Sierra's remark. He drops his latte, spilling it all over the floor. This was definitely not good. Dating someone's ex is one thing but dating someone's daughter, who can slice you up if you hurt her, is BEYOND! life risking.

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S YOUR DAD?!" Cody exclaimed, horrified. He takes Sierra's hand as he rapidly turns around, runs back to the counter and jumps over it, dragging her with him. They hid behind the counter and stayed low. Cody looks up at the clerk, who was staring back down at him confusingly.

"You don't mind if we stay hidden behind here for awhile, right?" Cody asked, with pleading eyes. The young clerk shrugged his shoulders with an impassive expression.

"Go ahead, what do I care? I'm getting laid off tomorrow." The clerk answered, carelessly as he turns back to help the next costumer. Cody turns back to Sierra, who was baffled of the situation.

"Do you know my Dad?" She inquired, wondering why he's freaked out of him. They both leaned against the counter while they sit on the floor. Cody, obviously scared, tries to act nonchalant as he responds her question.

"He's, uh, trying to slaughter me into sushi." Cody explained, feeling a sweat coming down from his forehead. Sierra widens her eyes and clamps her hand over her mouth, astounded.

"Ohh...How did he figure out who you were?" Sierra asked, concerned.

"Uh, I was gonna ask the same thing." Cody answered, perturbed. Sierra heaves a sigh and taps her chin lightly with her index finger as she thinks of the time she told her parents about him.

"Hmm...Well, a few weeks ago we had dinner with my auntie, and she said..." Sierra begins her story.

**Flashback...**

Inside Sierra's Family Dining Room, Night:

An opulent dinner for four is in the process of being served. Chef Hatchet is at the head of the table. His wife, Mrs. Hatchet who looks like a curvaceous housewife, sits next to him. The rest is Sierra and her Auntie sitting down near the head of the table. Everyone were bowing their heads, saying their prayers before they eat. They all make the sign of the cross and begin eating their dinner.

"These scallops taste fantastic." Auntie commented, munching on her food. Mrs. Hatchet smiles at the comment, pleased that she's enjoying her meal.

"My husband doesn't want to share his special ingredients to the restaurant he works for. He says that it only belongs to his family." Mrs. Hatchet said, pouring herself some wine. Auntie turns to Sierra, who was drinking her orange juice.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I saw you with your boyfriend the other day, Sierra, but you didn't wave back. You look upset when I saw you." Auntie acclaimed, taking another bite of her scallop. Hearing this, Sierra almost spit up her drink and starts coughing, repeatedly. She turns to her aunt, shocked at what she announced. Then she lets out a fake laugh with the most force-innocent-smile she can give.

"Ha Ha Ha! That's not true at all! Hey, does anyone want to hear a gay joke?" Sierra nervously pronounced, trying to change the subject, unsuccessfully. The father was still eating his meal with a causal look, listening to the conversation. Mrs. Hatchet was mesmerized about the 'upset' part.

"Sierra, you have a boyfriend? Why were you upset?" Mrs. Hatchet asked, slamming her wine down and pours herself another. Sierra was getting nervously unsettle with the whole conversation, due to her father's incoming reaction. She was about to answer but her Auntie cuts in.

"I think he broke up with her. Drama on the scene." Auntie added which silent the whole dining room. Sierra gasps in shock and puts a palm to her mouth, looking over her father, who was seething in anger while eating his dinner. Sierra was frantic with worry.

_'And that must have caused my dad's brain to break in half, replaced by a purely mechanical engine of revenge!'_

Mr. Hatchet has the expression of a serial killer, taking angry bites of his food. This got him pissed off, even though he doesn't to admit it. Inside his head, we see his brain split in half, revealing an engine-like for a brain.

_'So he must be the one who defaced my shrine. Slashing your face in every picture I have of you!_'

**End of Flashback...**

"He probably wants to cut your balls off with his powerful steel samurai sword he got from eBay. Gosh, my dad is _so_ lame." Sierra giggles, amused. Cody runs a hand down to his face, sighing in frustration.

"Well, ain't this a bitch. That made a lot of sense." Cody groaned, now knowing that he's screwed. Sierra turns to him with a look of confusion, noticing that the tension is thick.

"Was that what you were gonna tell me after we came here?" Sierra asked. Cody lets out a long sigh and nodded, struggling to regain his composure.

"Sadly, yes. Alright, I'm gonna see if the coast is clear." Cody said, standing up from behind the counter to see if the assassin is gone. Once he poked his head up, a Kunai Knife (out of nowhere) _**FLIES!**_ by Cody's head, missing it by inches.**_THUNK!_** It embeds in the wall behind him. Cody froze there with the eyes and face of a stone, feeling his pants wet due to his near death.

Mr. Hatchet was in the center of the coffee shop near the entrance, standing in a throwing pose. The coast was not clear at all! Customers ducked down, terrified of the man with knives.

"SWEET PRINCESS ZELDA!" Cody screams as he ducks down to avoid 5 more flying kunai knives, whizzing by and missing. After Mr. Hatchet ran out of knives, Cody slinks away from behind the counter and heads for the back of the coffee shop, instinctively retreating from the Hunter, once again.

Sierra looks up from behind the counter, not believing what she's seeing. Chef removes his samurai sword from its sheath as he scans his target. Then he glimpses Cody, who's looking back as he moves around a row of coffee machines.

Mr. Hatchet starts moving forward, going after him. Cody sees him coming and starts moving fast. Chef is shoving through clots of customers. One of them is slammed to the floor. This guy really wants to slice him. As swirl of outrage behind the man with the sword as he jumps over the counter and gains speed. Sierra sprung out in front of her father with her arms held out all the way, trying to stop him from chasing Cody.

"Daddy, please don't-" She was gently pushed aside by him, not bothering to listen to his own daughter. Cody breaks into run, so does Chef. Employees scatter like ten-pins as the assassin charges after the one on his death list. Cody sprints through the back of the coffee shop's backdoor that will lead to an exit.

After Cody emerges through the backdoor, he instead enters into a long corridor with series of dark green doors in a seemingly endless white hallway. Think of it as entering the doorways corridor from the movie, Matrix Reloaded, you know, the part when they go into the computing backdoors where all the doors look the same.

"Wow. The coffee shop looks a lot smaller from outside!" Cody panted out as he ran, passing the dark green doors. He kept dashing in full speed, looking back if the man is on his tail.

Unfortunately, Mr. Hatchet _**KICKED!**_ the backdoor open with all his force and runs down the corridor toward him. Incredibly, the assassin is gaining. This nightmare is really happening. Cody looks back to the endless hallway as he puts more speed.

"One of these doors must be an exit!" Cody thought, running full out, when around the corner ahead of him there's...the door with the start on it? He brakes to a stop and titled his head on the side, staring at the door in confusion. What the hell?

Cody looks back...he can hear Mr. Hatchet coming closer. Without thinking about it, Cody turns back to the door and runs through the subspace door, swinging it open without turning the knob. Then he falls through...

**A/N: Feedback would be appreciated. It helps me write more.**


	15. Chapter 15: Round 2

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating once again, readers. Hope I didn't make all of you think I was going to lag it again...did I? Well don't worry, the process will come faster this time. I was just busy with my job, other job and my third job as a workaholic. I know, it sucks but hey, money is money. I must survive in the real world. That's another reason why I haven't update as soon as I was hoping, honestly...Anyway, Lets get back to the next chapter. Where the epic fight begins. You guys deserve it :) especially u inuGhost**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Round 2**

** Then He Enters...**

Inside the Subspace, time/Place: Unknown:

Cody falls down into a infinite darkness world at a fast rate of speed. It was like skydiving through a new universe, free falling without a parachute. Then, the fall ends after he crashes really hard on a bed, which causes him to bounce off of it through the air like flying a rag-doll, landing on his face down on the floor. **_SLAM!_**

Cody groaned in pain and slowly picks himself up off the floor. Then he reluctantly took the process to look around the unknown area. It seems familiar to him as he scans the room. It feels quiet and cold. It's similar like the room in Gwen's apartment- neat but not too clean and anonymous. Clothes are strewed around:her combat boots, shirts, jeans.

He even sees Gwen's black bra, hanging on a lamp. Cody cocks an eyebrow, looking seriously troubled and confused. Then he hesitantly exit the room, shuts the door and takes another quick look around the subspace room.

_'Am I-...Am I in Gwen's head?'_ Cody thought as he surveys the rooms, descending the stairs with ease and swung around the base, shoes squeaking on the tile. Suddenly, he can faintly hear a giggle coming from another room.

He tentatively saunters through the apartment and into the living room. After Cody enters the room, he glances to his right. His eyes fall on something. But it wasn't _something_, it was _someone_. What he sees was really shocking for him.

There, sitting on the center of the room, is Gwen dressed in a scandalously set of black lingerie. What shocked him more is that she's sitting at the foot of a shadowy figure with white gloves.

The man was sitting on a leather chair, putting his hand on Gwen's head. She purred in pleasure after the shadowy figure strokes her hair gently, like petting a cat while it sleeps on your lap. Cody continues watching in gobsmackery.

"...G-Gwen?" Cody stuttered, utterly astounded. Hearing the echo of his voice, Gwen's eyes snaps open and looks up to his direction.

"What are you doing here!?" Gwen shrieked, her arms tightly pressed to her front, covering her lingerie. The dust floated in the air, dim light from the ceiling illuminating the murky shadows of the room. Cody gawked silently, unable to move where he's standing, watching his girlfriend being stroked by a man who's hiding in the shadow. He could see the shadowy figure leaning towards the light, revealing his devious smirk. Cody was having trouble processing on what to say next.

"What...what is this?" Cody faltered with an unsteady voice that made Gwen cringe and puts her hands on her face, covering her blush of embarrassment.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Enraged, Gwen burst out of her spot and lunge towards Cody, who was off guard for the unexpected impact. She leaps at Cody and **_TACKLES!_** him, lifting him off his feet, propelling both of them through the air and crashing through the glass of her window at the end of the room. It **_SHATTERS!_** into pieces.

**Then He Exits...**

Outside Gwen's House, Front Lawn, Day:

They both end up back to the real world, leading them on the front lawn of the house._** WHUMP!**_ Cody grunted as he falls on his back, hard, once again. Gwen, somehow wearing her usual clothes, stomps up to him with an angry look on her face. He moans in pain as he tries to sit up. The goth girl looks down at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"What the hell were you-" Gwen was cut off after Cody jumped back to his feet, ignoring a piece of broken glass in his hair.

"Before you have every right to be pissed off at me, let me tell you my side of the story: I encountered my old friend from school, who can frequently read my fortune even though it makes me extremely uncomfortable. Then I was trying to get away from this Chef guy, who wants to cut my guts out, and I found a subspace door with a star on it and I literally dropped by-" He hurriedly explained but Gwen puts her hand up to stop him. She took the moment to calm down and push a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay, okay!" She sighs. "It's not your fault. And I guess it's only fair." Gwen reaches over to him and pulls the piece of broken glass out of his hair.

"Just...forget what you saw, alright?" Gwen assented. Cody dust himself off with his hands and looks up at her, baffled and annoyed.

"Forget what I saw? Who the hell was the guy that kept stroking your hair. You seemed like you were enjoying it." Cody accused, not dropping on what he witnessed. Gwen glares at him, not please on having another argument.

"Can you please drop it?" Gwen pleaded, vexed.

"Can you please tell me who that was?" Cody backfired, clearly not wanting to end this discussion. She didn't respond for a few moments, because she didn't know how to begin her explanation. Since Cody is a guy with patience, he decided not to say anything after she answers. She slowly opens her mouth to say something, but someone beats her to it.

"Aww. Looks like someone's jealous." The voice came from behind Gwen, which made Cody to look over her shoulder and catch the sight of...Eva Ritcher?! The vicious big girl appears from the doorway of Gwen's house, looking groggy as if she barley awoken. Cody felt a cold shiver coming down his spine as he stood there and witness the sudden encounter. He didn't know how to react, seeing an ex of Gwen's standing in the doorway could mean a lot of things. She could be visiting. Maybe Eva has a change of heart. Or maybe Gwen is cheating on him by letting Eva have a slumber party with her. Still, he wasn't sure what to make of this. Gwen runs a hand down to her face and sighed.

"Eva...don't start." Gwen warned without turning to her. Eva scoffs and stretches her arms out before leaning against the door frame.

"Just break up with him already. You wanted a man, you got one." Eva chuckled as she points at herself in the process. All that can Cody wonder is 'what the hell is this?', which Gwen notices from his expression.

"It...it's not what you think, Cody. She came last night, it was cold and she needed a place to crash, that's it." Gwen was too deflated to explain the full info of Eva's return. Cody was still speechless, which Eva took the privilege to speak again.

"I was in her bed, cuddling with your girl." Eva sneered, making things more awkward. Gwen finally turns to her ex and shoots her a vexatious scowl.

"Shut up, you were sleeping on the couch! Gwen corrected, glowering. Cody couldn't maintain the same position anymore, he needed answers now to understand the situation.

"Wa-wait...I thought...Didn't you send her somewhere far after throwing a smoke ball?" Cody asked, unsteadily. Gwen turns back to him and sheepishly shrugged with a guileless look.

"Not that far." Gwen admits, softly.

"Then where did you vanish to?" Cody asked, directing the question to the girl he once fought. Eva looks out into the distant, seeming that she's thinking back the time Gwen sent her somewhere...that hunted her dreams forever.

**Another Flashback...**

Eva opens her eyes and whips around her surroundings. She was still wearing her boxing gear and her iron fist were still clenched. She doesn't know where was shipped to after the subspace smoke ball hit her.

It was dark, not much room and very uncomfortable. But after sniffing the air, she immediately cringe in pure disgust. Eva started coughing repeatedly, transforms her iron fists into her natural hands to brush the smell away.

But it couldn't fade away. Then she steps on used toilet paper. Eva turns green and puts her hand over her mouth, gagging. Then after looking down at a pit toilet, she realized that she's inside a freaking outhouse. No one even flushed it gone. It felt like it's been occupied a few minutes ago.

Outburst, Eva throws herself out of the outhouse and runs over to the nearest bush and pukes away. After a few seconds of vomiting, she looks up and catches sight of Owen, who was sitting on a park bench while eating a bag of chips. He smiles innocently at her.

"Sorry about that. It wasn't easy getting all that out of my system." Owen added, which lead Eva to put her face back inside the bush and puke again.

**End of Flashback...**

The couple were standing on their same spot, both still waiting for Eva to answer. There was a long awkward silence. Cody looked inquiringly at Gwen, who shrugged her shoulders. Eva shivers at the thought and snaps back to reality.

"That's not important. What's important is that we have unfinished business...that we need to finish." Eva growled, narrowing her eyes at Cody, who was unprepared and confused for this.

"What? I thought we were even already!" Cody complained, keeping his distance.

"Let's call it round two. This time, Gwen is not going to fight for your battles." Eva hissed, walking up to him. Gwen stands in the way, fist clenching.

"You told me yesterday that you weren't going to hurt him." Gwen reminded, exasperated. Eva stops a few feet away from them, glaring at the blue hair girl that was acting like a enabler.

"It's in my jurisdiction to follow the evil ex rules. Chris gave me another shot and this time, I won't let you use him as a puppet." Eva told her, transforming her fists into iron boxing gloves. Gwen looks over her shoulder to stare at a nervous Cody.

"I told you that I don't hit girls!" Cody whined, backing away. Eva pushes Gwen aside, who lands softly on the lawn, and stomps up to him.

"Then this is going to be easy." Eva spreads a evil smirk, ready to kill her target. Cody gulps and backs up further, only to be stopped by a 8 feet mail crate behind him. Cody felt the wooden box behind him and whips his head to face it, baffled on how it came out of nowhere.

"My little brother can't hit girls, but I can make him hit a bitch." Courtney and the gang (Trent, Izzy, Ezekiel, Noah, Bridgette and Zoey) fan out from behind the box, all being there for helpless Cody. Eva stares at the girl that called her a bitch.

"HA! She called you the B word, bitch!" Izzy joins in, playfully. Eva blinks a few times at the crazy girl before turning back to Cody.

"So, you called your sister to come and save you?" Eva asked, exasperated. Cody quickly shook his head in response.

"N-no! I didn't, I-" He turns to his sister. "How'd you guess that I was in trouble?" Cody asked, bewildered. Everyone points at Noah, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, your weird friend, Dawn stopped by and told me the whole story. She was helpful. I just wish she'd stop with that aura-reading-crap." Noah muttered, standing by the side with the others.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win..." Courtney pauses as she gestures Trent and Ezekiel to open the crate with a crowbar. As the crate falls open, it reveals: A 8 foot Red Fighting Robot Suit (Yep, the one from TDA: Episode 22). Eva and Cody stare in gobsmacked, not believing what they're seeing.

"Cody, can you please suit up." Courtney smirks and pulls out a joystick that operates the suit. Cody sits up and stands in front of the 8 feet fighting robot.

"Where did you get this?" Cody asked as he goes inside the mechanical suit.

"I got it from Amazon." Courtney answered, looking over at Gwen who was staring at the suit in awe.

"I was wondering why that crate was so damn heavy." Gwen mused, seeming that she was the one who delivered the crate to her earlier. After Cody got into the suit, Courtney quickly punches a sequence into the pad like texting her friends. Much to Cody's reaction, the robot suit clicks to life, powering up and standing up in one swift maneuver.

Eva kept her distance, preparing for what's coming. Courtney walks to the sideline with the others as she types on her joystick, flipping him into fight mode: The robot suit stands straight and extends his arms and legs, growing by a foot. The gang 'ooohs' and aaaahh!', taken by the technology. Cody, who's inside the suit, throws a flurry of punches with spins and steps that are remarkably nimble and impressive.

This was going to be an interesting fight: Iron Fists vs. Robot Suit. Cody was still unsure about hitting a girl, but the suit puts him on 'ready to fight' position. **_DING!_** The match begins as Izzy hit the boxing bell with a small hammer. IT"S ON!

Cody and Eva start to circle each other as if they were two dogs in a fight. Eva delivers the first blow as she swings a punch towards Cody's face, which he instantly **_CATCHES!_** it by the robot's grasp due to Courtney's control. Cody picks up Eva over his head and throws her across the lawn. She drops hard in a **_THUMP!_** Eva stands up and growls in rage. It's not like Cody was enjoying the fight, but he wasn't the one under control.

Eva clenched her iron fists and trots up to him, swinging more punches. Cody leans away from the punches as it flies by. Eva attacks and swings wildly and Cody backpedals, barley avoiding each blow.

Then, she _**FIRES!**_ a direct shot to Cody's face that sends him and the suit against a tree, which it falls down. Cody bounces back off of the tree and rises a hand to beckon Eva to come forward.

Eva glares at him and throws another punch. Courtney is furiously thumbing the joystick, operating Cody to duck the punch, bends and rises with a massive **_UPPERCUT!_** that catches Eva under her chin. The force of the suit's uppercut nearly removes Eva's head as she is lifted slightly off the ground by the punch. She **_HITS!_** the ground so quickly and hardly that everyone, except Courtney, gasped at the action. Cody looks down at the girl that he uncontrollably punched, shocked and amazed.

"I'm soo sorry!" Cody apologizes, remorseful at the moves the robot made. Courtney rolled her eyes and presses a button that made Cody slap his own face with the robot's hand. Cody groaned in pain as he couldn't move to rub the red mark on his face.

"What the hell!?" Cody grunted, glaring over his sister.

"Stop being such a douche!" Courtney demanded, making him walk over to Eva, who was getting up with all her force. She fires a shot to the face that **_KNOCKS!_** Cody back. The evil boxer stays aggressive as she pushes Cody into a tree and flurries shots at the robot's armored body, trying to destruct Cody inside the fighting machine. Cody, inside the suit, wilts and yelps in pain. Zoey sees Cody struggling and yells at Courtney.

"He's getting beat! Shield him! Do something!" Zoey helped, worried to see Cody get destroyed. Courtney nodded and manipulates the joystick, smirking. On command, Cody ducks and fires a **_LEFT JAB!_** and then ducks and fires a **_RIGHT CROSS!_** Both punches land sharply on Eva's face, stunning her. She shakes off the daze and swings her deadly iron fists. Cody evades Eva's assault and clocks her with a big right-handed roundhouse. Courtney looks down at the joystick, releasing a punch combo.

"Let's see if I remember this. Down, right, punch." Courtney muttered as she presses the buttons. She moves Cody to shoot a _**SUCKER PUNCH!**_ to Eva's face, sending her crash through Gwen's window, landing into the living room. Everyone turns to Courtney, who was smiling proudly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Trent asked, amazed.

"Street Fighter. It never gets old." Courtney answered, moving the joystick, making Cody walk up to the front door of Gwen's place. Before he can reach the handle of the door, he hears a commotion from inside the house. Then the door _** EXPLODES!** _off from its hinges, Eva's body sailing toward Cody.

She lands atop of Cody, both falling on the ground. Everyone wondered who threw her out. It looks like someone was inside the house and decided to step out to make an appearance:...Oh God, it's CHEF! Cody's eyes widen in fear as he witness the man walking out of the house.

_'Oh, crap! He must of followed me through the subspace!'_ Cody thought. Eva stands up and turns to the man who threw her out. She growls in anger and **_ATTACKS!_** Chef, sending him back to the house. The Iron Fists Boxer and the Samurai Assassin **_FLY!_** into the center, crashing onto a coffee table in front of the sofa.

These two fighters go at each other savagely, throwing punches, kicks, blocks and any combat moves you can think of. Chef **_KICKS!_** Eva in the stomach with such force, the collision made her crash through the wall and sends her back to the front lawn. She hits the ground, hard.

Chef steps out, pulling out his Katana sword. Cody locks eyes with Chef, one ready to kill while the other is scared shitless. Eva slowly scrambles up on her feet, clenching her heavy iron gloves. The three of them square off in a triangle duel.

No time to talk, the fight begins. Eva attacks first, throwing a punch to Cody and sending a kick to Chef. They both deflected the moves and they attack one another. The collusion of the three fighters creates a near deafening metal crushing sound as they charge each other with tremendous force. Pushing Eva away, Chef **_SWINGS!_** his sword at Cody.

From Courtney's instinct to control, the boy inside the suit narrowly escapes each thrust of the sword, and attempts a**_ ROBOTIC KICK!_** to the sternum, sending Chef a step back. With full force, the mighty suit crouches slowly and then explodes in a leap that sends Cody off of the ground and into the air...Everyone looks up at the flying machine.

Courtney punches another combo on the joystick. Chef sees Cody sailing towards him with an incredible speed. It flies directly at him, metal fist clenched, delivering a powerful punch going to him.

Coming closer, Chef leaps and rolls out of the way as the suit lands perfectly on its feet and punched the lawn with a thunderous **_CRASH!_** that shook the ground, leaving a small hole. The gang grab on each other to keep from falling. After witnessing the strike, Chef knew that he doesn't have a chance. The machine rises up, which meant that it's ready to engage again in full power. This can't be good for the assassin.

Noticing that Cody has unstoppable moves from the fighting suit, Chef turns over to Courtney and spots the joystick in her hands. So she's the one that's fighting his battles but with better moves. Reaching from his back pocket, he throws a knife directly to the controller. Courtney gasps as she saw it coming. **_WHAM!_** The blade cuts through the joystick, annihilating it completely, which made Cody eject out of the suit.

"Shit." Courtney inwardly cursed, struggling to fix the remote but it was no use.

The fighting suit is out of power which it topples over to the ground. Cody lands on his feet, knowing that the suit behind him is useless now, and prepares to use his own moves to survive this round. He rolls onto the ground to avoid the attack from Chef. Sparks fly as Chef tries to **_SLICE!_** and **_DICE!_** his target but misses each time, slicing the trees instead.

Cody rolls to the ground, sucking air. The Samurai lands a **_SPEED KICK!_** to Cody's ribs, making him grunt in pain. And to make matter worse, Eva comes from his blindside and throws a **_CHEAP SHOT!_** at Cody's back head.

He immediately ducks down as he saw the verbal attack from his peripheral vision but gets kicked in back by Chef. The two professionals are throwing different powerful strikes at the poor-tech-boy, who was trying to block and deflect the attacks but became less defensive as each blow comes faster and stronger than the next. It's relentless as they shove, knock and thrash Cody like a punching bag.

The small hero manages to push the samurai away as the boxer unleashes a right jab that Cody attempts to duck, unsuccessfully. **_POW!_** Cody is knocked on his ass, dropping to the ground.

He scrambles to get up, slowly but painfully. It takes two skillful attackers to put the weak boy down. Gwen watches in horror as the massacre is merciless. Izzy slides up beside her.

"I forgot to bring a towel to throw in." Izzy said before turning back to the fight.

Eva delivers punishing blows that have Cody staggering and unsure of where he is. Eva deviously smirks as she raises her arms and plays the crowd (who are Cody's friends), showing off her victory. The gang were speechless as they witness their friend's almost-defeat. Before she can pursue the final death blow, Chef strikes an inflicting **_PUNCH!_** to Eva which threw her across the lawn. She was knocked to the ground from the hard impact.

The end has been taken by Chef as he steps up in front of his target, clenching the handle of his katana. He's ready to slice him in half. Times moves slowly as Cody realized that his death is coming. He closes his eyes shut, not wanting to see it coming. Then, his death got interrupted when a small imaginary fairy appears on right his shoulder, next to his ear: If you look closely, the small fairy happens to be Dawn, coming for his rescue. With a snap of her fingers, **_PUFF!_** she magically slow mos their surroundings, which gives her a little time to help him out. Think of it as Link's fairy companion from Legend of Zelda.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked, buzzing around in mid-air. Cody snaps his eyes open and turns to the voice, surprised to see Dawn by his side.

"I'm about to be slice in half, can you come back later?" Cody slurred out, not in a mood to be freaked out again.

"You know what you must accomplish in order to be spared, Cody. You can't take him down but you can talk to him." Dawn reminded. Cody shoots her a weak-clueless look as he catches his breath, due to the much damages he received.

"What am I suppose to say?" Cody asked, having a hard time to think since he got punched to the head many times.

"Apologies. Don't hold back." Dawn added as she throws magic dust on him which gain him a little energy before she disappears in little puffs of smoke. The time was brought back to normal.

Cody felt the recovery and looks up at the man who's about to descend his sword down at him. In a flash, the Samurai brings his blade down with a big **_WHOOSH!_** in air as it falls. With quick reflexes, Cody reaches out and claps his hands which stopped the blade in a bare handed block. **_CLASH!_** The block was amazing, making everyone drop their jaws.

Even Chef was amazed, never seen someone pull a stunt like that to stop a powerful samurai sword. Cody was still holding his grip, looking straight into the assassin's eyes. Not even planning to do a counter attack. No defense. He's just gripping the sword. Chef blinks a few times, listening as if he has something to say to him. Cody opens his mouth, struggling to get the words out as he puts more pressure to keep the sword in his hands.

"I...I'm sorry, Mr. Hatchet...Your daughter deserves better...The relationship was not meant to be because...she's too good for me...In time, it is absolutely vital to put the pain behind her and move forward with her life and love. Otherwise,...she's giving away her power to the people who hurt her. I was the one who caused it, and for that...I will surrender to you if it means to bring peace for you and your daughter." Cody said as he releases the sword and closes his eyes again, showing Chef that he accepts his punishment.

The Samurai stares down at the poor boy with no emotion on his face, impressed that Cody has the nerve to surrender. It was foolish of him to do that, but...that gave him respect. To show his gratitude, Chef slowly withdraws his sword, putting it back to it's sheath. Hearing the blade sliding back down into the sheath and the handle locks into place with a click, Cody opens one eye and looks up at the man who was still standing in front of him.

Chef looks at him a beat longer, before reaching over and extending his hand to him. Cody stares at it for few seconds, then reluctantly takes it. Chef helps him up, which surprises everyone who are watching.

Cody didn't know what to do or say but keeps his cool, hoping for the best. They stood there in complete silence, showing that their fight is no more. Chef delved into his back pocket and pulls out something that was inside his clenched hand that couldn't be reveal just yet, but he hands it to Cody, who looks down at it: A Glowing Guitar Pick. He looks at it in confusion before looking back at Chef, who finally speaks:

"When the time comes...use it wisely." He advised that left Cody baffled, not knowing what he meant by that. With that, Chef turns and walks away from the area without saying anything else to him. Before he leaves, he throws a look in Eva's direction, who's rising up from the ground while rubbing her busted jaw.

For the first time throughout the whole chapter...he smirks at her as if saying 'Tough Luck'. Eva glares at the samurai deeply, watching him disappear into the distant. She turns to Cody, who was looking down at the token he received on his hand. He closes his hand into a fist, then turns to Eva with a smug expression which caught her off guard.

"Ready?" Cody asked in a fight position, putting the pick into his pocket.

"I thought you said that you don't hit girls." Eva stuttered, a bit frighten for the incoming. No one could have survived that beating. Gwen and the gang seems surprised that he's back for another round. Cody smirks and prepares for the blow.

"You look more like a guy." Cody added as he **_SWING!_** and connects with the Kick Boxer's head. The gang nearly gasps as they have never before seen Eva actually take a shot by a weakling-looking-boy.

She shakes off the daze and wildly throws punches at him but he leans back, missing every attack. He rolls to the ground, missing another swing from Eva. The two tiring and beaten fighters are just exchanging strikes and defends. Then, the deadly boxer leaps at Cody, smashing powerful blows into his head. Cody ducks, weaves and smashes his fists into Eva's side.

After a few blocks, and dodges, Eva goes for the kill and unleashes an **_IRON SWING!_**, heading towards at Cody's face. Seeing it coming, Cody glares and throws his own fist towards her iron fist with all his strength. _**CLOMP!**_ It's loud, it's jarring, it's absolutely phenomenal!

The brutal strike by Cody manages to severely damage Eva's right artificial metal boxing glove, causing it to wreck into pieces and reveals her natural-bruised hand. This puts Eva utterly astonished, staring at her one now-destroyed glove in awe, which gave Cody the opportunity to throw his final ultimate showdown. She drops on her knees, examining her damaged hand with a hopeless expression. The small hero catches his breath before delivering his killer line.

"I'm sorry for breaking your glove, but you wouldn't freakin' stop." Cody panted, clenching his fist. Eva hesitantly looked up at her opponent, never expecting him to end the battle with his bare hands.

"You...you got balls, kid...but you'll never defeat Justin." Eva muttered weakly. Cody tilted his head on the side, confuse at the remark.

"Why would a Canadian pop star fight with me?" Cody asked, baffled. Eva rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Not that kind of Justin, you idiot!" Eva spat, making him jump in startle. Izzy clears her throat to get Cody's attention. He turns to her with a questioning look.

"Finish HIM!" Izzy demanded, adopting the video game voice from Mortal Kombat. Cody nodded and looks back down at the enemy. He massively takes a huge swing at Eva, delivering a **_ULTRA PUNCH!_** to the face. **_K.O!_** She explodes into coins, clattering to the snowy lawn. Cody rubs his right fist with his other hand and picks up a few coins from the ground. The gang sighed in relief, glad to see Cody survive another round. **_DING!_** Izzy hits the bell with a small hammer, startling Courtney who was standing next to her. She reaches for the bell and the hammer from Izzy.

"Give me that!" Courtney muttered, snatching the bell and hammer away from her with a irritated expression. Zoey runs up to Cody and wraps her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Cody, are you okay? That was incredible." Zoey comment, amazed and concerned. Cody gives a casual shrug before pulling back from the embrace since he's in a lot of pain.

"That wasn't so bad." Cody muttered, stretching his back with a cracking sound. Gwen approaches them and taps Cody's shoulder. He turns to face her.

"I'm glad you're okay but...I really think we should split." With that, she walks off towards her now-wrecked apartment. Cody immediately follows, leaving Zoey behind. When he got close, he grabs her arm to stop her.

"Why? Is it because I caught you with another guy in your head? Was it another ex?" Cody asked, not happy about it. Gwen turns to him with a offended stern.

"Is that really what you think?" Gwen asked exasperatedly which pissed Cody off.

"No, that's what I saw with my own eyes. As for the former, this isn't exactly how I picture my day: Getting beat up by the same ex, twice, and then get dumped. As for the latter...maybe we should split." Cody slurred, infuriate. Gwen angrily snatches her arm back and faces him with a angry scowl, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh really?" Gwen asked, visibly hurt.

"Unless you want to give me a list of all your exes so I'll know who's gonna beat the crap out of me, because that's not getting old at all." Cody snapped, sarcastically. The gang sense the tension happening, they decide to stay on side and wait until the argument is over.

"Oh, you want me to give you a handy pocket sized laminated list of all my exes? Let me see if I can find one." Gwen responded, snide. Cody rolled his eyes, clearly not please with her tone.

"Maybe the guy in your head can help you find it." Cody taunted, regretting his own harsh tone. Gwen stayed silent for a second, not bothering to retort back. So instead, she calmly sighed and pushes a strand of hair away from her face.

"Look, you're tired and I really don't want to fight with you." Gwen said, softly now. Cody is not buying her calmness, so he does the unthinkable.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't participate in drama. You just start it and watch." Cody gibed, not realizing how bad that sounded. **_SLAP!_** Gwen furiously smacked Cody in the face with her hand. Everyone gaped at the sound of the loud crack that spread around the area. This got a little too serious. Cody rubbed his red cheek carefully while looking at a angry Gwen in awe.

"You think I enjoy watching you get beat up, Cody? Because it is not my idea of fun. In fact, I'm sick of it. I thought you would understand that." Gwen's voice sounded hurt and ireful. Cody smarts from the slap and stays silence to avoid tongue lashing.

"You're just another evil ex-boyfriend waiting to happen." Gwen added, which this time hurt Cody.

The upset blue-hair girl shook her head in disappointment and storms off to her apartment. Cody's friends gather round him in a sympathetic circle. A few seconds later, Gwen returns, handing Cody a Laminated list of Evil Exes.

"And here's your stupid list." Gwen grumbled, giving him one last glare. She walks back, picks up her door that was ripped off from it's hinges and closes the doorway with it even though it looks crooked from all the damages that happened. After watching Gwen struggling to put the door back to it's place, Cody scans the list and it reads: 'Tyler, Duncan, Geoff, Alejandro, Eva... Justin Hotness, Chris McGraves...' Cody cocks an eyebrow, noticing the name that Eva mentioned earlier before she turned into coins.

"Who the hell is Justin Hotness?" Cody asked, clueless. Hearing this, the girls and Noah turns to him in shock-excitement.

"You don't know?" They say simultaneously, which made Cody, including Trent and Ezekiel, more confused.

**A/N: Do I deserve a review? (Puppy dog eyes)**


End file.
